Son of the Rabbit Goddess
by HaretaSora
Summary: ReWrite is Out! Check profile for where to go. Naruto, Son of Heavenly Rabbit name of the rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Challenge from Joseph Bertrand's prompt

Summary: Kaguya Otsutsuki is a Primordial Goddess, Mother of Naruto. She sees how bad Naruto is being treated and decides to take him away. She reforms the Shinju inside of him and takes him to her realm. Where she and the spirit of Minato train him and send him to the realm of Minato's mother (the Goddess Artemis) to live and they send him to camp half-blood.

Kaguya is a bit OOC (isn't so hell bent on infinite Tsukoimi, more just on general peace)

Naruto isn't as hyperactive or idiotic as usual. Still has moments but very rare.

Naruto **ISN'T **OP or Godlike despite being a demi-primordial and ¼ of god blood, he has great power but still training. He is strong but isn't invincible or undefeatable. And he knows it.

Naruto x Thalia (Annabeth has a crush on him but sees him more as a brother figure)

Minato is Child of Artemis. Minato's dad will not be delved on due to the fact that I don't know how to create him all that well. Artemis' hunters know of Minato and accept him since he was raised in secret by her for most of his life until he entered the ninja academy.

Naruto has rabbit summoning contract and uses a Mochi hammer (google it) and a katana

Shinju (Juubi) is a Primordial and kind of like a father figure to Kaguya and is a wolf. Isn't a mindless beast.

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

Chapter 1: Rabbit Goddess appears and Wolf reforms.

Kaguya Otsutsuki Primordial Goddess looks over the Elemental nations in disgust. She's been meaning to fix this world after they started using her gift of chakra as a weapon of war and not as a means for peace, like she meant it to be. She left her son here, not by choice but forced to while she recuperated from child birth unless she wished for some mortal to steal her in her weakened state and experiment on her to gain power which _humans _tended to do. Her husband died protecting her and her child. The only man she had ever met that used her chakra for peace and would've gone to bring her peace if it had not been for _that_ appearing.

The Nine Tailed Fox. One part of the major parts of the great Shinju that had blessed her with her eye on her forehead. She hated that her _sons _had divided her friend the Great Shinju. She could easily fix that soon since her son had the fox inside him. Her friend would most likely be more than glad to be back together even if still sealed in her son, her friend would protect her son from any danger provided that it be released before she were to turn her son immortal.

But Minato Namikaze had died sealing the fox inside her son, to protect her and their son. She knew it would bring the attention of the village away from her and would make sure their son could at least survive due to the foxes healing abilities.

She saw his soul getting taken away by the Shinigami. She later snuck into the Death God's realm and brought back her husband's soul to her realm. The Death God couldn't care less, he owed her and it didn't do any harm as long as he didn't bare a physical body. Her husband stayed with her for 8 years while she recuperated. She hated that she was gone for so long from her child. The first child of hers that bared such a resemblance to her.

Her baby had very light blonde, close to white tufts of hair and short length eyebrows, a vertical slit on his forehead. Showing that he too had a Shinju eye. And two centimeter length sliver horns.

It joyed her that this son looked so much like her. Though he did have traits from his father, like his tan skin (though lightened due to her pale skin) and pale blue eyes, the same shade as mist or pure water. So even though he had parts from his father they were diluted due to her genes.

Her white ankle length hair billowing in the wind as she stands in the air above Village Hidden in the Leaves. He pale eyes currently glaring at a mob surrounding what looks like a kid. Her eyes focus more, causing veins to bulge out besides them, becoming the Byakugan. What she sees next enrages her even more so.

Her son, being beaten.

She flashes straight to him and slams her palm onto the ground. Force from it sending all but her and her son flying away.

She glares and everyone, opening her blood red Shinju eye containing four concentric circles, with 10 tomoe (4 on the second to last circle and 3 among each of the other 2 leaving the last one empty) and deactivating her Byakugan. She claps her hands and a pure with rabbit the size of a medium dog appears wearing a dark blue vest with red outline and wielding a mochi hammer.

"What may I do for you Lady Kaguya" the rabbit speaks out while bowing to her. She points to her son "Heal my son and guard him while I _talk _to these beastly villagers for harming him," she orders while keeping her eyes on the villagers who are currently picking themselves up from her blow "you will let no harm come of him until I return. Is. That. Clear".

The rabbit nods "Of course Milady". The rabbit goes to heal her son with medical chakra and once done goes to pull out her hammer to guard over the unconscious boy.

Kaguya walks over to the villagers, her white kimono with a gray obi shining in the moon light. Her Shinju eye spinning and her 8-inch horns that were curved towards her back slightly glinting as the moonlight glances off it.

"Who dare lay their hands upon **my** son!?" She shouts whilst glaring at them all.

"We were here to finally kill the demon that killed the Yondaime!" on villager yells.

"Yeah! He's been allowed to live ten years too long! Allowed to be near our children and be in our village" another one yells.

"**Silence!**" she yells out and glares at them "my son is no demon! He keeps the beast at bay! And he did NOT kill my husband," this causes many to gasp and yell in outrage "my husband sacrificed his life to keep you all safe and her you go beating his son! While abusing my gift!"

Many look at her confused "What are you talking about demon whore!" one villagers yells but then is quickly silenced by a palm thrust to his sternum, breaking his entire rib cage and liquidizes his lungs and heart. Instantly killing him.

"I am no demon, I am Kaguya Otsutsuki Primordial Goddess of the Moon, Nature, Peace, Chakra and Rabbits. Mother of Chakra and you all have abused my gift for too long." She looks over to Shiro, the rabbit she summoned earlier "Shiro bring me my son, if he is healed enough"

Shiro nods and gently lays her son on her back and hops carefully over to her.

Kaguya kneels down to her son.

So much has changed. He son looked so handsome. His horns nearly 4 inches long and his hair spikey shoulder length with two bangs, one on each side of his face, much like his father and more so white than she last saw. His Shinju eye sealed for some reason, she looked closer and saw her husband's seal 'must've been to keep him safe, to make sure none would experiment to take his eye from him'. She ran her hand over it, erasing the seal and his forehead splits open vertically slightly to show the eye but closes again.

She rests her hand over her son's stomach and notices he's malnourished. She growls slightly but focuses on the task at hand. She has to draw for all the other Bijuu to reform her friend the Shinju.

"Shiro, guard me and my son while I am doing this, summon others if you need to, summon the boss if you want, all that matters is that this is done, uninterrupted. Am I clear?" She states while looking at Shiro

"Of course Milady. I would never allow any harm to befall you or your son" She pulls out her mochi hammer and whistles, calling forth 2 other rabbits. One the size of a large dog with a green vest and a large metal mochi hammer and the other the size of her son with a purple vest and carrying a medium mochi hammer and a katana, sheathed. "Midori, Murasaki, we are to guard Lady Kaguya and her son. No one is to interrupt her." Midori the green vested one and Murasaki the purple vested one nod and stand in a triangle formation around her and her son.

**-Inside the Seal-**

She opens her eyes and is in a dark water filled room in front of red cage.

"**So my jailer shows himself**" a loud voice speaks out with malice dripping out of its voice.

"Sorry but I am not my son, only his mother come to fix something done long ago" She states staring at the large red eyes in front of her calmly, showing no fear. For if she needed she could easily crush this fox with nothing other than her hand.

"**WH-what are you doing here!? You should be dead! Father sealed you away!**" The nine tailed fox roars out while thrashing at its cage trying to get to her.

She calmly walks toward the fox, reaches the seal and pours her chakra into it while opening her Shinju eye, tomoe spinning rapidly "I'm her to bring back a friend and possibly give my son a friend most likely" her Shinju eye gazes on the fox and captures it in her Tsukoimi, silencing its thrashings. She flashes through hand seals and places her hand on the Kyuubi's nose and speaks softly "**Great Shinju Art: Attraction of the Tails**". She sends out her chakra through the fox, pulling all other Bijuu into her son, though carefully as to not kill their old containers or kill her son from the sudden influx for chakra.

All the other beast look surprised and shocked as the merge with the fox. The result ending in a wolf the size being bigger than any mountain. It looks down at her and smiles "**My dear Kaguya, how it pleases me to be back together and see you as the first thing before me. Where are we?**"

She smiles and looks up at the wolf, changing her sons mindscape to make it become a green meadow full of flowers and a massive tree, the size of the wolf behind said wolf "We are inside my son, the fox, a fraction of you was sealed into him at birth so I was able to draw all the other parts to him to reform you. Now I cannot free you yet as I was hoping you could protect my son and befriend him, as he has had nothing but hatred and malice for his entire life. But if you are to say no I completely understand my old friend".

The wolf nods and smiles looking at her with its eyes, matching the one on her forehead "**Of course I will protect your son my dear. You are like a daughter to this old hound. And you reformed me, I have been broken for thousands of years since you were sealed by your other children. This one seems greatly different. I can feel he is so pure despite what he has gone through. All I ask is to be free before you eventually immortalize him. He seems to have godly blood. Most likely from his father, it feels similar to you, reminds me of the moon, the prison of my body.**"

She nods "Thank you my friend, I am indebted to you and I will free you before he becomes immortal." The Shinju nods "And most likely you are feeling the blood of a certain Greek goddess whose domain is over your prison, but not nearly enough to link to your body as I am able to. Now I trust you to help me train my son and help me call back all chakra, this world has tarnished your gift and used it for war" She glares at the ground "I am so sorry for that my friend".

The wolf smiles and nods "**Do not apologize dear, they did it, not you. And of course I will train this little guy, he has great potential. We will take the chakra from this world and leave to the world of his grandmothers'. We can talk more and fill your child in on his lineage and abilities once we are away from here.**"

She nods "Thanks for understanding my friend. Now let us pull back your gift".

**-Outside the Seal-**

She stands up and looks around, a few knocked out villagers (most likely from her rabbits) and the current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi standing nearby staring in shock with his ANBU around.

"Shiro, Midori, Murasaki has anything happened while I was inside my son's seal?" The rabbits shake their heads "nothing except a few idiot ANBU and the Hokage showing up. No harm befell you or your son". She nods and smiles "Thank you. Now keep guard while I do what I must."

They all nod and stay in formation. She looks and glares at Hiruzen. "You humans have abused the gift of my friend for far too long! Chakra was meant for peace, but you all used it for war!"

Hiruzen glares at her "Who are you to say what to do with our chakra!"

She glares more, her tomoe in her Shinju spinning fast "I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, Primordial Goddess of the Moon, Nature, Peace, Chakra and Rabbits and the Mother of Chakra. It was gifted to me by the Great Shinju Tree in the hopes for it to be used for peace. But you and my sons misused it and used to harm others including my son. That is unforgivable and for that I am taking it back" She goes through hand signs quickly and slams her hand onto the ground and yells out "**Great Shinju Art: Chakra Creation Reverse**!" all around her appears a ghostly image of a giant ten tailed wolf as it roars loudly and suddenly every ninja all around the world feel their chakra draining, to such a level just to keep them alive.

Hiruzen stares at her in shock "This world will never be able to shape chakra ever again, no one will ever be able to summon creatures, use seals. All taken away. Only two shall be left with this gift. Myself and my son. Who your villagers have beaten for the last time. His father would be disappointed. The son of Minato Namikaze beaten and starved due to the fact that he kept you all safe from the fox. But fear not, the fox is gone, in his place I have revived the Great Shinju or what you mortals call the Juubi. The Bijuu are gone, all bloodlines gone. From now on, you all are without power due to your own stupidity." She looks over to her son and picks him up and snaps her fingers, summoning a portal. "Shiro, Midori, Murasaki you may go, inform the other summons and the boss of the rabbits, tell him a new summoner will be signed, it will be my son."

They all nod and smile "He will make a great summoner Milady" Shiro says as the poof out of existence.

Hiruzen glares "ANBU! Detain that woman! We will not allow her to leave us without chakra" The ANBU run off, at speeds greatly lowered but still somewhat fast due to chakra being gone. She glares at them and extends her hand and speaks "**Shinra Tensei**" sending all of them shooting off away from her, hitting trees and walls, knocking some out and killing others due to the force. "How would you detain me without chakra, without any power? I am taking my son away and you will never see him or me again. Maybe now you will get peace with chakra to harm each other though I highly doubt it. And don't even think about using any leftover tools that store chakra they are gone from here, maybe my son could use them eventually and if not it still keeps them away from you all" She walks through the portal and instantly, before anyone has any chance to jump in after her it closes. Destroying any chance at getting them or chakra back.

**-In Kaguya's Realm-**

She enters her realm, which looks almost identical to her son's mindscape, minus the Great Shinju Tree and contains a large wood cabin and many animals in the woods, mostly rabbits considering this is also the rabbits summon realm because if you looked far enough you could see a rabbit the size of a mountain sleeping with and even larger mochi hammer on its back.

She heads inside the cabin and lays her son on a bed as Minato's spirit walks in and smiles upon their son "He looks so much like you dear"

She smiles and strokes her son's cheek "He really does look like me. This is the first time it's happened. Normally they get one trait but not like this. But don't worry he has some of your traits as well, like your tan skin and blue eyes, but dulled due to my genes. I love him so much and I haven't even spoken with him."

Minato holds her hand "He will love you, he will come to understand what happened and forgive us. He feels so much like you dear. And we can always go to my mother's realm, she always did love you and will love that she has a grandchild to spoil even more".

She smiles and nods "And the Shinju can help, he's more than happy to protect our child. We can train him to use his eyes, your jutsus and seals among so many other things. I will make up for every minute I wasn't there for him."

Her son starts to stir and opens his eyes (Shinju eye still closed) "Wh-who are you? Where am I?" he asks in a scared tone.

"Honey it is okay, you are safe and you are with family" she says softly and lovingly.

Her son looks shocked "F-Family? But the old man told me I had none" He looks down to the ground sadly "W-Where were you?"

Kaguya strokes his cheek causing him to flinch and her to frown "I never wanted to leave you my sweet boy but I had to or else more harm would befall you and me. But I am here and I will make sure to make up for every moment I wasn't there for you, so will your father."

Her son looks up and looks at the spirit of his father "Y-Yondaime? You're my father!?" he yells in shock that his idol is his dad.

Minato smiles and nods "Yes son and I am sorry for leaving you but I had to so I could protect you and your mother from people who would wish to harm you or experiment on you and her."

Her son looks at her for real for the first time and is shocked she looks so much like him and is so pretty "P-pretty" he says while blushing.

She smiles happily and cries tears of joys and hugs him "I'm so sorry my dear boy, I never wanted to be away from you for so long but birth took a lot out of me and then I had to get your father back and" she cries more "someone sealed my realm from the world so your father and I had to open it up again. I understand if you hate me and" she was cut off by her son kissing her on the cheek and hugging her back.

She cries more and holds him close "Mom I could never hate you, you came back for me and that is all that matters".

Minato smiles and rest a hand on his wife and smiles as she and their son talk more about his life in Konoha. From the Ichiraku's to Iruka to his daily life which angered her but it didn't matter they got what they deserved, though she did wish she destroyed some of the village a bit but that would be misusing chakra and she knew better. Chakra is only to be used to protect those special to them and keep peace.

She looked down at her son and pet his head "Naruto honey?" Her son looks up and smiles "Yes mom?"

"How would you like for me and your father to train you. I along with the Shinju can teach you how to use your 3 great dojutsu which are Byakugan, which are used via your normal eyes and your Shinju eye, which is on your forehead and a combination between Rinnegan and Sharingan. Along with the rabbit summoning contract which they are bound to love to have you as a summoner as long as you don't abuse it. And your father can teach you Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. And the rabbits can teach you to use Taijutsu" she asks as Minato smiles at his son.

He nods his head vigorously and smiles "I would love that! I'll get so strong so I can protect all my special people!"

She smiles happily at his reasons for getting strong "Now you cannot use these powers to harm the innocent or just for fun. You have to use them to protect your special people and to keep peace. You can use them to train with others but no harming them, you have to be careful honey".

He nods and smiles brightly "Of course Mom".

"Good now we all need to go see a friend of mine" she grabs Minato's and Naruto's hand and opens her Shinju eye which causes Naruto to smiles and say "Cool~".

She giggles and smiles "You will learn how to open your own eye and use its abilities soon but until then I need you to look into my Shinju eye".

He nods as he and Minato look into her eye and she sends them into Naruto's mindscape.

**-Inside Mindscape-**

Naruto looks around and sees the giant wolf and hides behind his mother "Don't worry honey he won't harm you. He's actually here to protect you and even be your friend. He's an old friend of mine." She smiles up at the wolf. "Naruto meet The Great Shinju. Shinju meet my son Naruto."

Shinju lays down and smiles and Naruto "**Why hello there little guy. Wow do you look like your mother. Even have the same eye that I blessed her with. That's rare to get that blessing. Normally you only get one part of it.**"

Naruto stares up at the wolf "Wow your huge and so cool!"

Kaguya and Minato laugh as the Shinju smiles "**I like him. He thinks I'm cool.**" The Shinju looks over and sees Minato "**Oh is that your husband dear?**" Kaguya nods as the Shinju gets close to Minato and glares "**You better treat her well there kid. I consider her my daughter and wolves are very protective of their cubs. You upset her or harm her, I don't care that I'm in here I will devour your soul for nothing more than a snack.**" He says in all seriousness.

Minato gulps and looks up at the Shinju "I would never harm her Great Shinju. She is everything to me, her and our son. If I am stupid enough to hurt her I will welcome you punishing me."

Shinju laughs "**He passes, I like him. You chose a good mate there dear**".

She smiles and nods "Of course I did old friend, I would never make the same mistake as last time. Now we have 5 years before we can send him to his grandmother's dimension. That should give us enough time to train him and we'll make scrolls for everything else that will need help with at the end of the 5 years. And you are more than a good enough teacher for him considering you are the origins of chakra and jutsu."

Naruto looks worried "Don't worry honey we aren't leaving you after the 5 years. Just you will be at camp and training there to use weapons. Though the rabbits will probably teach you how to use a mochi hammer and I'll teach you how to use a sword. We will still be with you. Especially your father since no one except for me, you, Shinju, your grandmother and some select Greek god's there minus Thanatos and Hades of course, will be able to see him." Naruto looks glad and smiles. "So let's get out of your mindscape and we'll get stared tomorrow after some good sleep and some well needed food" she smiles and pets his head.

Kaguya – Protective mother. Not the "evil" woman as in series. She gave the world chakra and became a primordial when given chakra and the Shinju's blessing in the form of the eye on her forehead. Her children wanted her power so they sealed her away and split apart the Shinju to keep him from taking back the gift. She will drill it into Naruto to not showboat or use chakra wrongly.

Naruto – A shy kid, shunned and hated for his horns and "demon contained" status. Not as brash as he normally is. He will be very reserved yet still friendly. His Shinju eye will have all the abilities of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and all of the Six Paths. He will not be a master of them due to my dislike of OP and God-Like Naruto. He will have parts where he is great at and some where he still needs training to use full and even some parts where he knowingly doesn't like due to how his mother raises him.

Shinju – otherwise known as the Juubi. Ten tailed wolf. Can be very intimidating to others but Kaguya and her family, he loves and protects. Sealed in Naruto though he's more like just staying inside. Since the seal was erased when the Shinju reformed, so there is no sign of him being a jinchuriki

More info about the Chakra items, such as Reaper mask, 7 swords of the Swordsmen, and items like the Yata Mirror and Sealing sword and gourd from Itachi's **Susanno** or other special swords/items. Kaguya has them all. She drew them to her while taking away chakra since she was able to attract all chakra and those items held chakra inside them. Doesn't mean she is going to give them all to Naruto. Only what she deems he will need. Possibly the mirror as a last resort defense but nothing that he won't need.

Other summoning realms, they will be fine. Naruto might receive sage training in the future if I can make it work.

He might go back to Konoha for like vacation or something, I don't know he doesn't really have much to go back for. Though in next chapter there is info talking about bandits and whatnot which equal Gato and his men. The Naruto Bridge will still stand strong!

**Be Warned!** This is my first fan-fiction that will include fights and whatnot. I don't know how I will do. **PLEASE** leave reviews but if you have any advice or hints you think I might need please send me them **in my PM's**

I know I have my other stories and I **WILL** go back to them but I kind of grew out of my Rosario + Vampire kick. I've been reading a lot of Crossovers and Naruto fanfictions.

This one will have a lot more chapters. I will try for updates every other day or everyday **IF** I feel like it. Depends, lots of crap might come up. Might be busy and out of the house like I have been recently. But this prompt is amazing, I love it so most likely I **WILL** update regularly.

Keep your eyes open.

You'll see more. Leave reviews if you like it. Favorite if you want to keep posted on updates.

Until Next time!

-Hareta Sora


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter Naruto arrives in Camp, just a bit before Percy arrives for his second year.

He won't show off much but he will be included in the quest with Clarisse. He'll be okay with Percy but he'll think of Percy as a bit of a show-off and brash at times which he doesn't really like.

Annabeth and Naruto will get along great since she's calm and doesn't rush into things.

Thalia will only be brash and angry with Percy, everyone else she's calm with.

-update: a few mistakes in plot and de-op-ifying (yeah it's a word..now) Naruto and whatnot.

**I DO NOT own Naruto, Percy Jackson, Bleach, or Dark Souls (1 or 2) all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**5 Years Later In Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his Hokage office, glaring outside of his window. Ever since that vile woman took away their chakra and the weapon that he was grooming things have gone downhill all around the Elemental Nations, well not everywhere and that is what really got to him.

Suna had weakened greatly, it still is barely surviving but once it joined with Kiri it grew greatly. Kiri's Mizukage had stepped down after what he had done while stuck under a Genjutsu via someone's Sharingan. It now being under control of Mei Terumi, a strong kunoichi that had made Kiri and by extension Suna thrive and slowly revive. Even after the loss of all their special swords they were still grooming incredible swordsmen nearly on match with Land of Iron's samurai.

Kumo and Iwa, the two nations affected the least. Kumo had always been strong and Iwa was resilient as always, even after losing their jinchuriki. They survived via selling stones and materials for building. Their shinobi were still incredibly strong, just via their strength. And Iwa's shinobi were greatly durable.

He sighed, why even call themselves shinobi considering there was no chakra to be used. The only country not even the slightest bit effected was the Land of Iron. Due to their samurai nature they never used chakra to begin with. They were thriving even more since the demand for metal for weapons increased.

And then there was Konoha, the most effected. With the loss of chakra they lost many of their great shinobi and their abilities. The Hyuga clan without their "all seeing eyes" had a full revolution. The Branch clan struck out since without chakra their **Caged Bird Seals **they were no longer under subjugation. The new head of the Hyuga clan was Hizashi Hyuga, brother to the old head Hiashi. He excelled in chakra less Juken, even without chakra his Taijutsu was near without a match.

The Uchiha clan had been hit the worse. With the loss of their precious Sharingan they had lost a lot of power and social standing. Their only strong suit were their ability to copy jutsus and they lost all that. They weren't even that strong physically, except for their new head of clan. Itachi Uchiha, who had incredible strength physically and when wielding a sword. He was slowly strengthening his clan.

He had been searching furiously for a way to regain chakra, he even went as far to contact his old student, Orochimaru. The man was as furious about the loss of chakra as he was. Orochimaru had spent 3 days cursing inside his Research Department Headquarters. Orochimaru needed chakra so he could change bodies, without chakra his curse seals disappeared so he lost a great deal of his 'employees' (read slaves). Jiraiya was shocked and enraged that his chakra and connection to the toads was taken. He always knew that his student's wife was evil. This just proved his point. He and Orochimaru had been working for the last 5 years trying to find a way to regain chakra and find a way to regain their weapon, the son of the so called 'Goddess'. He couldn't even find his last student Tsunade or her apprentice Shizune. Jiraiya's still active spy network couldn't find them anywhere.

Not even items such as the reaper mask in the Uzumaki shrine or other powerful artifacts were here anymore. She was true to her words. She took everything. All scrolls that contained items or jutsus were all gone.

Due to chakra being gone Maito Guy was the strongest shinobi due to his complete mastery in Taijutsu. And he didn't even know why he was even still considered the Hokage. Suna's Kazekage was well versed with using battle fans as weapons, Kiri's Mizukage was well versed in combat at using a scythe, Iwa and Kumo's respective Kages' were fast, strong and incredibly durable. While he, the Hokage, could pass at using a Bo staff since he couldn't summon Enma and use his diamond strength Bo staff. Itachi, Hizashi or even Maito Guy were greatly stronger than he was.

He pulled out his pipe and took a long drag from it after lighting it with a match. He frowned at villagers leaving his village. The ones that made him most curious were the Ichiraku's. The only ones in the village to treat his weapon with care. Iruka was similar but he was still her, being a very competent shinobi, excelling at using tonfas.

He swore he'd find some way to regain what was stolen from them. At least that what he hopes for.

**-Kaguya's Realm-**

The last five years had been interesting, his mother had decided to bring along a few people from the Elemental nations that actually cared for me.

They included Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune. The only doctors that made any effort to check up on him. Sure the village brought up bad memories but the child of her closest friend was enough to make her sure to check on him as much as she could without drawing attention that she was back in Konoha. His mother and Tsunade were great friends for many years, she knew her goddess nature and once she found her child she tried her hardest to be there for him and his mother appreciated that greatly. Hell Tsunade even tried to sneak him out of the village but every single time they were found out, luckily she had her strongest **henge **technique active so she would still be able to return to him. And whenever she couldn't be there she sent Shizune, someone he consider as an older sister and Tsunade as an aunt (a fact Shizune and Tsunade loved). Tsunade was more than disappointed and angry at Jiraiya for skipping out on his god fatherly duties.

The other pair they allowed into the realm were the only ones who actually fed him and tried their best to make sure he was fed, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku. His mom made sure to make them a very well sized house and well stocked with food. Their and Tsunade/Shizune's house had portals back to the Elemental Nations, the portals were specially made, only someone with their genetic makeup could go through the portal. If anyone else went through they'd die or it just wouldn't work. It had to be 100% match for the portal to work.

The portal also made it so that when you went into the Elemental Nations their appearance would change until they returned. So they wouldn't be completely stuck in this realm. Not that they minded, they loved this realm.

Tsunade drank sake with the boss summon, Shizune and Ayame loved cuddling with the smaller rabbits while Teuchi enjoyed the peace of nature. Mom even checked it over with Shinju and he gave the okay for her to give Tsunade and Shizune back their chakra. They were both thankful and wouldn't abuse it. Not that they could in her eyes since they used it to heal and care for others. Hell they were even allowed to keep their summoning contract, the slugs were very grateful and my mother offered to link the realms and the slugs and rabbits agreed. Since they never had any conflict between them. So now the slugs lived in his mother's realm now. They were a very kind and respectful race.

They were even allowed to use it to heal others in the Elemental Nations, she just had to place a seal on them to keep their green glowing medical chakra invisible from all others. They were thankful more so that they were able to help others again.

And now it was finally time to go and train in his grandmothers' realm. Training can only get you so strong until you need real world experience.

Naruto was getting his scrolls and belongings together. Which consisted of a medium sized mochi hammer made of the original Shinju tree after Shinju was seal which made it able stronger than pure diamonds, the summoning scroll contract for the rabbits which his mother told him to keep on him at all times so that his mother could summon him to her at any time, and a scroll full of mochi (for whenever he summoned a rabbit) clothes, his sword Kyoka Suigetsu which his mother told him would increase his **Tsukuyomi's** power, his Yata Mirror shield basically his ultimate defense but he'd only bring it out if he desperately needed it, ninja tools and whatever else his mom deemed necessary including a cocoon.

This cocoon was special, his mother had given it to him a year ago saying that what is inside is called the Moonlight Butterfly, a very majestic and powerful being, that had sworn to protect her long ago and has chosen to rebirth to protect her son. She told him to always have it on him and not to worry about damaging it as its cocoon is stronger than diamonds. It will only hatch when it is desperately needed or to protect him. And the cocoon was enchanted to always be in his pocket, and never be detected by any being.

His outfit was a white long sleeve shirt with the moon on it, black baggy jeans, a silver trench coat with 10 black magatama on it (3 rows of 3 and one above the first row of 3) and the mochi hammer on his back and the rabbit scroll strapped on his back. His horns have grown to around 6 ½ inches and his hair has grown to around the middle of this back in a ponytail and was still spikey with two bangs framing his face and his hair was kept short so his Great Shinju eye could open and be unobscured. Though it was straightening out a bit to match his mother's it was still quite spikey like his father's. His eyebrows were circular like his mothers and his eyes were a very pure color blue, like the color of pure water. He was around 5 foot 7 inches which was good for a 13 year old.

He headed outside to see his mother and his spirit of a father outside.

His mother was standing there in a pure white kimono and a silver obi across her waist. In her hand was her "symbol of power" it looked like a combination of a gunbai (war fan) and a monk staff, similar to her child Hagoromo's. Her horns 9 inches long, hair reaching her ankles as she was standing 5 foot 9. Her eyes were pure white with tints of silver. She always has a light smile on her face.

His father, a spirit which none but a select few could see was standing there in his eternal garb since he can't change his clothes ever since he died. A long white medium collared trench coat with red flames along the bottom, blue long sleeve shirt and blue shinobi pants along with on his forehead a Konoha headband. He always seemed to have a calm look on his face but you could see in his eyes happiness most likely due to the fact that he was with his wife and child, happy, even if he was dead.

In the 5 years of training he had learned to open his Shinju eye and use a majority of the abilities but master over only a few. He could use **Shinra Tensei **and **Bansho Ten'in **easily along with **Preta Path **which could absorb energy, including pure elements such as water, fire or lighting as long as he has space for such energy, if he was full and he absorbed it'd be bad for him. He could use some of the other paths but not all. He couldn't use the **Outer Path **or the **Human Path**. He could only summon an arm or a ribcage of **Susanno**. He could summon **Amaterasu** with no blood aftereffect but it tired him greatly. And could use **Tsukuyomi **but it still gave him a headache and the headache became more powerful once he pulled out Kyoka Suigetsu, a sword capable of magnifying his illusionary powers. **Kamui** and **Kotoamatsukami **he couldn't use whatsoever. His mother told him that they would come to him eventually and to just keep training.

He could use his father's **Hiraishin **with markers to a degree but couldn't transport people and nowhere even remotely close to the **Second Step**. Along with his father's **Rasengan **he tried to create the elemental variation with wind chakra into it creating the **Rasenshuriken** but it always blew up in his face, literally and damaged his arm to an extent that the Shinju almost couldn't heal so his mother and father forbid him from trying again until they found a way around it.

He had Ninjutsu for various elements but he always had trouble with fire and earth. He used his **Shadow Clones **to help but they could only do so much.

He was proficient using a mochi hammer and Kyoka Suigetsu but he wasn't a master, at least not with the Suigetsu.

He could summon rabbits as he became their summoner. His personal summons are Kiiro and Aka. Kiiro was the daughter of the boss summon Shiruba and wore a yellow vest and was the size of a medium dog with a large mochi hammer, she was very strong. While Aka, sister of Shiro my mother's personal summon and wore a red vest with a blue outline and was the same size as Kiiro and had the same sized mochi hammer as he had. He learned their Taijutsu style which consisted of speed and multiple hits at once, took him quite a while but he finally got able to do it at around the 4th year of training.

He could also use about 3 tails of Shinju's chakra but didn't like to. He felt he was using it against Shinju's will even though they assured him numerous times he wasn't. They finally got him to agree to use tails if he was ever facing a dangerous opponent due to the fact that Shinju's chakra along with his mochi hammer could kill monsters, whereas normally only celestial bronze could do so. Kyoka Suigetsu had enough celestial bronze to kill monsters and enough steel to protect against mortals as well.

He had killed before, his mother had taken him to save a village from bandits to help get it out of his system. He puked the second it was all done but his mother had told him "As long as you don't take pleasure in killing or kill for no reason then you perfectly okay". He still didn't like killing and would only do so if it was absolutely necessary or if they were completely evil and harming peace.

He got those thoughts out of his head and headed outside having everything he needed.

He smiled and went up to his mom to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You ready honey? Have everything you need? Better not forget anything. Got the scroll? All your clothes? The mochi for the summons?" she's about to continue when his dad laughed and put a hand on her shoulder "Honey he has everything, if he didn't Shinju would've reminded him".

"Yea Kaguya-chan, relax I'm sure the little guy has everything" Tsunade says with a chuckle while leaning against a tree next to Shizune, while Teuchi and Ayame were smiling at him. "Now make sure while you're there to try some ramen so I can make sure mine is better" Teuchi says with a bright smile and Ayame giggles and shakes her head "Ignore him Naru-chan, just be safe and be sure to train real hard" He smiles and nods "Of course Ayame-chan, what else would I be doing?"

She smirks at him "Oh I don't know maybe you'll find yourself a girlfriend~" he starts to feel his cheeks heat up and his mother holds him close to her "No! I will not allow my baby to be defiled! If he ever does find a girl she has to be accepted by me and his grandmother" Tsunade nods and chuckles "Hey me too, I gotta make sure my nephew has a nice strong woman, no weak fan girl or anything".

Shizune chuckles "Oh let off the poor boy he's overheating" He gives her a mock glare which makes her giggle. His dad finally seeing to save him pulls his mother off of him "Honey he'll be okay, we raised him to be a gentleman and treat woman nicely, and to stay away from fan girls. We need to keep going soon, my mother is expecting you soon I believe. He will be more than safe".

She nods and calms down "I know but this is his first time away from me for so long since I got him back, I'm worried for him". His dad smiles and rubs her back "I know but I will be with him until he's settled down and claimed in camp while you are with my mother preparing everything for claiming with her. He will be able to stay in my mother's cabin so no one can get even close to him in fear of being turned into a jackrabbit."

She sighs and nods "I know, just Naruto make sure to keep me posted via summons, summon Chisana or Hayai for relaying messages just be sure to give them mochi before they go. I want to hear from you every 3 days unless you go on a quest which then I want to hear from you whenever you're resting".

He smiles and nods, kissing his mother's forehead, slightly below her Shinju eye "Don't worry mom I'll keep in touch. I'm ready whenever you are". She smiles and kisses his cheek "Okay lets go" she snaps her fingers and opens a portal "Go on honey, you and your father will be going to camp half-blood while I have to hide with your grandmother for a couple days until I'm able to use my Primordial abilities over there". I wave to her and everyone else, individually saying goodbye.

He gives his mom one last kiss on the cheek and a hug, which she returns as dad and he walks through the portal.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

Mr. D was having a normal day at this retched camp but sadly Chiron had gotten blamed for poisoning his father's tree of a demigod. So he had to choose a new director he chose Tantalus, he'd be sure to shake things up in camp.

The rest of his day was going good until he felt a new kid walk through. Normally he wouldn't care but this kid felt powerful, very powerful. He also looked very strange. He had two 6 inch silver horns, which strangely made him think of rabbits, this thought appeared more when he saw the medium sized mochi hammer on his back. His outfit looked normal, beside the trench coat. And the weirdest thing was his forehead, it looked like he had another eye on it.

Sure he's seen gods or goddess with weird looks, and of course monsters but never a demigod with a THIRD eye. Only god or goddess that was similar would have to be Kaguya Otsutsuki and it couldn't be her since her children sealed her up to gain her power. He sighed, another kid and this one was bound to cause a headache. He can feel that he sure as hell isn't fully Greek and he knows his father is NOT going to like this. But all he can do is wait until claiming and see what happens then. Hopefully it isn't a major headache.

He sighed and headed towards the kid

-~POV change~-

Walking through camp, all he is getting are strange looks from most. Well considering his horns and 3rd eye he was bound to get them but he doesn't care. His horns and eye were like his mother's and love them. They could say whatever and he would never care.

He heads towards the only non-Greek looking house. A large man, wearing a leopard print shirt and kakis. He looked a bit on the chunky side as he could see as he walked out and glared at him.

He looks up at the man "Hello I am Naruto Namikaze (his mother told him not to use her name due to the fact that her last name was link to her primordial nature) I am a demigod from the elemental nations brought here unconsciously by my mother, she left me a note to get here."

The man looked shocked "Really elemental nations? Demigods from there never end up here, since they can use chakra. Do you have any proof you're from there?" He extend his hand and summons a **Rasengan**, causing the man to inspect it. 'Well that's definitely chakra' he thinks as he strokes his beard. "I am Mr. D you will address me as such." He nods and follows him towards the house. "Come in I'll send for someone to give you a tour." Naruto walks inside as Mr. D waves for what looks like a satyr "Syn, take him on a tour of camp and show him to his cabin, be careful around the border due to the…unpleasant situation that has happened".

The satyr looks shocked at my appearance but doesn't say anything. 'I just wish for once people would stop staring, and just figure out he must have gotten them from his godly parent' he sighs as he follows Syn for the tour.

He takes him around, showing him all the cabins, he notices his grandmother's cabin. It looks lovely, reminds him of his mother due to the silvery glow, like his horns or his mother's kimono in the night. The satyr also shows him some of the activities. The lava on the climbing wall surprises him. "Doesn't Mr. D worry about hurting the kids of his siblings with that?" he asks Syn and the satyr laughs a bit "Naw Mr. D has never been the caring type, not to any of the campers or even really anybody".

He looks back at the 'Big House' as Syn calls it and glares. He truly did not like people who did not care for family and he had a strong feeling that most of these '_gods_' didn't care much about anything besides themselves or on rare occasions their children. His mother and father had taught him all about Greek mythology and the gods. The only ones he could truly like were his grandmother Artemis, Hestia (being the goddess of family), Poseidon since he seemed to be loyal to his family first Olympus next. He truly hated Zeus and Ares. All they cared for were themselves and war. And from what his mother heard from his grandmother, Zeus was denying that this Titan names Kronos was even rising, even though the signs were there.

He'd have to be careful. Mr. D could easily report his powers and abilities to Zeus, and he did not trust Zeus one bit. Knowing him he'd demand that he be forcefully made loyal to Olympus or that his mother give the other demigods chakra. Not like she would. She is a Primordial, stronger than the whole Olympus council combined. Though she would not threaten them or fight them. But she would protect her son and Shinju's gift. And that's another thing he needs to keep quiet with. Shinju being inside of him. A Primordial being stronger than his mom and Typhoon easily. The gods would want to cage or subdue him and that's another thing he nor his mother would let happen.

"Oi, Naruto? You there" Syn waves his hand in front of Naruto's face. He shakes his head to get out of his thoughts and look over the Syn "Sorry just thinking that all this is so strange. Who knew all these gods existed".

Syn smiles and nods "True and you're taking it quite well. You should have seen how many other half-bloods take it, they kinda freak out".

He chuckles as we get back on the tour. He looks around and see a lone tree on a hill, it looks dying and he strangely feel sad for it. As Syn is busy talking to a tree nymph he walks over to the tree and place his hand on it. There's a spirit inside this tree, and not a nymph, a human spirit, like it was preserved in there. But with the tree dying she is in pain. He quietly draws Shinju's chakra to heal the tree a bit, at least to ease the pain. Shinju smiles at Naruto's doings, allowing it since there is life in the tree.

He heads back to where Syn left him and Syn returns shortly, sporting a blush while looking off towards the nymph. "O-okay let's get you to your cabin" he says shakily. He nod and go along with him.

They end up at Cabin #11 or Hermes Cabin and two twins answer. "Naruto this is Travis and Conner Stoll. Cabin consolers for Hermes cabin where you will be staying until you are claimed, which shouldn't be long considering your mom brought you to this universe. They will show you to your sleeping area. Dinner is when the horn calls. See you then." Syn heads off leaving him with the twins as the stare at him, more like his horns and forehead.

"Got something to say, say it or stop staring" he says in a dry tone.

The look nervous but stop staring and don't say anything. He sighs and decide to drop it. "Now where am I laying? Also don't touch my scrolls or hammer, they are heavily trapped" he says in a serious tone.

They gulp and nod and show to a bunk bed, he lays his storage scroll and rabbit scroll on the bed. "I'm gonna walk around camp, I'll be at the table for dinner" they nod as he heads out. Camp is different than what he expected, his dad is following him but hasn't said anything so he doesn't seem crazy by talking to himself. He starts heading towards the stables when these brutish looking kids surround him.

"Oh well look what we got here, a newbie and a freak all in one" one of the more thuggish looking males say "what do you think Mark? Think his freak's horns will allow him to do initiation?"

The kid he figures as Mark, who's wearing the same red shirt and camouflage pants as the rest looks at my horns and smirks "Yeah he should be able to might have to file them down."

That angers him and his dad glares as well because when his mother eventually showed her true form to him he loved her silver horns and he is very proud that his son got them. Whatever happens next he knows his mother and Shinju will more than agree it was the correct choice of action as long as he doesn't use chakra which he doubt he will.

He pulls out his hammer "Look I just got here and now you insult my horns which I got from my mother. You touch them I break bones so back off" he says in a deathly serious tone, scaring a few but Mark and a few others keep going.

"Ooo what you gonna do bunny boy?" he says in a mocking tone. Before he can react Naruto's in front of him, his right fist lightly touches his stomach as he says "**Rabbit style: Consecutive 20**" just as he finished he was sent flying away into the lake, he crawls out and looks at me shocked "W-what the hell!?".

"That was one attack from me, one of my weaker ones mind you. It's 20 punches going so fast it looks like 1 little tap, I can go up to 500 in 1 but that's a little over kill. Now please leave because I don't wish to hurt you all." He glares at them to get his point across. All but one gives up and rushes him with a spear, he dodges and taps the head of the spear with his hammer and the celestial bronze tip gets severely dented, making it unable to be used again , shocking everyone around.

"I'd leave if I were you that was bronze, stronger than bone. Think of what would happen to you if I tapped you."

They all get scared, grab the down thug and run off.

He sees a girl in the same outfit frown at her fleeting siblings and looks at him "Sorry there kid, they can be jerks. Sadly I use to be like them at one time".

He nods his head "It is all okay, they act on their own. My name is Naruto, and you are?" he extends his hand and smiles.

She smiles and shakes his hand "I'm Clarisse La Rue, child of Ares. Nice horns, make you look very intimidating." He smiles and laughs a bit "Thanks I get them from my mother" She nods "never seen any goddess with horns but who knows. Maybe I just haven't met her yet". She looks at his hammer in interest "Isn't that a hammer used to make sweets?" He nods "Yeah but I'd say it works well as a weapon" she chuckles and nods "Definitely, hey I was wondering if you wanted to join my team for Capture the Flag. You'd be a great addition and before you say anything don't worry about my siblings, they kinda have to listen to me as cabin counselor."

He sees his dad move behind her so he can see him and not look crazy for staring off into space, his dad nods "Do it, it'll help get some trust before your claiming, just don't show off or use too much of your skills. You still need to keep things hidden especially from Dionysus" He nods and smiles at Clarisse "Sure capture the flag sounds fun as long as no one gets really hurt".

In the distance a conch horn blows signifying dinner "well dinner time, we can talk more tomorrow okay Naruto" she says as she heads off to the pavilion

He heads off towards the pavilion, he sees all the campers looking at him and the Ares table glaring at him minus Clarisse who had a small smile on her face and a few others that looked scared. He goes to sit down at Hermes table as his dad walk over to the fire and sit down near it. The Hermes cabin seems very excited and talking about how he defeated some Ares campers.

"Dude how did you put the smack down on those Ares kids and can you do it again for us to see?" they ask excited. "No I do not just show my power for fun, only to defend myself or try and keep peace" they frown but nod, about to ask more questions when Mr. D speaks up.

"Okay brats shut up and listen up! We have a new brat his name is Naruto Namikaze, stand up brat" he begrudgingly stands up, sending a very well hidden glare at Mr. D and waves at everyone "introduce yourself. Like likes, dislikes and whatnot".

He sighs "I am Naruto Namikaze. My likes are training, protecting people close to me and rabbits. I dislike evil people and those who wish to wage war." This causes many at the Ares table to glare at him, besides Clarisse who seems like she understands. 'Maybe there really is one good child of the war god' he thinks before continuing to introduce himself. "My dreams for the future are to make peace." He sits down and Mr. D pinches the bridge of his nose "We also have a new director since Chiron was banished. Meet Tantalus".

The man, he figured to be Tantalus, was a pale thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner's jumpsuit. He has blue shadows under his eyes, dirty hands and badly cut gray hair. He seemed to be trying to grab food off the table, which seemed to jump away from him. The campers all gasped when they heard his name. This caused the man to smile until he ended up on him and frowns "What kid I dont' scare you? he said in a snide tone. He shakes his head "what is there to be afraid of? A man too weak from malnourishment and evil from the crimes you committed. You have no real power to harm, only cause fear". He glares at him and he opens his Shinju eye a crack to show him a small sliver of it, it was enough to stop him from glaring at him, Mr. D aslo noticed his eye and frowns. Tantalus snorts and turns his glare away to a different table. Containing a boy roughly his own age with black shaggy hair and another who is quite large (not fat but more in a muscular way) who the other boy seems to just want to avoid. Tantalus chuckles a bit before speaking up "Well since the border iis broken due to the stupid tree being on the fritz," this causes many to glare at him but he seems to not nice, or chooses not to before continuing "we can't really have Capture the Flag, so how about Cahriot races?"

Mr. D seems to get a mischievous smile "Those races were disbanded due to the harmful nature of them. I approve" he says while looking at everyone and chuckling, probably loving the idea of children getting hurt. Which angered him greatly.

Everyone grumbles as Clarisse looks at him and points to her then to him as if to ask 'team up?' He nods and smiles. Chariot races seem fun, might as well. She smiles and nods.

He has a feeling camp will be interesting, he just hopes everything goes well after his claiming.

**Chapter 2 Done!**

Woo! Ow my hands hurt DX nearly 6000 words. Oh well it was fun XD

I want to thank all the review and favorites/follows. You all are filling my email with them and I love it XD

I want to thank Joseph Bertrand (the challenge creator) and the-Contradiction for helping me and reminding me to add some stuff and pointing out 2 major errors. ^^

Syn is a OC satyr but don't worry, I only used him as a replacement Grover

The Moonlight Butterfly is from Dark Souls. It will be more or less Naruto's animal guardian. Kind of like how Percy has Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary. I might another mythical creature as Naruto's 'Mrs. O'Leary.

Keep up the reviews, if you have anything you wanna tell me personally besides "good story" or whatnot. PM me ^^ I'll reply quite fast since I keep an eye on my email.

I hope you all liked this chapter ^^ now onto chapter 3….after I rest my hands for a bit ;_;

Stay tuned ^^

-Hareta Sora


	3. Chapter 3

Woo chapter 3!

A matter came to my attention that containers of the Shinju can fly. Naruto can but it drains a massive amount of energy for him right now.

Also someone wished for Clarisse to be an option for Naruto. She will have a crush on Naruto (not Annabeth I decided against with Annabeth) and be Thalia's 'rival' in love.

Naruto will still be dense to females, he gets that from his father. Something his mother doesn't like

I do apologize for changing POV randomly previous chapters I do NOT do that on purpose. My mind changes it and it gets messed up ;_; I paid special attention this chapter to keep it from happening again and I will be doing so from now on. It annoys me too.

For any worried that I might have made him too weak or whatnot:

He isn't weak, just in training. He has many, many abilities. Even with all his teachers. Learning them all in 5 year time span is incredibly difficult especially since he started at 8 and was barely in the ninja academy at the time. He just started using his Shinju eye which has so many abilities (6 paths and all Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan abilities) plus the Hiraishin and Rasengan among numerous elemental and other jutsus. Learning that in 5 years would be near impossible. He will be gradually stronger, unlocking more and more of his abilities as he goes along, and in moments of great stress

**I do not own Naruto, Bleach or Dark Souls. All rights go to their individual owners.**

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up a bit before everyone, grabs his scrolls and hammer and heads to the arena to train. The arena was huge and reminded him of a gladiatorial pit, minus the pit. He moves his hands to the familiar sign and silently says "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" summoning 25 clones and pulls out his hammer.

He trains for an hour or two then silently cleans and dries himself using pure water and wind manipulation.

He hears the horn and heads over to the pavilion again for breakfast. He looks around, sees Clarisse again as she gives a small wave and smile, which he returns, the same boy with black shaggy hair, which he had met on his second day was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He also saw Tantalus glaring at Percy and him. He truly did not like the man. He didn't like many older people, such as Mr. D but he chalked that up to his past. He was never a fan of adults except for the select few that were allowed in his mother's realm. He still had nightmares from his past but luckily the Shinju kept them from getting too bad.

He was also afraid of fire due to his harsh past, he never told his mother but he figured she knew as she very briefly covered fire Ninjutsu trying to get to the next topic. Shinju was the only one who he was sure knew and thankfully also kept it secret. Ever since he was small fire has scared him, it reminded him of the mobs that came after him and beat him, and they even set him on fire countless times. This was the main reason he couldn't use fire jutsus as well and why **Amaterasu **exhausted him so much. He knew he would have to get over it at some point but it was quite difficult with memories of being burnt alive in your memories.

He sighed, expelling those thoughts from his mind and sat down for breakfast after offering fractions to his mother and grandmother. Today was the day of the chariot race. She would do the driving while he fought off projectiles and hit anyone if they got close enough. His hammer was great for that and he had kunai to fire at them. It had been his 4th day at camp, he sent a message to his mother yesterday about his days in camp. His dad had also left yesterday, after he had settled down in camp.

He had also met with Percy, he seemed like a pretty okay guy, he'd have to hang out with him more, and he seemed good. The meeting between them was quite something.

**~Flashback~**

It had been his 2 day at camp. He was walking around, planning on heading to the arena to find Clarisse, so they could talk about teaming up. He figured she'd be there, she looked like the kind of warrior that likes to keep their skills sharpened. When he nearby overhears to people arguing about their chariots.

He saw a tan skinned girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes arguing heatedly with a boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes.

The girl glared at the boy "Percy! You don't think I'm worried about Grover!? He's my friend too" the boy sighed "I know Annabeth but the dreams and visions are just concerning me and getting me on edge." She sighs and nods "I understand but we can't leave unless we have a quest".

He clears his throat slightly "Sorry I don't mean to be eavesdropping I was just searching for Clarisse. Do any of know where she is?"

They both look at me and notice him, the girl, Annabeth sees his horns and eye and gets a glint in her eyes and rushes over to him and smiles "Are your horns real? Is that eye? Are those the natural form of your eyebrows? Isn't that a mochi hammer?" she asks in a very fast pace.

He sighs and holds up a hand telling her to stop "I applaud you for being the first one to ask and not just stare. I'll try and answer any questions that I was able to hear in your quick pace of speaking" she smiles sheepishly and blushes very lightly in embarrassment (he figures). "Yes these are real horns. Yes it is an eye but I will not open it outside of battle. Yes it is the natural form of them and finally yes it is a mochi hammer but it is stronger than celestial bronze and can be used to kill monsters due to the type of wood it is made of but I'm not answering any more questions about it."

She seems to gotten what she wanted out of the questions because she was writing all of it down in a small little notebook with a giant smile on her face. He sighs "You're Annabeth right? And you must be Percy. I am Naruto Namikaze. Pleasure to meet you both" he bows slightly and looks back to Annabeth "So have you seen Clarisse" she shakes her head and he sighs, getting ready to walk off when Percy stops him "Wait! I heard what you did to some Ares kids, I was wonder if I could see how strong you are?"

He looks at him and raises an eyebrow "You mean like training?" Percy nods, he then sees behind Percy, his father who smiles and nods "It would be good. You befriend him you might be good with Poseidon which would help when Zeus freaks out". He sighs and nods "Sounds good to me" he summons Kyoka Suigetsu at their shock and walk to the center of the ring "I'm not gonna fight you with my hammer cause that might shatter bones if I land a hit on you" Percy seems to accept this as he pulls out a pen which changes to a Greek sword. It looks well balanced and flowing with power.

He unsheathes Suigetsu and wait for him to move, Percy understands and takes the initiative and leaps towards him with a diagonal strike, and he block and kick him in the gut, sending him back. He rushes him quickly swinging horizontal with the back of his black, aiming to hit his ribs when it gets blocked, Percy then tries to hit him with the butt of his sword but he jumps back and dashes under Percy's follow up slash, hits the side of Percy's legs with the sheathe, causing him to trip sideways. As Percy falls he kicks the other side of him, sending him shooting across the ring. Percy shakily stands up only to get a blade to his throat "do you yield?" he asks in a calm tone. Percy nods and he sheathes Suigetsu "Good, you did well, speed needs to be worked on" I look over to see Annabeth with a look of shock on her face. He quickly seals Kyoka Suigetsu back into the seal on his wrist and goes to walk out when Percy calls out "wait! Why are you looking for Clarisse?" He tilts his head "She wanted me to team up with her for the chariot races. She seemed well enough so I agreed. Maybe I should check Ares cabin, maybe they won't attack me this time" he says, the last part more to himself than the other two in the room. They sweat drop at this as he continues to walk out.

Percy Jackson was going to be interesting if he could get stronger and more calm headed, he smiled as he walks out towards where he hopes to find Clarisse.

**~Flashback End~**

Breakfast had ended and all the campers were rushing to get their chariots together. He went over to Ares cabin, sure most were still glaring at him but some had accepted him…after he defeated them to the duels they challenged him to. The chariot was dark metal with spikes rimming it, the symbol for Ares was on it and was being pulled by 2 skeleton horses.

He smiled at her "Ready there?" she nods and smiles "Hell yeah! We are so going to win!" He chuckles and gets on next to her and draws his hammer and rests it against his shoulder "Well I'm ready to go. I got all my tools and my weapons. This will be quite fun".

She whips the reins, sending the horses off and smiles "Hell yeah it will. And remember I focus on driving and you focus on hitting projectiles and hitting anyone who gets close" He nods and she smiles.

They arrive at the race course to see chariots of various design and color. Apollo cabin's was way too gold and shiny, maybe that was a tactic? While Hermes cabin's was patched together and looked to be caked in dust. Then he saw Percy and Annabeth riding in a very well built looking one being pulled by two pegisi.

The races begin after an "inspiring" speech from Tantalus they begin.

He and Clarisse shoot off the line. He quickly deflects 2 arrows sent by Apollo cabin's chariot and fires two kunai with smoke tag at them, upon impact smoke explodes from their chariot, blinding them and sending them almost out of the course.

They first lap went well, Percy and Annabeth getting close and closer. They were about to catch up entirely when an ear piercing screech fills the air. He looks up to see a whole flock of stymphalian birds coming towards them, he sees Annabeth and Percy drive off and fending off some birds. He sends explosive tagged kunai at the birds, causing some to fall. He looks at Clarisse but she is completely focused on driving, which he can't blame her, some people when they focus on one thing they drown out everything else. He looks up to see one gigantic one, 10 times bigger than the rest. 'That's going to be trouble' he thinks as they cross the finish line as Percy and Annabeth drive off the rest of the birds.

Tantalus smiles "Congratulations Clarisse La Rue and Naruto Namikaze, you two win! While you Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will be punished for harming those poor birds that were merely minding their own business" he says with a smirk and slight anger while saying his name.

Clarisse looked surprised at the dead stymphalian birds. Just as she stepped off the biggest one snatched her in its claw and fly away fast. Everyone looks in shock and tries to fire arrows at it. He tries but no kunais are helping, he'd most likely have to use **Susanno**. He gulped and was worried until he heard the voice of Shinju say "**Do it. It is the only technique that could help her. Maybe now you can form it full and fire an arrow. Make sure you are sure before firing**" he nods and opens his Shinju eye, shocking many and yells "**Susanno!**"

What happens next surprises many including Dionysus and scares some, mostly Tantalus. A giant skeleton form**s **around him. Spine, rib cage, arms and head which is sprouting two horns like his. Next tendons and muscles form around the bones. And lastly it ignites in a fierce silver glow.

He looks up to the stymphalian bird that is eyeing him. "**Arrow!**" he yells as a flaming bow appears in one hand and a bow in another, he notches the bow and focus all his chakra in his Shinju eye, taking careful aim and finally yells "**Fire!**" The arrow shoots off faster than any thought possible and strikes the bird straight in the chest, it drops Clarisse which causes Naruto the disperse **Susanno **rushing and catching Clarisse.

The bird bursts into golden dust leaving a giant golden metal feather imbedded in the ground. He seals it away and quickly lays Clarisse near the medics from Apollo cabin "Heal her" he says to them in a serious tone, they nod and get to work. He falls to the ground a few feet away and sees Mr. D walking towards him with Tantalus hiding behind him.

Above him appears the symbol of his mother, her staff (combination of a gumbai war fan and monk staff) standing upright with a single rabbit curling around the base of the staff with Shinju's tree form behind the staff with a large crescent moon behind all of it and beside it was the smaller version of his grandmother's symbol, a crescent moon.

Mr. D's eyes widen in shock and behind him he hears a female voice he doesn't recognize say in a booming voice "**All hail Naruto Namikaze Otsutsuki. Child of Kaguya Otsutsuki Primordial goddess of the Moon, Nature, Peace, Chakra and Rabbits. And Grandchild of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Nature, Virginity and Childbirth**" which resulted in many looking at him in shock and awe.

He turns around sees his mother smiling at him beside a woman with long auburn hair with a silver circlet on her forehead, wearing a silver parka and an olive green long sleeve shirt with dark grey jeans, with a silver bow and quiver on her back. She smiled softly at me "Hello my sweet grandchild, you do look a lot like your mother, but I see parts of your father in you"

He smiles softly at Artemis, his grandmother. He can see bits of his father in her, mostly the skin color and the calm caring aura she gives off. His mother comes over and checks him over worryingly "Do you feel okay? You summoned a full **Susanno **for the first time and summoned and fired an arrow" he nods and smiles at his mother's worry. "Don't worry mom I'm fine, I did what I had to do to save a friend, Shinju helped encourage me to make it work"

Artemis smiles and rubs his mother's back "He's okay Kaguya, we have claimed him, he can stay in my cabin, as long as he agrees to the contents of the letter in there" his mom nods and smiles "Hopefully we'll see you again soon honey" she kisses his cheek and Artemis hugs him before flashing away.

Mr. D looks at him "Ugh this is going cause a massive headache. Move your stuff over to Artemis's cabin later today. And don't use creepy skeleton again. I have to go tell this to my father."

He looks at him and narrow his eyes "It's called **Susanno **I literally yelled it" Mr. D waves it off and flashes away leaving a frightened looking Tantalus behind. He looks at him and looks at his forehead, he quickly opens his eye causing Tantalus to fall backwards and crawling away from him. He and the Shinju laugh. He closes it again, leaving him there as he walks back to Clarisse who had woken up just as Mr. D announced his lineage.

She smirks at him "Primordial goddess and Artemis eh? Pretty fancy there rabbit boy". He chuckles "Yeah but doesn't change anything, titles are titles. Actions prove more and just because of my mother doesn't mean I'm undefeatable. That was the first time I've ever called a full **Susanno **or even fired an arrow with it. I still have a lot of training to do. But don't worry I may never have fired an arrow off it but that doesn't mean I'm a bad aim, I'm guessing my grandmother blessed me with that or something".

She smirks and chuckles "Good, if you had gotten cocky on me I would've hit you, hard". He nods "Good, are you feeling well enough to head back to your cabin or should I carry you?" she blushes slightly (not that he notices) and shakes her head and gets up "No I'm fine, and anyways you have a new cabin to move into".

He looks towards Artemis's cabin and nods "I do. I will see you after I move in, okay?" She nods and walks to her cabin. He goes to Hermes cabin to grab his stuff, people kind of looked at him in awe. He sighed and just grabbed his scrolls and headed off.

He got to Artemis's cabin and slowly opens the door. The inside looks just as great as the outside. The walls are a dark olive looking green with silver vines on the walls. There were many beds, silver frame and dark green bedding. He looked around and found a door with a note on it. He pulled it off the door and opened it up to read.

'_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your Grandmother, Artemis. I can't wait to see more of you. My son and your mother tell me you are very well behaved and very humble. Do not worry about being in the way of my hunters. They accepted your father and they will come to fully accept you. But knowing you from your mother, you would still wish to not be in their way. So that is why I created a room for just you. Just remember whenever my hunters are here you are to listen to them and be mindful. Knock before entering the cabin and before leaving your room. Just in case they are changing or anything. Well I can't wait to see you again soon._

_Until then_

_With Love,_

_Grandma Artemis'_

He smiles and opens the door, with note in hand. The room looks the same as the main room outside but more personal. There seemed to be a trophy case that already contained the bird feather but shrunken down 'his grandmother must've put it there from his seal when he entered the room or something' he thought. The bed was slightly larger than the ones in the main room. There was a bathroom attached to his room, most likely to keep the hunter's privacy. There was also a desk with pictures of his mother, father and grandmother on them. He smiled as he put his scrolls next to the trophy case.

He looked around the room and felt at home. It reminded him of the cabin he grew up in for those 5 years with his mother.

He headed outside to see many people shocked and surprised. Probably a mix between the surprised to see he wasn't a jackalope and still shock from the whole summoning a giant skeleton around him.

He sighed as he looked at them "What?" They looked nervous and that caused him to sigh again "it's called **Susanno**, it's an ethereal body and an incredible defense of mine, and this was my first time using it fully. There did I answer the questions?" they nod sheepishly and slowly disperse. He shakes his head and walks over to Ares cabin to see Clarisse.

Ares cabin looks wary of him as he walks up to a nervous looking Clarisse "What's wrong?"

She calms at the sight of him and smiles "Nothing just I got a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece and was kind of wondering if you come along with me? You're the only one I really trust backing me up" He smiles and nods "Of course I'll come along, I'd be honored".

Clarisse smiles and heads off to tell Mr. D that she decided who is going on the quest with her.

He smiles and looks up to the sky thinking that this quest is going to be interesting. He heads back to his cabin to grab his scrolls and heads to the tree to meet Clarisse waiting for him "Sorry I had to grab my scrolls," she nods "so where are we off to?"

She looks around "We need to go to the pier to get us a ride to the Sea of Monsters, then we need to figure out some kind of game plan before we reach there because we will have to face down against Charybdis and Scylla."

He nods as he follows her to the pier to see a very gruff looking biker, clad in leather studded jacket, red shirt and dark jeans, wearing dark shades that seem to be glowing behind them, reminds him of fire and sharpening what looks like a massive broadsword. He looks up, notices us and smirks "Well if it isn't my daughter and the son of the Shinto Primordial, good choice. I heard how he summoned this giant skeleton that was able to fire this massive arrow. Pretty hefty fire power" he says while smirking.

He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, never being use to compliments as Clarisse heads over to her dad "What are you doing here dad?" she asks in confusion. He smirks "Well I'm here to give you two a ride," he snaps his fingers and a giant metal ship raises up from the ocean "This is the C.S.S Birmingham, sunken confederate ship, it'll take you to where you need to go and it's fully stocked with artillery fire and cannons. The crew will listen to you full so no worries about mutiny" he laughs at his own joke and pats his daughter on the back "do me proud" he flashes off leaving them behind.

"Well let's get going Rabbit" she says with a smirk. Normally that name would annoy him but with her, he knew she wasn't being condescending, merely saying it in a friendly manner. He chuckles and follows her aboard "Aye aye captain".

The boat heads off, following an unknown course. The skeletons more about the bridge, doing their duties as he and Clarisse rest in the wheel house. Calming their nerves for the quest ahead of them.

Woo Chapter 3 Done!

I know not as long as last chapter. At most I'll try and keep around close to 4000 words.

Again I'm sorry about the whole changing perspective thing. I really don't mean to do it. It's just the way I think up the plot is in first person and I sometimes forget to change it for the sake of the story.

I hope I did well at the action scene. This is my first real Fan Fiction that involves action and fights.

I also hope I did Artemis well. And don't worry Ares will show his jerk side late and Naruto will defend her.

I wanted Tantalus to be a bit of a coward. It made sense he'd be afraid of a giant flaming skeleton.

Well I'm gonna get started on chapter 4 in a bit, just gotta rest my hands and think up the plot and whatnot.

Reviews are loved. As are Favorites and Follows. I love seeing those emails ^^ if anyone has anything they wish to tell me or anything they think might help me, go ahead and PM me ^^ I reply to 90% of my reviews and will reply fast to all PM's.

Well Until next time

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	4. Chapter 4

I'm starting to rethink my pairing :/ Clarisse and Naruto would be interesting due to their parents and Clarisse is one of my favorite girls but my number 1 favorite is Thalia. So I don't know what to do. And no I'm not doing a harem, I have nowhere near enough skill to write a well done harem story. So I am sticking to one.

I'll think about it. I have quite some time until Thalia emerges from her tree.

PS I have explained that I don't mean to go first person, I only did that one chapter so stop telling to stop. I already have. It is all third person from now on and it won't change so please stop leaving that in the reviews =_=

Also the reason I say I don't own Dark Souls is because in chapter 2 it mentions the Moonlight Butterfly which is a boss from Dark Souls. So that is why ^^ Sorry for the confusing ^^

**I do NOT own Naruto, Percy Jackson, Bleach or Dark Souls. All rights go to their individual owners**

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

Chapter 4

He and Clarisse were relaxing and lightly sparing when and Iris message appears of Mr. D and he doesn't look too happy.

"What's wrong Mr. D?" Clarisse asks generally confused. Mr. D sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose "I figured they wouldn't be with you two I just had to make sure before I punish them" he tilts his head to the side "punish who? What happened?" he asks confused as Clarisse.

"It Perry and Abbie, they weren't missing, probably to try and take your quest or something. If you find them tell them that they will be punished severely for this."

He sighs at his friends' antics and face palms "We'll be sure to tell them and try to keep them out of trouble though I doubt we'll succeed much on that front". Mr. D sighs and waves his hand through the message.

"I doubt he's trying to take your quest, most likely just trying to get to his friend Grover" he says while sitting in a lotus position.

Clarisse glares at him "How do you know!?" He looks at her "I'm a pretty good judge of character, I was able to see that you aren't like all your siblings. You can be calm, and you think before you act. And despite what others think you do have a girly side". She blushes (not that he notices) and turns away "Whatever I'm still gonna yell at him for leaving camp". He smirks "I never said you couldn't do that, I might do the exact same."

A roar echoes through the boat. They head up to the bridge to see Percy fighting a hydra. "I really hope he doesn't cut anymore heads off" Clarisse says while ordering the skeletons to aim the cannons at it. Just as she says it he slices 3 heads off "Percy! Stop cutting the heads, for every one you cute 2 more will appear!" He yells in frustration. Percy looks confused and shocked they were here and more shocked when the heads regrow. "Damn it" he curses "Percy, Annabeth and Tyson! Head away from the hydra and word of warning do NOT touch the black flames!" they look confused.

He opens his Shinju eye and takes a deep breath "**Amaterasu!**" he yells while staring at the hydra. A second later it erupts in pitch black flames, a screech is heard as it dies and erupts into golden dust, still on fire mind you, and a hydra head is left over and then it fades away, most likely going to his trophy case. He looks at the flames and erases them using his eye. He closes his eye and almost falls over, only to be caught by Clarisse "Thanks Clarisse" he says as she helps sit him down in a chair "No problem Rabbit, after that fancy trick anyone would be exhausted" she says with a friendly smirk. She turns to the skeletons "2 of you go down and collect them and bring them back to the ship. After that get Naruto here sometime to drink."

They nod and head off to do so. Percy and co. come up to the bridge. Clarisse glares at them "And just what are you all doing out of camp and getting in the way of our quest? You do know you are in major trouble with Mr. D, I'm surprised he didn't kick you all out of camp to begin with." Clarisse asks as a skeleton gives him a glass of water. They look around sheepishly causing him to sigh "It doesn't matter but since we picked you up you'll listen to me since it's my quest" Percy seems angry but agrees and Annabeth nods, agreeing to it. Clarisse looks at him "What was that fire anyways?" he sighs and looks up at her "It's called **Amaterasu **an inextinguishable black flame" they all look surprised "only I can extinguish it, but I hate using it" he looks away from them.

"Why is that? Having that powerful of a fire at your will is a pretty good thing to have" Percy says confused. He glares at Percy "I just don't like using it okay! Leave it at that" he gets up and heads to his room under the bridge. Annabeth and Clarisse glare at Percy. "He obviously has a reason Prissy. Think about it, inextinguishable flame, which is extremely dangerous. Especially since only he can extinguish it. He's most likely afraid of it going out of control and burning one of us" she says in an angry tone. Annabeth shakes her head at Percy how is just looking at the ground.

"Well since you two are here you might as well be of use. Do either of you have anything of info on the Fleece since Prissy here has an empathy link with Grover?" Clarisse asks Annabeth.

She thinks a bit before coming to realization "The Grey Sisters! They gave Percy coordinates mentioning something about "where he will need to go". Clarisse looks to Percy "Well?" he sighs "30, 31, 75, and 12. That's all they told me." She nods and heads off to tell the captain.

Tyson looks sad "I hope bunny is okay" he says with a sad but semi-childish tone. Annabeth sighs "yea he seemed really defensive when we mentioned that fire. Maybe he has a bad reaction to it or something. You should probably apologize Seaweed Brain".

Percy grumbles but nods "fine, I'll go apologize" he says while heading down to Naruto's room and knocks on his room door. He opens the door and looks at Percy "Yes?" he asks in a calm tone. "Look I'm sorry for what I said, you probably have a good reason for not using abilities of yours" he says apologetic. He nods "it's okay, let's just say I have a real bad experience with fire and leave it at that" Percy nods when they hear Clarisse call for them. They head up to see Clarisse and Annabeth looking at a map. "We have a problem, well 2" Annabeth looks worried at them. He looks at Clarisse "Charybdis and Scylla, a killer whirlpool or getting snatched from off the deck." She says in a serious tone. He looks at the map to see where each is located "I can deal with Scylla better. If I can get a clear look in her eyes I can keep her under wraps" they seem to be pondering their choices. "Let's go with Charybdis, just in case, she would be easiest to get by without worry of people getting snatched".

He nods his head "We have to be fast to get by her or else" Clarisse nods "I'll have the crew fuel the engine to full power to try and speed past it". Tyson looks up and raises his hand "I will help. I can help with the coal" Percy looks at Tyson worried "Are you sure?" Tyson nods and Percy just sighs.

"I will help keep Scylla away" he says while everyone nods. He walks out onto the deck and unseals Kyoka Suigetsu, deciding it was easier to using **Flying Swallow** technique. By infusing wind chakra into Suigetsu and could easily send of blades of chakra to hit far away targets.

They were speeding up to where Charybdis was. He could see Scylla on the cliff in the distance, too far away to be caught in **Tsukuyomi** but she didn't notice them just yet, Charybdis had and was creating a massive whirlpool, trying to drag them in.

He could hear the engines roaring as they drove through the whirlpool that is Charybdis. He notices some of Scylla's tentacles and immediately starts slashing them away with blades of wind, but no matter how many he sliced away more and more came, they made it across the whirlpool but Scylla was crushing the ship, which was erupting in flames.

The other quest members came to the bridge "Get to the lifeboats! I'll get Tyson!" he yells and hands Clarisse a Hiraishin marker "When you get to land stab this in the ground and I will come" she looks confused but nods and heads off with Percy and Annabeth.

He heads down to the engine to see in ablaze, his breath catches in his throat but urges his voice "Tyson! We need to leave!" Tyson turns around "Percy and everybody already left we need to go now!"

Tyson nods and runs towards him, right as he reaches him the engine starts to explode, his Shinju eye flashes open and he mutters "**Kamui**" as the words pass his throat he and Tyson disappeared in a vortex, just as the ship fully explodes.

**~Kamui World~ (Basically same as Tobi's and Kakashi's pocket dimension)**

He woke up to see Tyson laying not too far away from him. Tyson wakes up and looks around "Where are we bunny?" Tyson says in childish confusion. He sighs and looks around "We are in my pocket dimension, I was able to transfer us here. I just have to wait for Clarisse to set down my marker" he said while he sits down. Tyson looks around worried "Don't worry we are the only two people here." Tyson nods and sits down, seeing as the only thing they can do is wait.

He looks up at the dark sky, sighing. He had successfully used **Kamui **but the bad side was he couldn't use it again, it had taken a lot out of him. Shinju had helped him this time, if he didn't he doubted he could have transported both him and Tyson here.

**-Clarisse POV-**

She was not happy, currently in a wedding dress and with no weapons. She really should've placed Naruto's marker the second she got here, but her damn pride got the better of her, she had a feeling it was her father's fault. Ever since she had that talk with him about 'being sure to show up that puny goddess of peace's son' which angered her slightly that he bad mouthed him, but she was confused as to why.

Luckily her brooding over her dress didn't go on much longer as Polyphemus started yelling about a "Nobody". She looks outside her cell to see Annabeth. "Hurry! Percy is holding him off, you and Grover need to hurry" she hurries after Annabeth who has her stuff. She looks around the bag and finds the marker, tossing it to Percy "Catch it Prissy and stab it in the ground!"

He seems confused but agrees, instantly after a yellow flash fills the room and before her stands Tyson and Naruto, who currently has his huge skeleton arms attached over his and connected to his shoulders, hold Polyphemus back.

**-Naruto POV-**

He smiles over his shoulder at Clarisse who to his surprise is in a wedding dress "Well Clarisse this is a surprise, you look better in a dress than I would've thought and I already expected you to look good in one. Took you awhile to put down my marker" she gets a deep blush (not that he notices, he's that dense people) and glares "Well I would've done it sooner but I kinda got kidnapped!"

He chuckles and kicks the marker back over to her "stick it in the ground when you get somewhere safe, I can at least hold him off". She nods and runs off with the rest of the group.

He looks to Polyphemus who looks confused "Nobody? You sure feel strange." He chuckles and gives the Cyclops a right hook, sending him flying backwards, then some vicious sheep start to swarm him. He swats them away with the arms of **Susanno**.

He feels the pull of his mark and **Hiraishins **away, appearing before the group. He sees Clarisse and group with the Golden Fleece around what looks to be horse fish, similar to Kokuo the 5 tailed Dolphin-Horse, but more aquatic rather than land based.

Percy looks at him "Come on get on a Hippocampus, we need to hurry and get back to camp!" He nods and gets on one of them, Clarisse has the fleece in hand as they ride off.

He runs his hands through the Hippocampi's hair, he looks over to his friends as the left the island. Clarisse, Grover and Percy look tired, while Annabeth seemed renewed. Something must've happened while they split up. And Tyson looked to be enjoying to ride on the hippocampus

The trip back to land was quite quiet as most we just trying to relax. They neared the entrance of the sea where Scylla and Charybdis were at, they started to panic but it disappeared as the Hippocampi head towards a small cavern, big enough to fit them all and allow them to pass by the two monsters.

They continue on their trek towards land. Percy looks around "guess we're heading towards Miami" he says notifying the rest.

They arrive at a pier, Percy says goodbye and thanks to the Hippocampi while Tyson cries over the loss of his sea pony and turns to Clarisse showing her the date on a newspaper "You need to get that back to camp by the date Thalia's tree should be barely surviving" he says while pointing to the Fleece "be best if you fly there."

Clarisse frowns "I have no money though" she looks to Naruto who hands her a card. "My grandmother gave me this, something about needing it to get items, I've never been good with money so she set it up for me, it should be enough for a flight" she nods "what about you?" He smiles at her "don't worry Clarisse, Percy and I will find another ride, since we are unable to fly". Percy looks confused "Why would he care about you?" he sighs "Zeus never knew about my father and since I am his son he isn't too fond of me plus the fact that I'm a demi-primordial doesn't make him like me any much more. Clarisse and Annabeth go get a taxi and get out of here" They nod and head off towards the street.

"Now we just need to find a ride back to camp" He says while looking to Percy, Tyson and Grover. "That won't matter because you aren't leaving with that fleece" a voice says behind them. Percy glares at the man, has straight pale blonde hair, pale skin and a scar on the right side of his face over his eye. "Luke" Percy growls at the man.

"Why hello there Percy, Grover, Cyclops and someone I do not know?" Luke says while looking at him. "I am Naruto Otsutsuki, Child of the Shinto Primordial Kaguya Otsutsuki."

Luke glares at him "Hmmm you could be a problem, might have to get rid of you" he says while drawing out a broadsword that looks to be have steel and half celestial bronze. He glares at Luke "Sorry but I don't know who you are and I don't really care," he opens his Shinju eye causing Luke to glare more "but you aren't taking the Fleece". Luke signals some bear-man like thugs to subdue them. One grabs Grover by his shirt collar, another has ahold of Percy's arms, seeing his brother in trouble Tyson roars and gives one of the thugs a strong punch in the gut, sending him flying back. Luke glares and points his sword at Tyson's eye "Calm him down or else he gets a one-way trip to the underworld".

Percy looks to his brother "Calm down Tyson, we'll get out of this" Luke laughs "don't be too sure". Percy glares at Luke "What the hell do you want!"

Luke chuckles and motions to the giant ship behind him "Merely wanting to extend my hospitality"

He snorts "I highly doubt that, you reek of war, worse than anything else I've ever sensed before." Luke glares and pokes Grover's legs with his sword "Where's the Fleece!" he says in anger.

He smirks "Why it's already on its way to camp, you are too late". Luke turns his sword on him "Impossible…unless, where's Annabeth and Clarisse! You gave it to those two worthless demi-gods!? Something that powerful!?" He calls for a Pegasus.

Percy glares at him "You've been toying with us all along haven't you?" trying to rile up Luke more than he already was "You wanted us to do all the hard work getting the Fleece for you to just snatch it at the end"

Luke scowled "Of course you idiot! And you messed everything up!"

He and the others watched as Percy threw something awfully shiny towards Luke which the son of Hermes easily dodged and then made a plopping sound as it landed in the pond besides them. His Shinju eye saw what he threw as it flew by, it was a drachma. Percy was planning something.

A little above the pond mist began to form like a screen. Percy was trying to message someone 'he's definitely got some creativity' he thought to himself as he watched things unfold.

Percy glared more "You tricked us all! Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" the iris message started to form, showing Mr. D looking at them with an odd glance.

Percy kept Luke's attention by uncapping his sword Riptide only to make Luke sneer at him.

"This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny sword, or I'll have to kill you sooner than planned."

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree Luke? Was it you or did you get a little minion to do it because you were too frightened to return? After all you have proved yourself as a traitor and a coward.

Luke snarled at Percy, daring him to say more as he took a step towards Percy "You already know I did you plundering fool, I told you that on the ship. I used elder python venom straight from the depths of Tartarus. It was too easy to do since most of those worthless demi gods at camp were not even there."

"So Chiron had nothing to do with it?" Percy added, trying to show everyone at camp that Chiron was innocent of the crime the gods believed he committed.

"Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts" Luke raised his sword. "You don't understand the half of it and are as clueless as ever. I was going to let you take the Fleece… once I was done with it that is"

"So you could heal that titan of time?" he adds in "you would bring back a monster that would most likely enslave all the innocent people of the world!?"

"Quiet you freak!" Luke snarls at him "Kronos has warned me of that mother of yours. But we can deal with her once we deal with you."

"The Fleece's magic would've sped up his mending process tenfold. But you all had to get in our way. Percy, you've only slowed us down a little though" Luke added ignoring the looks they were giving him.

"And so you poisoned the tree, betrayed Thalia, you set us up – all to help Kronos destroy the gods" Percy adds.

Luke gritted his teeth and shook his fists "You already know that! Why do you keep asking me!?"

Luke frowned as a massive grin appeared on Percy's face, as he pointed behind him "Just making sure that the audience heard you clearly that's all"

"Well this is an unplanned entertainment for dinner" Mr. D said making Luke and his goons turn around and have their eyes widen when they saw Mr. D and the camp all in the dining pavilion staring back at them"

"Mr. D, you heard him "Percy said "You all heard Luke Poisoning the tree was in no way Chiron's fault".

"I suppose so." Mr. D sighed "I will get on bringing him back as we speak. My thanks for enlightening us all Perry" Mr. D said before swiping the message to make it disappear.

Luke roar as he slashed the message in rage.

He goes through the hand signs and slams one of his hands on the ground "**Summoning Jutsu**" a plume of smoke appears and when it fades away it reveals him next to a white rabbit the size of a toddler, in a yellow vest wielding a large mochi hammer.

"Naruto-sama you have summoned me. What is my task." The rabbit speaks, shocking all there. "Kiiro, you are to help us ride this pier of those thugs. Send them flying"

She nods "of course" she brings out her hammer, causing Luke to laugh. "A little rabbit is enough for my men? Don't make me laugh" the second he finished that sentence one of his goons when flying backwards, past him and onto the lake, where he literally skipped all the way across it.

Kiiro smiles at him "don't dis the rabbit clan weakling." Luke looks worried and shocked.

Luke tried to charge at him only to get blocked and sent sprawling back by Percy. He looks to Percy and nods as Percy jumps back to reveal him falling from the sky towards Luke with him hammer out. He strike the pier as Kiiro sends another good flying. His strike on the pier causes the part Luke and his goons were on to shatter. A boat appears to pick up Luke as it quickly retreats.

He looks over to Percy "nice plan there, very crafty." Percy smiles at him "Thanks, you did a good job there as well. Not only did we bruise his ego but now we have 3 pegisi for rides but one will have to find another ride"

He smiles at Kiiro and gives her a bag of mochi "thank you for your help Kiiro, it was much appreciated" Kiiro smiles and straps her hammer on her back "it was my pleasure Naruto-sama. Until next time" she says as she poofs away.

He looks at Percy and feels a stirring in his pocket "I don't think I have to worry about a ride" he says as he reaches in and pulls out his cocoon. Grover and Percy look confused as it cracks open. A burst of white light fills the pier, as it dies down they look up shocked at what they see.

A giant greenish blue winged butterfly, with what looks like tentacles or vines falling off its wings and body. Its wings looked like cloth and not normal butterfly wings. On its back was a huge golden wheel with 2 horns twisted together in a helix fashion, leaving 2 points at the end.

"Guys meet the Moonlight Butterfly. My mother said it'd come to me when I needed it most. So let's get flying" he says while the butterfly lowers its horn so he could walk up onto the wheel.

Percy, Grover and Tyson all get on their pegisi and get into the air. The Moonlight Butterfly raises up and flies after them.

They were nearing camp, everything going fine until storm clouds appear. Percy gets nervous until he sees them around Naruto and not him.

The Moonlight Butterfly raises its horn just as lightning strikes it. It doesn't seem anyway affected, almost absorbing the lightning as they continue. "You okay?" Percy yells at him.

He nods "I think Moonlight absorbed it with her horn!" Percy looks shocked but keeps riding.

They arrive at camp shortly, all the campers looking in shock at Moonlight. They land and he pets Moonlight and smiles, it starts to glow and shrink, turning into a black butterfly with 2 white dots on both of its wings.

The butterfly rests on one of his horns causing him to smile. He walks over to everyone, including a centaur and smiles. "Oh it looks like Clarisse and Annabeth got here before us" he says as he motions to the Golden Fleece draped around Thalia's tree.

"You all did great" the centaur says as he looks at him "You must be Naruto Otsutsuki, child of Kaguya and grandson of Artemis. Zeus was not happy at you flying but I'm glad you are okay. My name is Chiron, mentor to the heroes."

He looks at Chiron and bows "pleasure to meet you" Chiron nods as he walks off to talk with Percy.

He looks around to see Clarisse and Annabeth near the tree. "Great job getting here Clarisse" he says with a smile as she hands him back his card "yeah, couldn't have done it without you Rabbit". He chuckles at the nickname and looks at the tree. The second he puts his hand on it a flash envelopes the hill.

Once it dies down the shows to be a girl, with smooth dark black hair, electric blue eyes, wearing a leather jacket, a green day t-shirt and dark jeans. She looks around before looking at him. "You're the one who helped me earlier" she says as she walks towards him "Who are you?" He looks at her as everyone else stares in shock "I am Naruto Otsutsuki. Child of Kaguya the Primordial."

She looks confused but shakes it off "I'm Thalia Grace, child of Zeus.

Then all hell breaks loose.

**Chapter 4 done!**

Sorry it was out so late. Wasn't feeling too good.

Book will continue no worries. Its going to go through the whole series.

I hope I did good. Please leave reviews and PM if you have anything you'd like to suggest or whatnot.

This chapter was going to be longer but I think I did good with the length.

Well I'm taking a day off tomorrow before chapter 5 comes out. I kinda need it to refresh my mind and refill my creative juices n whatnot.

Well

Until then. Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	5. Chapter 5

Wee onto The Titan's Curse! The Sea of Monsters never was one of my favorites but I had to do it for a starting point. The Titan's Curse is my favorite one along with The Last Olympian. This book will be waaaaaay better. Titans Curse will be about 7 or 8 chapters.

Now a few things need to be known

Clarisse is not being paired with Naruto. Though I'm leaning towards them sharing I'd just have to figure out how to write that. So it is still Naruto x Thalia.

Naruto will have the abilities of the Bijuu (tails 1-9) but won't use them yet. Possibly in Battle of the Labyrinth.

Also I'm including more stuff about the Elemental Nations (been 6 years since losing chakra; Naruto is 14 now)

And that is about it. Enjoy the chapter ^^

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 5**

**-Elemental Nations-**

Orochimaru has been having a terrible time ever since chakra was stolen from him and everyone else. He had lost 85% of his minions. And for the last 6 years his body had been slowly dying since he couldn't change bodies like he did every 3 years.

He and his ex-teammate turned teammate again Jiraiya had been helping him try and regain chakra. They had absolutely zero progress and it infuriated him. Jiraiya's seals and his research on the human body did absolutely nothing to help them. They desperately needed Tsunade, as much as he hated to admit it. Tsunade had even greater knowledge than him on the human body and the way chakra was due to her having absolute chakra control.

No matter how hard or how much they searched they got no news on her location. Though rumors of two female healers came around, every nation focused on searching for them.

What was most confusing is that every description of the females was different than the ones before. This caused a lot of uproar. There might be people with chakra, and if they are females they can breed ones with chakra.

But every time they searched for them they came up empty handed with angered Orochimaru even more.

How dare some _goddess_ take his chakra and leave him weak! He was destined to become immortal and now was reduced to a weakling and he had no way to change bodies so now he was dying which angered him even more.

Jiraiya walked in and frowned at him "Any progress?" he asked. Orochimaru's reply was a chair being thrown at him, which Jiraiya dodged, he may be old and without chakra but he could still dodge.

"So no news?" he sighs "We really need Tsu-hime. Though I doubt she'd be happy with me since she was always fond of that brat of my students. But at least she can't send me flying through the walls anymore."

Orochimaru glares at him "Stop being an idiot! This is serious! We need to find her and her damn apprentice!"

Jiraiya sighs "I know, I know. We'll find her, it can't be too hard. We have people near almost every casino. It's only time until she is found and brought back. The other nations might have gave up hope of regaining chakra but we haven't. We need it and once we regain it we can become the most powerful nation like we are meant to be."

Orochimaru glares but sigh "We will find her, yours and my spies will find her and when we do and we eventually regain our chakra and that _boy___I'll be able to experiment on him and give his mother's eye to so many shinobi, we'll be invincible" he says while licking his lips.

Jiraiya sighs but nods, heading out to find his spies to see if they found her.

Little did they notice the small blue and white slug on the ceiling, listening to them before disappearing in a soundless puff of smoke before returning to one of the 2 last summoners, to warn her like she had many times before.

-With Tsunade-

She had been enjoying her vacation in Hot Springs country, it had been an interesting year since her little nephew left. She had continued healing those who needed it. She was very thankful her friend had let her keep her chakra. She wouldn't have cared either way because she would have gone around healing others like she always has even without her chakra. Even more her friend had made her and Shizune immortal so they would always be there for her and her sin. She was overjoyed that she wouldn't have to worry about leaving her nephew anytime soon.

She was now a Shinto goddess of Healing, Gambling, Strength and Slugs while Shizune was the Shinto goddess of Youth, Peace and Slugs (**AN: Kaguya is Primordial of Peace so there can be a Goddess of one as well**). She was surprised that she could do it but since she was the last Shinto goddess, all the other Shinto gods and goddesses had faded away. She especially liked the gambling part, it meant her bad luck was finally gone!

She was enjoying her bath until a puff of smoke appeared in front of her, revealing a small white and blue slug. "Katsuya what is the status?" she asked her summon. "Lady Tsunade they are keeping look out on all casinos to find you and forcefully bring you back plus they are planning if they ever find Master Naruto to experiment on him."

She frowns and gets out of the hot springs, picking up Katsuya, gets dressed and goes to tell Shizune. The village had gotten too comfortable. Kaguya had given her the okay to stop them if they ever had plans to harm her, Shizune or Naruto.

She would have to send them a message, luckily they would never find her. Perk of being a goddess was the whole ability to change appearance at will. She kept her blonde hair, reduced the size of her breasts (no more back aches was the reasoning behind this) and looked the age of 18. Shizune had kept her hair color, but looked tanner (never being able to get one before). Others couldn't see what they looked like truly due to the mist so they didn't even need a henge. Kaguya had told them there would never be any clear sighted mortals in that world.

Tsunade got to the room and saw Shizune relaxing and looked up when she entered the room "Shizune they are getting too comfortable and starting to make plans of experimenting on Naruto. Ruining any possibility of him returning to visit us. We need to do something. Send them a warning we hope they take."

Shizune sighs but knows this is the only way, even if they were under the guise of the mist but Naruto wasn't. She nodded "So what are you going to do?"

Tsunade smiles "I'm gonna send them a message"

She leaves Katsuya with Shizune and goes to the nearest casino to 'send a message'.

She arrives at the casino, dropping the mist momentarily. "Oi! Anyone from the Leaf Village here!? I have a message to send!"

One man, a Hyuga by the looks of it heads over "Miss Tsunade Senju, you are ordered to return to the leaf to help the search for a way to regain chakra. If you refuse I am to bring you there forcefully" the man says in a calm tone.

Tsunade smiles and cracks her knuckles "Tell the leaf this," she punches the wall, completely destroying it "I am not coming back, they betrayed my trust and hurt someone close to me. Tell them to stop searching and never to bug me again or I will crush them beneath my heel".

The man looks terrified but nods, running off quickly.

Tsunade had send them a message basically 'Even without chakra I can crush you. Leave me alone'. She can only hope that they listen to her message. She was able to scare them and keep her chakra hidden. Perfect.

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto was having an interesting time. Sitting in the back seat of a car. He had never been inside one before. It confused him greatly, much to the amusement to his friends Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy. He glared at them and looked out the window.

"Aw come on Bun don't be like that" Thalia says while she leans against him. Ever since she had left the tree she had focused on Naruto, since he did help heal her while she was in the tree. She was instantly infatuated with him. His horns gave him a look of royalty, his almost white hair was stark contrast to hers and his eyes were the color of pure water which she stared at whenever he wasn't looking. His Shinju eye as he called it interested her greatly. It was mesmerizing and being a child of a Primordial shocked her greatly. He showed her a picture of his mother and Thalia could only think one thing and that was 'beautiful'.

He told her that if she was ever to meet his mother she'd most likely like her. That made her smile.

He frowned at that nickname. He was fine with Rabbit from Clarisse but didn't like Bun. The Rabbit clan only called their young children as "bunnies" and he wasn't not a child.

He looked at Thalia "If you're going to call me a nickname, stick to Rabbit. That one I'm fine with since Clarisse calls me that".

Thalia glares at the mention of Clarisse. The only one she couldn't stand. She knew Clarisse had feelings for Naruto and they had fought numerous times over it, much to the confusion of Naruto. He chalked it up to similar personalities clashing, causing many people to get sweat drop at his dense nature.

She glared at him "No. To me you are Bun, deal with it". This causes the others in the car to laugh at their friends antics. Said friends in the car knew of Thalia's crush on Naruto, hell everyone at camp knew, besides Naruto. Hermes cabin had a bet going to see how long it would take Naruto to notice Thalia's or Clarisse's feelings for him. Percy was in on said bet which annoyed Annabeth much.

Sally laughed at the kids "Aw but why do you not like Bun?" she asked. Naruto had met Sally a few times, she was a very kind and sweet woman. Reminded him of his mother. He frowns "Because rabbits are only bunnies when they are very young, I am not that young so I should not be called a 'bunny'."

Sally giggled, knowing that he could summon rabbits and whatnot from Percy telling her. She found it interesting, he was a very kind kid and a good friend. Percy invited him over so they could celebrate his birthday, it was an interesting day in her book, especially when a bunch of rabbits wielding hammers came to celebrate along with his spirit of a dad, a fact that shocked many.

Percy laughed "You are such a strange guy Naruto. But you wouldn't be you if you weren't" Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighs and notices where they are "Whatever," he says with a pout "we're here."

They laugh and exit the car. Naruto and Thalia head in as Annabeth stays back with Percy as he gets fussed over by his mother.

Grover walks up to them "Oh thank the gods you're here, where are the rest?" he asks, referring to Annabeth and Percy.

Naruto motions towards outside and Grover nods "I'll stay behind for them, you go inside. The two demigods are twins. Olive toned skin and black silk hair. Most likely they are trying to stay out of view. Mingle and wait til I give the signal and we will get out of here" he says.

Naruto nods as Thalia gets a glint in her eye and grabs his arm, dragging him to the gymnasium, where a school dance is going on. Thalia smiles at him "Come on, we need to blend in so we have to dance!"

He looks confused but goes along with it. He starts dancing when he notices Percy and Annabeth make their way on the dance floor. Thalia is smiling the whole time, much to the confusion of Naruto. Thalia gathers her nerve and tries to go in for a kiss until Grover rushes over to them "Guys! Percy just left after them! We need to go after him before he does something stupid!"

Thalia glares at Grover "When I find him, he's dead" she says as she, Naruto and Grover all run off after Percy.

They find him facing off massive lion with bat like wings and a scorpion tail, otherwise known as a Manticore. Percy is standing with his sword extended with Annabeth behind him. The manticore has two kids under him, most likely the demigods they came from.

"Give up puny demigod! You are no match for me" the manticore roars, Percy is starting to look exhausted so he runs up to help him. "Don't worry Percy, I'm here to help" he says as he unseals Kyoka Suigetsu. Percy smiles "Thanks man. Watch out the demigods are below him."

He nods "They'll be fine. Guard Annabeth, I can hold him off for some time, I'll try and grab the kids and warp over." He stabs a **Hiraishin **kunai into the ground and infuses wind chakra into his blade to use the **Flying Swallow **technique.

He sends a couple slashes to block the quills the Manticore shoots at him. He jumps up and goes through the hand seals and yells out "**Lightning style: Thunder Cannon**" he claps his hands and a orb of crackling lighting forms over them, he points them towards the Manticore and a huge pulse of lightning hits it, sending it skidding back, away from the kids. He lands, grabs the kids and warps back to his marker.

The Manticore growls until silver arrows burst out of the forest, stabbing it multiple times. Thalia growls "Of course it has to be them."

Naruto looks over excitedly to see a group of girls in silver attire with bows pointed at the Manticore. "Milady, permission to fire?" a girl says. The one Naruto noticed as his grandmother Artemis nods "Fire at will Zoe".

Zoe nods "Fire!" she calls out, causing many girls to fire, killing the manticore.

Grover looks awestruck, Annabeth looks shocked, Thalia looks angry and well Percy looks confused "Who are they?"

"The hunters of Artemis" Thalia says with a frown as Naruto looks excited. "Could someone explain what all just happened!?" the demigod girl named Bianca asked. "That was the manticore and you two are demigods, child of human and a Greek god" Percy puts bluntly, receiving a smack to the back of the head by Annabeth. "You could've explained it better" Annabeth says. Percy frowns and Bianca "just who all are you guys?" she asks.

"Better question is who are you? Who is your mortal parent?" Artemis says while smiling at Naruto, who smiles back happily. Bianca looks confused "Our parents died when we were young, we were at an orphanage until not long ago then we came here. We been handled by these lawyers. Now who are you all" she says confused.

"I am Artemis, Greek goddess of the hunt, these are my hunters' young one" she says while staring Bianca down "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know" Artemis raises a hand silencing her "It is fine child you could not have known". The boy, Nico gets a huge grin "You mean you're like the Artemis from Mytho-magic! Do you really have 800 attack?" he asks only to get cut off by Bianca "This isn't like your card game Nico!" he frowns.

"Yes child this is not like your game. This is real life. You two are the child of a god. You need to go somewhere safe" Artemis explains. "Yea like camp" Annabeth explains. "Or thy girl can become a hunter for Lady Artemis" Zoe says causing Thalia to glare at the girl "No! She isn't going your girl scouts!" The girl is about to reply until Artemis interrupts her "Zoe stop, I will explain to her both sides. Have the girls set up camp. We can move in the morning."

Zoe nods and goes off to order the other campers. Artemis turns around and motions for a girl to come over "Phoebe take these demigods and satyr to a spare tent." she nods and goes off and motions for them to follow. He looks back at Artemis and she smiles at him and mouths 'soon' to him. He nods and follows, walking into the tent.

The hunter named Phoebe walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder "so you are the grandchild of Lady Artemis" she says shocking Thalia, who did not know his relation to Artemis.

He nods and smile "Yes I am, I hope that me being a male doesn't bother you" he said in a worried tone. Phoebe pats his head "Sure we wish you were female but from what we heard you are so much like your father and your mother raised you right so we don't mind all that much, your one of the extremely rare good males out there. As long as you don't break any girl's heart you'll be fine with us, so don't worry." He smiles and nods "Woo, good. I didn't want to create tension between my grandma and the ones that are basically her children."

Phoebe smirks "So that makes us your aunts basically" Naruto gets a happy smile on his face and nods "Yup, I like that thought. Bigger family the better". Phoebe laughs "Well stay here until Lady Artemis calls for you, shouldn't be long" she says as she walks away. Naruto turns around to see a shocked Thalia, Percy who is nervously laughing, Grover who looks jealous and Annabeth who just smiles sweetly at him, happy to see he's with his family.

Thalia looks at him "Wh-What? You're related to Artemis?" he nods "Yea, my dad was her one and only son. They raised him until he was 12. The hunters love him, see him as a little brother. He visits all the time." Thalia looks more confused "But I thought your dad was dead" he nods "He is but his spirit is with my mother so he can still visit."

She nods still dumbfounded but remembers something, going over and punching Percy in the guy "That's for ruining my moment!" he falls over confused until Grover whispers something into his ear.

Zoe walks in "Bianca come with me, Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you before she speaks with the rest."

Bianca follows Zoe to Artemis' tent. They enter to see Artemis in her 12 year old form in front of them "Relax young one, I mean you no harm, nor am I angry about what transpired earlier, you hand no possible way of knowing." Bianca sighs and nods. "So you have two choices to choose from. You and your brother can both go to camp half-blood and live with the rest of the demigods or you alone can become one of my hunters." Bianca seemed to contemplate her choices

"Nico wouldn't be able to come if I become a hunter?" she asks. Artemis shakes her head causing Bianca to frown "I-I can't do that, he's all I have and I'm all he has, I'm sorry Lady Artemis." Artemis nods "Though I am sad I did not gain a new hunter but I am glad you cherish family. It is a very good trait to have." Bianca smiles "Zoe will show you back to the tent." She nods and follows Zoe.

Artemis looks behind her to see Kaguya "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your tent with Minato?" Kaguya looks at her "Really? And miss a chance to see my baby boy? No way" Artemis smirks as the tent flap opens again to reveal Naruto and Percy.

Naruto smiles at her but gets an even bigger smile when seeing his mom. "Mom!" he yells as he jumps into his mother's arms. Percy looks shocked at the sight, that's Naruto's Primordial mother? She looks gorgeous. Her long pure white hair down to her ankles, horns much longer than her sons' and had a Shinju eye on her forehead as well. She was wearing a silver kimono with a pure white obi.

She hugs her son and twirls him around "My baby boy! How I have missed you!" she kisses his Shinju eye and pets his head "I have heard you have done a quest and you did great on it, you protected your friends and even pulled off **Kamui**, your father is so very proud, as am I." she says with a smile then looks over to Percy "Oh is this one of your friends?" she walks over to him and smile "Hello, I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, you must be Percy Jackson. Thank you for befriending my son." Percy is speechless but realizes she's a primordial and bows only to be stopped by Naruto "She doesn't like bowing, no need to be so formal with her." Percy nods "It was no problem befriending your son, he's a real great kid."

His mother smiles and turns to Artemis "Sorry, get to what you needed to ask then I can see more of my son and his many friends." Artemis smiles then turns to Percy and donning a serious look "I'm told you overheard what the Manticore said, tell me." Percy nods "He said he hated school dances" Naruto whacks the back of his "Not that Percy, something more important" Percy blushes and looks down "He mentioned someone called the General and a beast not seen since last war or something" he says.

Zoe pales at that and looks at Artemis "Milady, it couldn't be" Artemis cuts her off "I know Zoe, it is true, that means I must go on my hunt sooner than I expected." Zoe frowns "Then I shall go with you" Artemis shakes her head "No, you must lead the hunters and take them to Camp" Zoe frowns but nods "As you say Milady but at least take Miss Kaguya."

Artemis shakes her head "No Kaguya has to stay near Minato, Hades is being too forward and trying to get his spirit. Kaguya is the only deterrent"

Naruto looks at his grandmother "What? Hades is going after dad? Will he be okay?" Artemis nods "As long as your mother stays with him he will be fine."

Kaguya smiles "Now come on Honey I want to see all your friends since your father and I are coming to camp as well" she grabs Percy and her sons arms, dragging them back to the tent. Zoe smiles at her 'nephew' "He knows the rules with the cabin while we are in it, right?" Artemis nods "He does and I'm sure he will be very very careful with you there. Just remind him and I'm sure he will be of no problem" she nods and smiles, excited to spend time with her nephew and make sure he is a good male, like his father.

Kaguya enters the tent smiling at the kids in front of her "So you are all friends of my son?" Annabeth seems to be the first to notice, besides Thalia who it is. "Nice to meet you all. I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, and you all are?" she says with a caring smile.

Thalia rushes up to her "I'm Thalia Grace, that is Annabeth Chase and the other one is Grover Underwood. Pleasure to meet you Lady Otsutsuki" she bows until Kaguya stops her "Please young one I'm not one for all the bowing and whatnot. I only take offers from my son and a few select others. Also I've always wanted to see the camp I sent my son to." Grover looks at her with awe since she is a primordial of nature "Y-you're coming to the camp?" She nods "Of course, me and his father are coming since Artemis is going off on her own so I have to stay with the hunters and my husband." Annabeth looks surprised and Grover looks like he's about to faint. Thalia gets a glint in her eye and thinks 'if I befriend his mother and get on her good side I will be closer to getting him to be mine!' she smiles and thinks up a plan.

Zoe walks in and smiles at Naruto "The ride to camp is almost here. Get your things together and meet at the clearing." They nod and go to the clearing to wait.

Woo chapter 5 done ^^

Kaguya is the only Shinto Primordial that is still around. So yes she can make others gods or goddesses. I am planning more looks into the elemental nations.

Thalia and Clarisse both like him, he's dense and the hunters like him.

I have the idea of reviving Minato using the Reaper mask on the back burner. The only thing keeping him dead still is that the fear of him dying again and being stuck in the underworld instead of a spirit roaming with Kaguya. So I'll think about it.

Again leave reviews and stuff ^^ I love them. If you have anything you wanna ask or suggest to me send me a PM ^^ I'll reply quickly, trust me ^^

Well until next time

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone who is telling me to revive Minato and make him a god…well I most likely PM'ed you to tell you my plans, you will see it happen in this chapter ^^

Also I'm curious if I should have Jiraiya and Orochimaru be confronted by Tsunade or should I wait longer before I show the Elemental Nations again? PM me your answer ^^ or if you can't (aka a Guest) leave it in review

Now I am a huge fan of **Son of the Huntress** by **SoulReaperCrewe** and I absolutely love the whole "Apollo gives Naruto sexy scene thing" so I made that happen in my story too XD

Onwards to chapter 6!

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto and his friends, along with the hunters, his grandmother, mother and father were all waiting in the clearing for their ride to camp. But all that was on Naruto's mind was the threat to his father in the form of Hades. He had to think of how to save him, he would NOT lose his father again.

The only possible thing to help his father was the Uzumaki Reaper Death Mask and the Uchiha Activation Tablet, both which were sealed inside his scroll but had locks on them. He had to find a way to break the locks, possibly the Shinju could help him. He'd have to ask him later.

He looks to his grandmother "What are we waiting for Grandma?" he asks. She smiles at the name Grandma and looks at him "That would be your Grand Uncle Apollo, he gets soooooo lazy in the winter time, and he'll be here soon."

He looks at her "Granduncle Apollo? What's he like?" he asks. Artemis rubs the back of her neck "He's rather…..eccentric, sometimes I wonder how we are even related, much less twins. He is a major flirt and flirts with pretty much any girl and he enjoys breaking the rules. He is self-centered, he is cocky and he is quite arrogant"

Naruto chuckles "So basically the opposite of you Grandma?" she chuckles and nods "That's one way of thinking about it" she ruffles his hair and smiles.

"Does he really drive the sun chariot?" Percy asks wondering if the legends are really true. She nods "Yes he does though knowing him he turned it into some motorcycle or car. Depends on what his pick of the week is."

A few moments later everyone saw the sky begin to lighten and the first bits of the sun began to rise. "It's about time" Artemis says. They watch the horizon until a strong light hit them, causing them to close their eyes. "Keep them closed until he parks" his grandmother tells everyone.

He closes his eyes but can feel the heat rolling off it, it is intense. The light dies down, as does the heat until it is back to being cold and before them is a yellow Maserati Spyder. Percy smiles and mutters something about his dream car.

The car door opens and a tall, 18 year old looking man with sandy blonde hair, tan skin having a very outdoorsy good looks wearing baggy shorts and a white button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up "Hello there little sis! It saddens me that you never call or write to me anymore" she sighs and elbows him in the ribs "We are twins! How many millennia do we need to argue over this?!"

He waves her off and looks around "Ah hunters being as lovely as always" he says while dodging a hail of arrows. He looks around to see Naruto and walks up to him "So this is my grandnephew eh? He looks a lot like his lovely mother". Minato glares and steps in front of his wife "Uncle Apollo I'd suggest you stop hitting on my wife, a Primordial mind you"

Apollo looks shocked "N-Nephew? I thought you were dead. No wait you are but you're a spirit? How is Hades allowing you to still be about?"

Kaguya looks at him "I made a deal with the Shinigami of the Shinto religion to let me have his soul and let him wander in spirit form as long as I make no effort to revive him" Apollo frowns but notices the glint in his grandnephews eye and smiles, keeping it to himself.

He continues on to Thalia "Ah Thalia Grace, my half-sister, use to be a tree but not anymore," she nods "good, I hate it when a pretty girl becomes a tree"

He then lowers his gaze on Percy and puts on a serious face, surprising many "Percy Jackson?" Percy gulps and nods "Yeah? I-I mean…yes sir?" Apollo looked as he was about to say more but decided against it.

He turns to Artemis and smiles "So what do you need from me Sis?" She sighs "I need you to take my companions to Camo Half-Blood, I need to do go hunting alone."

Apollo smiles then raises his hand stopping everything "I feel a haiku coming on" causing all the hunters and Artemis to groan.

"_Green grass breaks through snow_"

"_Artemis pleads for my help_"

"_I am so cool_"

He looked at them as if expecting an applause but none came and most did not look very impressed causing him to pout. "Um Granduncle? That last one was four syllables" Naruto says.

Apollo tapped his chin in thought, no doubt trying to think of something else so he beat Apollo to the point "How about '_And I will help them'_. It's five syllables and matches what you have been saying".

Apollo looks at him emotionless, slightly worrying him until he engulfs him in a bone crushing hug "My grandnephew knows the ways of haiku. I feel so proud that I could spread this greatness" he said then got a strong whack to the head by his grandmother, making Apollo release him.

"Stop crushing my grandchild! Now pay attention! The demigods along with my son and his wife need a ride so change you chariot into something easier for multiple people."

"Fine" he turned to everyone "We'd better load up. Ride only goes one way – west. And if you miss it, you miss it." Apollo pulls out a key and points it towards the car pressing a button. A light envelopes the car, causing everyone to look away. When it dies down they see a shuttle bus.

"Alright everyone on board." Apollo said as Zoe began to lead the hunters on first while his grandmother gave Apollo a glare "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters."

"Right, right I know Artemis." He said waving his hand before he went forward, grabbed Naruto's arm and began dragging him away a little ways off.

"Apollo where are you taking my son?" his mother asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"I just need to give him a quick talk, shouldn't take long" he smiled and went off, leaving a confused Artemis and Kaguya. Artemis would give him 5 minutes before taking her innocent grandchild away from him before he corrupts him.

**With Naruto and Apollo**

He stayed quiet as his Granduncle walked him a good ways away from the group. Eventually they stopped and Apollo smiled at him.

"Now first off it is great to finally meet you since I never got to meet your father while he was living with Artemis but it is great to see you, her grandchild, and my grandnephew" he said with a big smile.

Naruto smiles "Yeah, it's great to see you too, I love meeting family since I didn't really have them too much growing up. And I've always wondered what you were like since camp says you're really laid back and nicer than most gods."

He nods "well someone has to be, it is waaaaaay too serious and stuffy up there" he said as he patted his back "Now I heard a bit about your upbringing and I know your father was focusing more on training so he probably never did this with you." He says before getting to the point

**Back at the Shuttle Bus**

Artemis and Kaguya sat on a log near the bus, waiting for Apollo to get done talking with Naruto.

On the bus Percy sat next to Annabeth and Grover while Bianca and Nico sat together and Thalia was sitting alone, saving a seat for Naruto so he could sit next to her.

The Hunters and Minato sat in the back minding chatting amongst themselves, learning how his life had went after leaving the hunt, also saving a seat for their nephew. Most if not all wanting to talk more with the grandchild of their Mistress. Zoe though was glaring at the window, upset that Artemis was hunting alone and the fact of what creature she was to hunt.

The silence quickly came to an end as Naruto burst through the trees with his hands clamped over his ears "NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT LISTENING! NOT LISTENING!" he said confusing everyone.

"NO GRANDNEPHEW! YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU!" Apollo yells chasing after him.

"APOLLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON/GRANDCHILD" Kaguya and Artemis yell in unison.

"HE'S TRYING TO GIVE ME THE SEX TALK" he said as everyone who was talking grew silent in that instant.

A few seconds later Naruto's group of friends were cracking up, while Thalia was blushing due to the fact that her imagination went to the gutters.

"Apollo…." Apollo heard and noticed both Artemis and Kaguya with a dark aura around them, though Kaguya's had a demonic hanya mask in it, both of them staring him down.

"Oh crap" he said before both of them tackled him and began beating and choking him.

Naruto sat next to the bus, resting after running to save his innocence, his father was next to him rubbing his back "Yea I should probably tell you that later, though your mother and Tsunade might beat me to it. I still think you're a bit too young, maybe after you get a girlfriend" which causes him to blush and hide his face, which made Percy, Grover and Annabeth to laugh even more.

After about 10 minutes they stopped beating on him. Apollo healed himself and shakily got up and got on the bus.

"Idiot of a sun god" Kaguya says while getting on the bus with Minato. "Sorry about my brother honey" Artemis says as she rubs his back.

"I have to get going, the more I stay the harder the hunt begins". Naruto stands up "be safe grandma, please?"

She smiles and hugs him "Of course I will, I have to spend more time with my grandchild anyways." He hugs he back and nods as the separate. She smiles then heads off to the forest.

He gets on the bus and sees the hunters waving to him as well as Thalia, he then sees his mother and dad. He looks to them both and points to his mother. The hunters look disappointed a bit but they smile and nod while Thalia pouts as he sits next to his mother who hugs him.

"Now let us get this show on the road!" Apollo says "Anybody wanna drive?"

Nico raises his waving it around. Apollo frowns "Too young" he turns to see Grover's hand and shakes his head "Too furry".

He looks around, looking at Naruto only to get a glare from Kaguya making him gulp. Until he looks at Thalia "Ah daughter of Zeus! Perfect!"

Naruto looks at Thalia who seems to be shaking. He looks at his mother "Mom, she's afraid of heights she can't do this, just let me do it, I'll be better than her most likely". Kaguya sighs but nods "Apollo, my son wants to, you think he can do it instead?"

Apollo gets a huge smile as Thalia smiles at Naruto and mouths 'Thank you' to him. He nods and goes up to Apollo who seats him in the chair.

"How exactly does this run? I doubt you can really pull into one of those fuel stations" he asks causing Apollo to laugh.

"No, nothing like that. My chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun. It is as old as the Western Civilization if not more. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those little mortal lives that live on the land beneath us. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

He nods "I think so but you could've said it was solar powered" He said causing everyone to chuckle. Apollo deadpans at him "You are too much like Artemis I swear".

He pressed a button and a sign reading 'Warning: Student Driver' appears along the top of the windshield.

"Now this is a perfect time for you to drive, Maine to Long Island is a really short trip" he said smiling and patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Now let's get going, now remember – speed equals heat" Apollo advised "Start slowly, make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up" he nodded while keeping his eyes dead ahead.

Naruto slowly raised up and picked up decent speed. "Aw come on speed up a bit, everything freezing down there!" Apollo says.

Naruto frowns, picking up more and more speed. "Now we are talking! Come on you can do more" Apollo says while sticking his foot down on Naruto's making him go faster.

"Naruto slow down!" Thalia yells, clinging to the seat. "I'm not doing it, Apollo is pressing down on it keeping me from slowing down!" he says trying to keep it under control as it gains speed, though failing as it starts to swing back and forth.

"Ah don't worry! We are almost there now we just gotta slow down" Apollo says as he lets up on the gas but he was a bit too late as the skidded down onto the clearing next to camp.

Thalia stands up and glares at Apollo and storms off muttering about 'stupid son gods'.

Percy and Annabeth get off shakily and Grover starts kissing the ground. Bianca wobbles off and Nico jumps off the bus and cheers "Again, Again!" which Bianca shushes him with a glare. They follow Percy and Annabeth to the big house as Grover stalks the hunters as they head off to the cabin.

Naruto smiles as he and his parents walk off to the Big House to see Mr. D and Chiron walk out. Mr. D glares at his mother. "What is a Shinto Primordial doing inside my camp?"

She smiles "I have every right to be here since my son is here and Artemis my mother in law gave me the right to be here" Mr. D glares at this then scoffs and walks off. Chiron smiles at her "Well I welcome you here. I figure that you are staying at Artemis' cabin?"

She shakes her head "I will create a hut in the forest, which will disappear once I leave so you don't have to worry." She says as she walks off, but not before giving her son a kiss and a hug "Though you will stay in the cabin, the hunters want to hang out with you, just remember what Artemis told you".

He nods and smiles "Of course mom" she nods and heads off. He bows to Chiron and heads over to the cabin but stands in front of it instead of knocking. He looks at the door nervously, worried about bothering his family members in all but blood.

He takes a deep breath and nods on the door, the voices die down and Zoe opens it with a glare, causing him to freeze up until she relaxes and smiles at him "Ah Naruto, thank you for knocking, come on in" he nervously walks in to see the hunters smiling at him "Come on and sit down we wanna hear more about our nephew" one hunter says while the others nod.

He slowly sits down on an empty bed as everyone stares at him "S-So wh-what do you want to know?"

Zoe raises an eyebrow "Are you afraid of us? Cause Phoebe told you we don't hate you, sure if you were a girl it'd be even better but we opened up to your father, we are perfectly okay with you as long as you are kind to us".

He shakes his head "N-No it's not that im just kind of…afraid of large groups" he says the last part quietly though they all hear it due to their training.

"Why is that Naruto?" Zoe asks confused.

Naruto takes a deep breath "What has my mother told you about my life back in the Leaf Village?"

One hunter shakes her head "Not much, she told us it was your story to tell."

He sighs and nods, thankful to his mother yet wishing that he wouldn't have to explain "Well ever since I could remember they hated me for the fact that I use to have the 9 tailed sealed inside me, a great demon my father gave his life sealing inside of me to save me, my mother and the village from it's wrath. They would ignore me, overcharge me on food and that was the best of it. The worst they did was form mobs, go after me and cut me, break my bones, and even….set me on fire" this causes many to gasp and glare at the thought. "That is why I'm so afraid of huge groups and even more so of fire. It isn't you, just it brings up bad memories. I'm thankful the fox had high regenerative abilities and that the Shinju can block out nightmares, or else who knows what would have happened" he finishes off looking at the ground when all of a sudden he feels someone hug him.

"I am so sorry for what you went through Naruto but know this, we will always be here for you and we will protect you to the full extent of our abilities. No one could ever deserve what you went through." Zoe says while hugging him.

Tears start to form in his eyes as he hugs her back and buries his face in her shoulder, crying silently. Zoe rubs his back and smiles "You may be our nephew in a sense but I think you're more of a little brother, we will always be here for you. We won't let anyone hurt you, ever again."

Naruto smiles and wipes his tears and smiles at them "T-thank you, all of you" they smile back and nod.

They continue to talk about his life in Konoha and who all were there for him, and then talk about his training with his mother and father. The mentioning of his father reminded him, he needed more info about Hades and why he's after his father, maybe they could give him more insight before he revives his father.

"Um Zoe?" she looks at him "Why is Hades after my father? I mean yea he's a spirit but he has a death god's permission to roam so why should Hades care?"

Zoe sighs "It is because Zeus wants some way to have a leash on your mother, besides you of course since you can easily defend yourself. Your father is a spirit, unable to defend himself which is why your mother guards him. Thanatos has attacked her 4 times, every time he is sent away at near death, which angers Zeus even more"

Naruto nods "What if he was alive again and made into a god like my mother?" they all look confused "Well that would be great but your mother can't revive him due to her deal with the Shinto death god" another hunter explains.

"What if she isn't the one reviving him" he says as he heads to his room and comes back with a large scroll "inside this scroll is every item from my world with chakra abilies, including the Shinigami Death Mask from the Uzumaki shrine and its activating stone all I have to do is break my mother's lock on those two items and use them to revive him, then she can turn him god and make it so he can protect himself again."

They all look at him shocked "Y-You can do that?" Zoe asks.

"Well I've never broken a lock before but I have someone to help, just get my mom and dad to the clearing behind the cabin in an hour and I'll be ready" he says while he runs outside. Zoe looks over to the other hunters "Phoebe go get Lady Kaguya and Minato, I'm going to watch over Naruto to make sure nothing happens" Phoebe gets up and nods, rushing out of the cabin. Zoe turns to the other hunters "Everyone else form a perimeter around the cabin and Naruto, nobody is to see what is going to happen and no one is to interrupt them" they nod and head out. Zoe heads over to Naruto to see him in a meditative stance, which means he is talking to the Shinju, hopefully he is able to help

**-Inside Naruto's Mindscape-**

The Shinju knew why Naruto was here and he had to say, he loved this kids ingenuity. He found the one loop hole in his mother's deal without having his mother tell him anything, which meant, there was nothing in their way. "**God kid, you are way smarter than people give you credit for. Of course I'll help you!**" the Shinju said with a big smile.

Naruto sighs a huge sigh of relief "Oh thank God, I did not want to have to force you to help, it would've felt terrible." Shinju laughs "**Always worried about abusing my gift aren't you. I've told you many times, if you even get remotely close to abusing it I would tell you but you haven't even got .01% close so relax kid.**" He says with a chuckle "**I'll lend you 2 tails, should be enough to break the locks on the two items and draw them out of the scroll without the failsafe kicking in.**" Naruto nods "Thank you my friend, until next time" he says with a smile and a bow.

Shinju smiles and nods "**Yes, until next time my good friend**"

Naruto nods and fades away from his mindscape.

**-Clearing behind cabin-**

Naruto opens his eyes to reveal pure silver metallic wolf eyes, covered in a silver cloak of chakra with 2 tails flowing behind him. He looks to Zoe and nods, causing her to smile.

He unrolls the cloak and goes through the hand seals "**Shinju Art: Great Seal Breaker**" he calls out and slams his hands on the seals containing the Death Mask and activating stone, the seal struggles to break until his tails lay over his hands. The seal buckles and the lock brakes, resulting in a cloud of smoke appearing. When it dies down Naruto is shown without his cloak of chakra holding the mask in one hand and the tablet on the ground behind him.

He stands there and smiles at Zoe "I did it, now we just wait until my mother gets here."

Zoe nods as Kaguya and Minato appear. Kaguya looks around "Naruto honey what did you need to tell me and your father?" she asked then saw the mask in his hand and got a proud smile on her face, she knew her son would figure out the loophole she left.

Naruto smiles at his mother "Mom, once I finish what I'm about to do you need to make dad a god instantly" she nods understanding.

"Dad come here and stand behind the tablet please?" Naruto asks as his dad walks behind the tablet and smiles at him. Naruto puts on the mask, summoning the Shinto Shinigami. The Shinigami looks around and sees Minato and Kaguya "_I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to revive him Kaguya!_" he bellows out.

Kaguya smiles "I'm not, my son found out the loophole by his lonesome and has summoned you". The Shinigami frowns and looks down to see her son with his mask "_Oh so you summoned me and you wish to use my mask to revive your father?_"

He nods and smiles "Yes I am and since I did the ritual correct". The Shinigami smiles "_True you did it correct, good job kid, not many people ever knew how._" The Shinigami claps his hands and points his sword towards Minato and taps the tip of his sword to his forehead. The second his sword makes contact Minato's body envelopes in color and becomes real, Kaguya instantly places her palm on his forehead and starts reciting an incantation and a gold flash envelopes the clearing. The Shinigami smiles and looks to Naruto "_That mask will only work 1 more time, but use it wisely. Next time you do so I have the ability to decline._" Naruto nods and bows "Thank you Shinigami-sama"

The Shinigami smiles and fades away, returning to the Elemental Nations. Naruto smiles and turns towards his mother and father only to get hands cover his eyes "Little brother it is best thou dost not see what is occurring" he nods confused. "Um…okay? Can you at least tell me if my dad is okay?" he asks. Zoe smiles "Indeed he is quite well and doth a god, apparently thy symbol doth be his **Hiraishin** kunai with thou kanji for 4 behind it. Oh thank goodness thy be done" she says uncovering his eyes to see his mother in father hugging each other. They turn and smile at him "Good job figuring out the loophole honey, I couldn't tell you or else it would count as me doing it. Me and your father are so proud" she says as she walks over and kisses his cheeks. He smiles happily and walks up to his dad to only be engulfed in a hug by his father "Oh how have I wanted to hold you son! You are so smart, you definitely get that from both of us, mostly your mother though" he says with a smile and chuckle.

Naruto smiles and hugs his father back as the conch horn blows signifying breakfast. Minato smiles at his son "We can talk later son, store those items and give lock up the scroll".

Naruto nods and does so, then smiles at Zoe who hugs him "Thou hast made Lady Artemis and the other hunters overjoyed by bringing back her only son. Thou are definitely a great male. Now let us head off to breakfast." She lays her arm over his shoulder and smiles, leading them off to breakfast.

They enter the pavilion and Naruto is immediately swarmed by hunters, all hugging and thanking him before they settle down via Zoe telling them 'Thou all can thank him later, he needs food after that draining act' which caused them to rush him to the table laughing. This confused everyone, they had never seen the hunters act kind to any males but they remembered he is the grandchild of Artemis so maybe the means something.

He saw Clarisse and waved at her, she smiled and waved back. He had missed his friend Clarisse, sure Thalia and her did not get along for some reason but he was still sure to spend time with her. Sparring occasionally to even just talking. She was his first friend here so he liked hanging out with her as well as his newest friend Thalia. Ever since Thalia emerged from her tree they had become friends very quickly. He smiled and waved at Thalia as well which she returned. The hunters noticed the blush on the girls' faces and frowned. Naruto had inherited his father's dense nature and current had 2 girls that had crushes on him. They remembered Lady Kaguya's orders to let things play out and to not interfere too much. Didn't mean they couldn't protect their little brother's heart. They were about to ask him about the girls when Chiron cleared his throat.

Chiron stands up "Well we are happy to see the hunters here and in good moods. As always we will have our customary friendly game of Capture the Flag though it will be tomorrow due to the fact that the hunters and some campers arriver very early in the morning." Zoe nods "Yes and Naruto will be on the hunters' side since he is of relation to Milady."

Thalia stands up from her table "She can't do that! Naruto is a camper, not a hunter!" Chiron frowns "True Thalia but he is in Artemis' cabin so it is up to him who he wishes to team with".

Everyone turns to look at him, he looks back between Thalia and Zoe. One is a friend while the other is family. He rubs his head "Can I sit out this round since I am currently having a conflict of interests?"

Chiron chuckles and nods "That can be done since you don't want to go against your friends nor your family" Naruto flashes a thankful look to Chiron and Zoe sighs but rubs Naruto's back. "I understand brother why thou dost wish to stay out, though I did wish to fight with you, perhaps next time?"

He smiles and nods "Of course sis". This causes many confused looks from campers and the hunters to smile at how the two interact.

Chiron smiles "Well until then let us eat and sacrifice to the gods!" he says while raising his goblet. The campers respond the same and they all sacrifice to the gods. Naruto this time sacrifices to Artemis, his mother and now his newly turned god of a father. He smiled happy to have his father fully back now.

~Time Skip~

-The following night-

Naruto had a great day, hanging out with his sisters along with all his other friends though his sisters had been very protective with him. Which he thought was funny but let them be the protective sisters he knew they would be.

He had talked with his father and mother more. He found out his dad was now the Shinto Primordial of Speed, Loyalty, Honor and Family. The fact that he was a Primordial of speed did not surprise him due to the fact that his dad had created the **Hiraishin**. He enjoyed spending time with his dad more, and the fact he is now immortal was even better. His mother also gave him his chakra so he could protect himself easily from any god that tried to attack him.

It was a very good day for him all in all.

He was falling into sleep with a smile on his face. Until he started to dream. Said contents of his dream caused him to bolt up in worry and open the door connecting his room to the hunter's room in worry to see Zoe with a similar shocked and scared look on her face.

Normally his dreams are not prophetic due to being a Shinto demi-primordial and the fact only Greek demi-gods had prophetic dreams. But tonight was different, he dreamt of a silver wolf, which he knew was his grandmother being capture by a dark figure and the mention of a beast and a general.

He looked over to Zoe "D-Did you have a dream about my Grandmother as well?" he asked worried which she just nods, grabs his hand and rushes out of the cabin with him. She turned around "What happened in your dream brother?" she asked. He explained it all causing her to curse in ancient Greek, which he couldn't understand.

"Come on brother, we must alert Chiron" she says as she drags him to the Big House where she bangs on the door. Chiron appears in a robe with a look of confusion on his face "What is wrong? Why have you knocked so early?"

"Artemis/My Grandmother has been taken!" they both say in unison. Chiron looks confused until Zoe explains their dream causing him to sigh "There is nothing we can do without a quest Zoe, you know this. Without a quest and prophecy there is no hints of where she is or what possible dangers. And it could bring more harm to her. After the capture the flag game I will issue a quest. Please just wait until then" Chiron says calming down Zoe a bit.

Zoe frowns but sighs "Fine but I will not let anyone other than myself lead it. I have all rights being Milady's lieutenant" she explains causing Chiron to sigh but just wave his hand, dismissing them and heading back inside.

He looks at Zoe "Will Grandma be okay?" he asks in a worried tone. She nods and rubs his back "Milady is one of the strongest Olympians, she will be able to hold out until we can find her."

He nods and heads back to the cabin with her. They enter to see some other hunters looking at them confused "I will explain in the morning, back to sleep girls" they nod and lay back down.

"Night brother, we can figure out more in the morning" Zoe says in a calm tone. Naruto nods and heads to his door "Night sis" he says while closing his door.

-Next morning-

All the hunters had been told of the situation and they were very worried but Zoe had calmed them down saying 'Once we have defeated the campers I will gain a quest to go and search for Milady and I will save her' which calmed them greatly.

Breakfast had gone by calmly. He had skipped lunch, to focus on training.

Ever since he unlocked **Kamui** he had focused on training with it and evolving the abilities he had. He could now use the battle version of **Kamui** for a max of 2 ½ minutes. **Kamui Battle Version** was a technique where he became intangible at will, allowing attacks to phase through him when he wanted and he could become solid again at will to land hits on his opponents. Only downside is that he always had to keep the soles of his feet solid or else he'd sink into the floor.

He could also summon a full **Susanno **about 55% of the time, the other times it was just the arms of a **Susanno** that included the muscles and tendons, making them stronger.

He had to make sure that he was strong before he left of this quest. It was nearly time for Capture the Flag. Even if he was not participating didn't mean he didn't want to see his friends and sisters compete against each other.

He walked up and sat next to Chiron as he initiated the match. The hunters acted like a well-oiled machine and the campers were doing well until Thalia and Percy had a spat. But a spat between two children of Big Three it was more similar to a massive storm until something shocking happened.

The Oracle of Delphi came out of the attic and walked up to Zoe.

"What do I have to do to save my Mistress?" she asked to Oracle.

Green smoke billows out of its mouth and a voice that sounds like a mix between Artemis and his mother speaks out,

"_Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be nearly lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And shall be wounds deeply by a parent's hand._"

Zoe had got what she wanted, a quest and now, she just had to choose who to go. She looks over to Chiron "Call a cabin counselor meeting, we are going to need it." He nods and heads off to the big house.

Zoe looks to him and nods, signaling one thing. Be ready to come along.

**Chapter 6 Done!**

Dear Jeebus that was my longest chapter DX 6030 words DX

Well I think I did good, leave reviews and whatnot. PM me if you have hints or stuff you wanna tell me. I reply to 95% of my reviews, especially if you ask something in it or tell me something.

My next chapter might be longer, I don't know.

Well hopefully you like it ^^

Unitl next time.

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to add being God of Seals to Minato's repertoire. Possibly God of Light (speed and light kinda go hand in hand but idk)

I will also be having a poll. I am creating a Shinto religion council. It will consist of 12 people. So far I have Kaguya, Minato, Tsunade, Shizune, Hashirama (revived), Mito (revived), Itachi, Iruka, Shinju (aka Juubi), and the Shinigami. That is 10, I need 2 more. Also I have their godly domains chosen already ^^ though if you have any ideas for their domains that you want to share, I love hearing your ideas and suggestions.

**Send all suggestions or ideas for godly domains to PM**

Only requirement is that they had to use their chakra or abilities for peace before it was taken away. That means they had to protect others.

You all have until chapter 9 to vote, because chapter 10 is when I plan on introducing the Shinto Council with the Greek Council.

Also some people mentioning the Wave, look back a couple chapters and Naruto mentions saving a town from bandits. That was the Wave, the Naruto Bridge still stands strong!

Also Naruto will use more abilities, like **Amaterasu **and **Tsukuyomi** more. Even multiple **Rinnegan Paths**. It's just he needed the strength of **Susanno **to fight bigger opponents.

Also I upped it to rated M, just in case, better safe than banned .

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 7**

Zoe was tapping her foot on the ground in annoyance. Chiron had called a counselors meeting for her but the campers were getting on her nerves. She should be out of here already with her brother and hunters already.

"I dost told ye all! I, my hunters and my brother can all go to find Milady ourselves!" Zoe says losing patience. Chiron sighs "Miss Nightshade, you know what will happen if you do not listen to a prophecy, things will go very wrong, very fast".

She frowns until her brother places his hand on her shoulder "He's right, it said 'campers and hunters prevail'. And from the sounds of it there won't be any real loss, only damage. Which I can heal" he says with a smile.

She nods and sighs "So you know campers the best, who do you suggest coming with? For hunters I have myself, Phoebe, Dakota and you." He smiles and nods, looking over to Grover "How is your success rate on tracking magic?" he asks. Grover looks shocked "U-Um 70%" he nods "Then you are coming along. Your skill with tracking and woodland magic will come in handy" Grover looks to Zoe who nods, causing him to faint at the thoughts of being near hunters. Naruto rubs his chin thinking "We will need fighters. Thalia can use his lightning to a well enough extent and is well versed in with her spear and shield. And Clarisse, she is well battle versed. When she is in battle her body works on autopilot, her instincts are sharp and her spear work can only be matched by Thalia."

Zoe strokes her chin and nods "Fine," she turns to Clarisse and Thalia "but I am in charge. This quest is increasingly important. I will not take those who do not follow orders."

Clarisse and Thalia nod, happy to be included on a quest with their crush. Zoe looks at Chiron "There I have my team, we will leave in the morning".

"Wait" Percy says "I think I should maybe be on this quest" he says in a serious tone. Zoe glares at him "Thou will not be on this quest _boy_. I choose who is on this quest, not you. I allow the satyr to be on here due to his usefulness and my brother because he is my brother. But you, a male I do not know, nor like, will not be joining this quest" she says in a serious tone and walks away with Phoebe right behind her.

He looks at Percy "Sorry man, probably shouldn't have put it that way" he rubs the back of his neck before walking off.

Percy frowns and walks off. Clarisse smiles and walks after Naruto "Hey Rabbit! Wait up" he stops and turns around, to see Clarisse "Yes Clarisse?" he says with a smile. She looks at him nervously and rubs her arm "Is what you all said true? About my skills and stuff?" he nods "Of course Clarisse, you have great strength and instincts" he says patting her on the arm, causing her to blush. She smiles and hugs him quickly "Thanks" she says before running off to her cabin, leaving a confused Naruto in the clearing.

He turns around to head to his cabin to see Thalia there "Thanks Bun, it was really sweet what you said bout me" she says with a shy smile. He nods "Your welcome, I merely spoke the truth you are very powerful and well versed in using your weapons. You'd be great on this quest." She smiles happily and hugs him then runs off.

Leaving Naruto more confused. He shook his head and went to his cabin. He knocks and a hunter answers the door, Diane if he remembers correctly.

She smiles and lets him in. He smiles "Thank you Diane" she smiles and goes to sit on her bed. He looks around to see Zoe and Phoebe getting their stuff together, Dakota's doing the same but she seems to be wearing a tour shirt for Artemis.

He goes over to Zoe "Should I get all my stuff into a smaller scroll or no?" he asked. She nods "It would be best instead of you carrying that large scroll" he nods about to go do so when she stops him "Thanks again brother, you kept my head on straight, making sure I don't do anything that could bring harm to Lady Artemis."

He smiles "That's what siblings do, make sure we don't get into trouble and keep each other safe" she and the other hunters smile at this. Zoe goes up and ruffles his hair "Yea but we also mess with each other. So don't think for a moment we won't tease or prank you" he chuckles nervously, causing many hunters to laugh at with smiles. "Yea whatever, right back at you sis" he says with a smile, heading off to bed "Night everybody". The hunters reply with good nights and a couple hugs.

The night goes by well until morning. He knocks at his door to hear a reply of 'it is okay' from Zoe.

He enters to see Zoe and Phoebe and numerous other hunters crowded around Dakota's bed. He walks up to see her covered in a rash. He frowns and crouches down next to the bed. "What happened?" he asks worried for his sister. Zoe frowns "Those Stoll brothers laced with centaur blood, it is heavily acidic and possibly poisonous. We need a sample but they were all out" she says in a sad tone. Naruto frowns heavily "could she be the one nearly lost in the land without rain since the camp boarders don't allow rain?" he asks confused "We haven't even left yet though?" Zoe shakes her head "I have no idea in the slightest. Are you able to heal her? Lady Kaguya told us of what all chakra can do."

He nods "I believe I am able to. I just need a chair to sit down in while I do so" Zoe smiles and nods, getting him a chair. He sits down and goes through the hand seals and his hands get covered in a green glow "**Healing Art: Healing Force**" he says as the green glow envelopes Dakota from head to toe.

He smiles at Zoe "She will be fine, once the glow dies down you need to change her clothes and let her rest. She will be fine in a day or two."

The hunters smile and hug him. He smiles and grabs the smaller scroll full of all his summoning scroll and main storage scroll full of all his items. He had to infuse the scroll with Shinju chakra so it would be strong enough to hold it all. He enchanted it to him so it would always be in his pocket. He straps his hammer to his back and places Kyoka Suigetsu in the storage seal on his wrist.

"I'm ready to go Zoe and Phoebe whenever you are" they nod and grab their bags, heading out. The hunters give him hugs and tell him to keep safe. He hugs them all back and tells them he will.

He heads to Thalia's tree to see a huge crowd around it. He, Zoe and Phoebe all make their way through to see his mother and father standing before awestruck demi-gods.

His mom notices him and hugs him "Honey you are to be safe on this quest! I do not want you getting injured. Zoe! Phoebe! You will keep my baby safe" they nod and chuckle.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me" he says with a pout "I'll be fine." At the mention of mom causes all of the campers to realize who she was. She was a Primordial, a being so strong they can make the gods fade, a being that makes the gods look like lowly demi-gods.

Mr. D walks up and glares at his father "And who is this blondie?" he says in a rude tone. Minato smiles "Why I am Minato Namikaze, father of Naruto. Primordial of Speed, Loyalty, Honor, Family and Seals. I was recently revived by my son and made Primordial by my wife."

Mr. D pinches the bridge of his nose and the campers gasp. Two Primordials!?

He groans "Whatever, I have to go tell my father of this situation" he flashes off.

Naruto smiles and hugs his mother, then heads off to the group and explains what happened to Dakota.

Argus appears signaling it's time to go.

They nod and get in the van. He waves to his dad and mom, they wave back then flash away.

**-With Zeus-**

The King of Olympus was not happy, he was furious. The one option that he had to leash that damn Primordial was now gone. Her son had revived his father using the Shinigami from the Shinto realm.

He glared down at his son "So he is a Primordial now!? Did you even sense him being made god or even reviving!?" he yells.

Dionysus shakes his head "The primordial woman blocked my senses."

Zeus glares "Well now there is only one option left. I have to either make her kid loyal or kill him".

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you Zeus**" a deep powerful voice speaks out. Zeus turns around with Master Bolt in hand only to see something that terrified him.

There in front of him was Chaos, mother of the universe (at least the Greek realm universe). He dropped in bolt and bowed begrudgingly, to avoid being faded.

Chaos scoffs "**Oh get up, we both know you don't mean it, you're too prideful to mean it. Now I am here to warn you. Do not harm Naruto Otsutsuki or else this realm could end and I really don't want that to happen right now**" she says in a serious tone.

Zeus raises an eyebrow "And why shouldn't I!? He's in my realm and could be of danger!" Zeus roars only to be flattened by gravity.

"**Your realm! This is my realm you arrogant ass of a king!**" Chaos yells at him "**Now as I was saying, you will not harm him. Kaguya and I are good friends, so no you will not harm a hair on his head or else I will fade you**" she says the last part in a deadly serious tone.

Zeus cowers in fear and nods, begrudgingly giving up his plans of killing the boy. Now he just had to make sure the kid would at least help them. Maybe if he can hook the kid up with his demi-god daughter. He'd have to ask Aphrodite if they have feelings for each other possibly.

**-With Naruto and Co.-**

Grover is sitting in the front next to Argus, Zoe, Phoebe and Naruto sit in the very back as Clarisse and Thalia sit next to each other in the middle row, both upset they couldn't sit next to Naruto.

"So where do we start? The prophecy mentioned west but didn't really tell us much else" Clarisse asks. Zoe nods her head "Well there has been a great influx of monsters around New York, one of them is bound to know something". "All we gotta do is find one and interrogate some answers out of him" Phoebe says with a smirk causing Naruto to chuckle a bit.

They all nod "If you can find me one that can talk I can get info from them by using **Tsukuyomi**" Naruto says while Zoe nods.

Everyone else looks confused "What is this **Tsukuyomi **thing?" Clarisse asks.

Naruto smiles "It's a technique I have, it kind of traps them in an illusion and allows me to get info from them. I could do that or use my **Human Path** which basically reads people's minds but the side effect is that I kind of…rip their souls out of their body" he says the last part quietly.

"Wha!?" they all (minus Zoe and Phoebe) say in shock and confusion.

"Damn Rabbit, you sure are a power house. Makes me wanna get stronger so that I can be of more help to you" Clarisse says with a frown. Naruto rubs her back, making her blush "Clarisse you are plenty strong and you help me all the time. And hey, you become the strongest possible when protecting your precious people, so just keep that in mind and you are bound to get way stronger" He says with a bright smile.

Clarisse blushes and nods 'You're my precious person so I'll be sure to fight to protect you' she thinks as Thalia is thinking the exact same. Zoe and Phoebe laugh at their brothers' dense and pure nature.

Argus waved his hand getting their attention and motions to the fuel indicator. Grover turns around "I think he's saying we need to refuel."

Zoe nods and they pull over at a gas station, they pour out of the van. They walk inside to get some food and drinks.

Naruto is currently sandwiched between Thalia and Clarisse, unaware as ever. Grover laughs "How does he not notice anything?" he asks Zoe who shrugs "He is like his father in this case. He'll notice eventually" Phoebe laughs a little and walks over to her little brother. "Yo little bro" Naruto turns to her and smiles "Come on, we need to go find a monster to_ interrogate_" she says with a smirk.

He chuckles and nods, getting up to follow her causing Thalia and Clarisse to frown.

They walk around for a bit before running into a Telekhine. Phoebe gets the drop on him easily and binds him up. She turns to her brother "So what now?" she asks.

He smiles and pulls out Kyoka Suigetsu "Hold onto my sword and get ready, it might disorient you a bit" she nods and holds onto the sword.

He opens his Shinju eye and stares at the Telekhine, he touches the tip of his sword to it's forehead and whispers "**Tsukuyomi**".

**-Tsukuyomi Realm-**

Phoebe looks around in surprise. The world around her had changed to a clearing in a forest but the trees were all black as the sky was blood red "Well isn't this just cheerful bro" she says with a smirk.

He laughs "Well I'm not the one that chooses what it looks like. Now just get the info from it. Also don't worry about him dying, he'll just pop back up watch" he says as he decapitates the Telekhine only for it to reform again, looking at him with fear.

"This is my illusionary world. You can keep killing him for 3 days in here only for a second or 2 to pass in the real world. Do what you need to do sis" he says as Phoebe gets a massive smile and walks towards the beast with her hunting knifes drawn.

After about a day and a half she tells him she's done. He walks towards her to see the Telekhine on the ground shaking in fear "The beast knew not where Lady Artemis was but did point us towards the Science Museum, said the traitorous son of Hermes would be there so there might be info about Artemis if we go there" she says cleaning her blades.

He nods and dispels his **Tsukuyomi**.

**-Real world-**

They look at the beast as it falls backwards, comatose from the mental torture. Feeling bad for the beast he slices its head off, dispelling it to dust.

He turns to Phoebe, sealing his sword away "Well let's go let everyone know."

Phoebe nods and they head off.

Once they reach the café they see Zoe waiting in the driver's seat of the van. "What happened to Argus?" he asks.

Zoe smiles at seeing them "He had to leave, couldn't stray too far from camp so I'll be driving" he nods and looks to Phoebe to see her very pale and looking scared, confusing him. He shakes it off and tells Zoe what they found out.

Zoe smiles and nods "Good, we have a starting place. Come on, let's go everyone is already inside". Phoebe sits up in shotgun while Grover is in the very back while Thalia is in the middle row and Clarisse seems to be waiting for him to get in. He smiles at her and sits next to Thalia. Once he buckles up Clarisse sits down next to him.

Phoebe turns around to him "Bro, be warned this ride isn't going to be fun. Zoe is a terrible driver but sadly the only one who knows how to do so."

He looks at her confused until the car shoots off weaving dangerously in between cars.

He digs his hands into the car seat as Clarisse and Thalia cling to his arms, sandwiching his arms in between their developing but still nice sized busts. He blushes at the thoughts and shakes them out of his head as he focuses on clinging to the seat for dear life.

After an hour of the nightmarish car ride they finally skid into the parking lot to the museum.

Grover burst out and starts kissing the ground, Phoebe wobbles out and leans against the wall. Naruto falls out of the car, laying on his stomach as Thalia and Clarisse fall on top of him. He groans "Zoe sis you are a terrible driver".

She frowns "I thought I did quite well brother" causing everyone to sweat drop. After everyone calms down and gets off one another (unwillingly in the case of the two girls).

They head inside the museum, walking down the hallway when someone barrels themselves into Thalia.

"Oi! Watch where you going!" Thalia says rubbing her head when Naruto helps her up. She glares at who she ran into until she noticed who it was, which only caused her to generate electricity "Percy!?"

Zoe glares fuming at him as well as Phoebe, Grover looks worried for his friend, Clarisse just smirks at the hunters excited to see Prissy about to be beat and Naruto just frowns at him.

Percy rubs the back of his head "You can be angry at me later but right now we have a bunch of skeletons, a General guy and the Nemean lioness after us" he explains.

Zoe pales at the mention of the General. Naruto knows why "Percy you go with everyone and fight off the Lioness and the skeletons, I will hold off the General until you all can get away." He tosses a **Hiraishin **marker to Zoe. "Use that when you are somewhere safe. Now go!" he says.

She frowns and hugs him "Be safe" he nods as the run off. He unseals Kyoka Suigetsu and opens his Shinju eye fully.

He turns the corner to see a massive man in Greek armor in front of him "Ah the child of the Primordial, this will be fun" the man smirks and charges at him, only for his sword to phase through him.

"**Kamui Battle Version**" he says as he slams as a **Rasengan **into the man's chest sending him skidding back but no real damage. He frowns as the man smirks at him.

He sends chakra into his blade and jumps up into the air "**Flying Swallow Art: Migration!**" he yells as he swings his sword down, sending a barrage of 50 or more blades of wind chakra at the man. The man jumps back avoiding most of them but still gets cut by a good amount, drawing golden blood, blood of the immortals.

The man frowns and glares at him "You brat!" he charges at him again only to phase through him again. He looks at the man "**Shinra Tensei!**" he yells, sending the man shooting back as if he was hit by a freight train, crashing through multiple walls. He sees the man stand up and glare at him. 'God what is this man made of! Diamonds!?' he curses extending his hand, summoning an **Odama Rasengan** he points his other hand towards the man "**Bansho Ten'in**" the man's eyes widen as he flies towards the kid.

He slams the **Odama Rasengan **into the man's chest, tearing up his armor and some of his chest before the man spins and flies through even more walls than his **Shinra Tensei** did.

The man glares at him "We will continue this later you little brat" he says before the man flashes away.

He sighs and sits down 'Thank gods, almost nothing I did had any effect. Sure **Rasengan** sent him flying and **Flying Swallow **cut him but he heals so quickly and can brush off damage like crazy' he runs his hands through his hair, turning off his **Kamui Battle Version**, glad that he was able to call on it this easily.

He re-seals his sword when he feels the pull of his marker. He flashes off to it to appear on a train. The second he arrives Phoebe and Zoe look him over for injuries.

He smirks "Relax sis, I was able to use **Kamui **so he never landed a hit on him but damn was he difficult to damage. My **Odama Rasengan** barely scratched his skin" Zoe nods "Well remember who he is brother, I am just glad you are safe. We found a ride west, we can rest and sleep. Choose a car and relax, I know you need it" Zoe says as Phoebe rubs his back offering him a canteen which he takes gratefully.

He may have a literally infinite amount of chakra but that doesn't mean his body is use to it or that it doesn't tire out from using it. He still needs to train his body to withstand it better. Right now he could use about the chakra that an ANBU officer had without his body becoming too sore. But **Kamui** wore him out really quick.

He returns the canteen "Thanks sis, I might have used **Kamui** a bit too long, I'm just glad he flashed away or else I would've had to get defensive and **Susanno **would have made me worse." Phoebe nods "No problem bro, just go rest, you can bunk with us in the SUV, it's huge."

He nods and follows her, resting in the very back seats.

He had slept great, his body was fully recharged from the fight with the "General". He woke up and snacked a bit before his sisters open the train carriage door. "Come on, this is our stop" they nod and jump off.

Percy looks around "Where are we?" they all look around. Zoe points to a sign "Arizona, we should look around for a store to restock on supplies and find a means of transportation".

They all nod and walk off towards town. It looks like a ghost town. They head into a store and grab food and Percy weirdly grabs a rubber rat.

They walk outside, eating some food when the rubber toy scampers off confusing many until the hear a "SWEE!" of a large boar rushing towards them, just as it is about to hit them Naruto summons **Susanno **arms to hold it back until they all jump out of the way. He was about to hit it until Grover stops him "Stop! He's a gift from the wild, he'll take us to where we need!" he sighs and holds the boar still "Well the Grover and Percy get on! I can summon rabbits for the rest of us!" he says struggling to keep his arms solid under the force of this massive boar.

They get on and calm it down, making it go along its way. He takes a few breaths before going through the hand signs then slams his hands on the ground enveloping the clearing in smoke. It fades away to reveal 2 rabbits the same size of the boar "Hey guys, sorry to call but we need transport, just follow the boar please and I'll give you all a big bag of mochi".

"Of course Naruto-sama." One of them says. He bows in thanks and everyone gets on. Naruto is with Zoe and Phoebe as Thalia and Clarisse are on the other.

The rabbits take off in a burst of speed, catching up to the boar. They travel like that until Grover and Percy get off as the boar is drinking.

Naruto gives the rabbit's mochi and thanks them before Percy speaks up "Why don't we just travel on rabbits?" he asks.

One of the rabbits glares at him "It is because we are not pack mules boy. Naruto-sama is our summoner and we knew that he needed us this time and we know he would never make us do this for longer than he needed. Now you can find a new ride so we are free to go." The rabbit's poof away and Zoe glares at Percy "The rabbit clan is a powerful clan boy, try not to anger them or they might protect you next time their summoner asks".

Percy rubs his neck sheepishly. Naruto sighs "It is fine you just have to remember the rabbits are real people, they have their own will".

Percy nods as they walk off until they near a junkyard and a limo pulls out in front of them and Ares walks out glaring at Percy. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Clarisse asks confused. He smirks at his daughter "I'm just here for these two" he says pointing to Percy and Naruto.

Percy glares at Ares as Naruto looks confused "Why me?" he asks.

"I have no idea weak peace demi-god, ask the lady" he says before a skeleton arm grabs the scruff his shirt "Don't be so quick to insult my mother's domain" Naruto says calmly.

Ares glares until Naruto's Shinju eye opens more, he scoffs as Naruto releases him. "Just go and talk to the lady already" he opens the door.

Naruto looks to Zoe and she nods "Best not to say no to a summons" he nods and walks in the limo after Percy.

They look around inside the limo to see a woman in a flattering dress, her hair seemed to me going through multiple colors, as did her eyes until they ended on blonde hair and green eyes. She turns to them and smiles. Percy blushes but Naruto just seemed to raise an eyebrow. He wasn't affected by her charms?

She smiles at them "Hello boys, I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love" Percy bows as did Naruto. "I'm here to offer you help in the form of a warning. Behind us is my _husband's_ (she says this word like it is gross) junk yard, he has the whole place enchanted. Be best if you take nothing from it" they nod. "Why would you tell us this? What could you want from us?" Naruto asks skeptically.

She frowns "Why do you think I want anything?" Naruto raises an eyebrow "From what I've seen of the Greek Gods is that they don't do anything with asking for something in return."

She sighs "Fine, I just wanted you two alive so I could continue to watch your oh so interesting love lives".

Naruto looks confused "Oh gods you can't be that dense can you?" she then sighs remembering who his father is "You have two girls crushing on you and you can't even tell!?"

Naruto tilts his head in confusion but sighs about to say more until Ares taps on the glass. She smiles "Well that is all the time I have, I hope you survive and get less dense" she says the last part in a whisper "Until next time" she waves them off as they are pulled out by Ares.

Naruto glares at Ares and Percy does the same. Ares scoffs and gets in the limo, as it drives off.

He gets up and walks towards the group "Well I'm sorry Clarisse but I doubt your dad likes me too much". She sighs "I don't care, my dad can be a jerk, trust me. I mean you didn't even do anything and he was already hating on you." He nods and smiles.

Zoe looks at him "So what did Aphrodite have to tell you?" Percy points over to the junkyard "Apparently that is Hephaestus' junkyard and to not take anything" he says.

Zoe frowns and looks at the junkyard. This is going to call for trouble, she can feel it in her gut.

**Woo Chapter Done!**

I hope I did well in the action-y part ^^ yes he may be a demi-primordial but Atlas is a full Titan and has much much MUCH more battle experience than him. Sure he held him off but if Atlas kept fighting it would've been difficult for him to continue. **Kamui** still drains a lot of energy. And before people start saying "just make him use Kamui on him and seal him in the pocket dimension"

I think of it like this. The stronger godly power someone has, the harder it is to use Kamui on them to draw them in to his pocket dimension.

Imagine Kamui as a lasso, and Atlas with his Titan godly power as a boulder. It wouldn't have worked. Especially since he only recently achieved Kamui so his lasso isn't that strong to begin with

Well don't forget about the poll I listed in the beginning of the chapter! Leave who you think should be the final 2 (has to be in Elemental nations, they can be someone dead and no not Naruto or Thalia/Clarisse can be in the last 2)

Well until next time!

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	8. Chapter 8

I've decided to change up some things ^^ The Primordials will not be on the council but instead over see it. So that leaves 5 people to pick. Well 6 since Iruka will not be on the council but still a god.

So yea I was planning on waiting until chapter 10 but a friend PM'ed me with AMAZING ideas that I just had to take. You all can still leave suggestions for gods, I love to hear them so keep going and I might add them ^^

Longest. Chapter. Ever =_= Ow my aching hands DX Arthritis acting up DX Send help DX

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 8**

Kaguya had smiled as she waved goodbye to her son, who had gone on a quest to save his grandmother. He knew he would succeed but she still worried for her one and only son.

She looked to her husband and smiled "Honey I have to go, it's time for me to start."

He nods and kisses her softly, she returns the kiss and flashes away, back off into the Elemental Nations

She looked around arriving at the graveyard in Konoha, the last village she ever wanted to return to, but her first handful of stops were here.

She walks the graveyard until she ends up upon the tombstones of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. They would make great gods and take up seats on her council.

She places her hands over the soil and opens her Shinju eye "**Great Shinju Art: Pure Resurrection**" the soil glows before it exploded out revealing Tobirama and Hashirama in their armor and gear.

They look around confused "Brother I think we've been resurrected. And for some reason I can't feel my chakra" Hashirama says looking at his brother. Tobirama nods "So it seems brother and neither can I"

"That is because I took it away from this world due to them misusing it and even using it to harm my own son" Kaguya says in a calm tone, making Hashirama shriek in shock to only get smacked by his brother, making him sulk near his tombstone.

Tobirama sighs and looks towards Kaguya "Kaguya Otsutsuki, Mother of chakra, makes sense". Kaguya smiles "Well at least someone has heard of me."

He nods "Of course I have, you originated 3 dojutsus and gave the world chakra. Though it is a shame it is gone. Maybe the world will get along now" Hashirama gets up and smiles at Kaguya "So you resurrected us right? You must have a reason for doing so right?" he asks as his brother nods.

Kaguya smiles "I have an offer to both of you, become Shinto gods on my council and I will also restore your chakra and give you godly power. I need you on my council, you both have fought and died for peace and I wish for you to continue helping me keep peace in this world." She says in a serious tone.

Tobirama looks to his brother "I say we should accept, what about you brother?" Hashirama nods vigorously "Hell yea! I'll get to help keep peace and even can visit my granddaughter!"

Kaguya laughs "Funny you should mention Tsunade, she's a goddess already so you can spend forever with her."

Hashirama smiles "Well that makes my answer even more of a yes!" he gives her a thumb up. Tobirama nods and smirks.

She claps her hands "Good! I'm so happy you accepted, now step forward so I can make you gods." They nod and step towards her, only to get palms on their foreheads and get enveloped in a golden light. Once the light fades they look at her.

"All hail Hashirama Senju, god of wildlife animals, plants and nature" Hashirama smiles and looks to his brother. She turns towards Tobirama "All hail Tobirama Senju, god of the oceans, currents, tides and balance."

Tobirama nods as his brother pats him on the back "Nice titles brother, fits you quite well" Hashirama says with a smile. Tobirama nods "As does yours brother".

They turn towards Kaguya "So now what Miss Kaguya?" she smiles at them "Now you are to wait in my realm until I am done with the others I plan on making into gods and goddesses. Now you both have your chakra again and even your summoning contracts. Now when you get to my realm, let the boss rabbit know of your contracts and he should be able to make a link to their realms." They nod and she snaps her fingers, flashing them back to her realm.

She smiles, happy her first 2 went by so easily, hopefully the others are like this too.

**-Uchiha compound-**

She sighed and changed her appearance, walking through the compound without anyone noticing she was out of place.

She enters the head compound to see the two people she came to see. She walks in and shuts the door, alerting them of her presence, she snaps her fingers, sealing the room and drops her illusion.

She smiles at the 2 shocked occupants in the room. Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha the only Uchiha's that looked after her son, even in the slightest. Though he didn't know.

"Hello there Mikoto and Itachi is it?" he nods skeptically "I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, the being that took chakra away, now before you try and attack me I have an offer for the both of you". Itachi nods "I was never going to attack you Lady Kaguya, you helped cure my clan by taking away their eyes."

She smiles "I knew there was a reason I chose you" he looks confused. She nods at him "I have chosen the both of you to become a Shinto god and goddess. You will regain chakra and your eyes, they will even become Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and you will even gain godly abilities. All I wish is for you to join my council to keep the peace in this world. You can even stay here as long as you never show your chakra or eyes until I say so."

They look at each other "What do you say mother?" Itachi asks causing his mother to smile and kiss his forehead "I think we should do it, we could help so many people". They turn to Kaguya and nod "We agree to your terms Lady Kaguya".

She smiles and places her hands on their forehead and envelopes them in a golden light. Itachi looks in a mirror to see his Sharingan in an unfamiliar symbol (his regular Mangekyo Sharingan form but with a tomoe in between each of the blades).

He turns to his mother to gasp at her eyes. Her Sharingan has taken the form of a flower, a black cherry blossom with a smaller red cherry blossom inside it. (Google Bloom Mangekyo Sharingan, it is the one that looks most like a flower)

They turn to Kaguya "All hail Itachi Uchiha, god of redemption, loyalty, illusions and sacrifice and Mikoto Uchiha, goddess of the black flame, motherhood and acceptance".

"Now a certain aspect of your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is now greatly powerful. Itachi, your **Tsukuyomi** is a very, very small fraction weaker than my **Infinite Tsukuyomi** and it will drain much less energy. Now Mikoto, your **Amaterasu** is the strongest flame in this and many other universes. No other technique will be even come near to it" she says with a smile. They gasp at this info and bow to her.

"Eventually you will feel a pull to go somewhere, which will be me calling you. Answer the pull." They nod as she flashes away.

Itachi smiles at his mother "We can finally be of more help to this world". She nods and rubs her son's back.

**-Ninja Academy-**

Iruka was grading papers as his girlfriend Anko, laid the some of the desks, trying to get him to stop.

"Come on! Haven't you ever wanted to get naughty on these desk!?" she asks glaring at him. He blushes as sighs, about to answer when a flash fills the room. They jump up ready to defend themselves when they hear a woman laughing.

"You two are such a cute and strange couple" Kaguya says while smiling at them. They look confused "I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, I am the one who stole chakra from the world but that was due to the fact they used it for war and to hurt my own son. You should remember him Iruka, he looked very similar to me" she says with a smirk.

Iruka gets a massive smile "Naruto! How is he, I've worried for him ever since he disappeared?" Anko looks at Iruka, he had mentioned Naruto a few times, and he was a strong kid in her eyes. Being able to deal with all that and stay sane.

Kaguya nods "He is fine, he is in the realm of his grandmother. But I am here for another reason. I wish to make the two of you Shinto god and goddess. You will have chakra and godly abilities as long as you use them to keep peace. You may not show anyone you have chakra until I say so" they nod.

"I would love to help Lady Kaguya" he says as Anko smirks "Me too as long as once I'm able to show my chakra, I want to get a little revenge on an evil man."

Kaguya raises an eye brow "Orochimaru?" she asks. Anko nods and she smiles "Then that is fine but you are to wait, now step forward".

They do so and Kaguya places her hands on their forehead, enveloping the room in light.

She smiles "All hail Iruka Umino, god of aquatic life, education, discipline and barriers. And Anko Mitarashi, goddess of snakes, torture and assassins." She fills them in on how eventually she will call for them. They nod agreeing as Kaguya warps away.

Anko smirks at Iruka "Hey, wanna find out how that godly stamina fares in the bedroom?" she asks in a seductive tone, making Iruka blush bright red.

**-Hyuga Compound-**

Neji and Hinata Hyuga were walking through the compound. Ever since Neji's father had over thrown control of the clan it had flowed peacefully. Hinata had even flourished and gotten stronger, due to the fact she was no longer being oppressed by his uncle. Once chakra disappeared her father had tried to take his anger out on her but his father stopped him. He had basically adopted her and Hanabi. Ever since then Neji had been very protective over Hinata.

They entered the main compound and the doors slid shut behind them almost instantly. Neji got into the modified Juken stance and looked around to see a woman in a silver kimono, she had pure white hair and pure white eyes that signified Hyuga blood.

She smiled at them "No need to be on guard Neji and Hinata. I mean no harm, merely here to offer you something. Something that could help you and your family in the long run."

They look at her "We are listening but first who are you and how did you get here?" Neji asks, moving himself between Hinata and the woman. She smiles and nods "I am quite sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kaguya Otsutsuki. I am the one who took chakra from the world due to you all using chakra for war and to even harm my own son".

They frown but nod, understanding her reasoning. "Why are you here then? What reason would you have to talk to two 14 year old children?" Neji asks curious. Kaguya smiles "I am here to offer you godhood. You two are ones with some of the purest hearts here. If you accept you will regain your Byakugan, chakra and even some godly abilities" both of them looked shocked at this "but there are few conditions. You cannot show chakra to anyone until I saw you can, you would have to join my council and come when I call you. That is all I ask of you two" she says with a smile.

Hinata and Neji look at each other "I think we should do it Neji, we'd be able to help our clan and keep the peace between the two sides" Neji nods and looks at Kaguya "We accept Lady Kaguya".

She smiles and places her hands on their foreheads, enveloping them in golden light as she has done to the others. "All hail the siblings of Fate. Neji Hyuga, god of fate and destiny and Hinata Hyuga, goddess of fate, destiny, grace and tranquility. You two are very important to the council. You deal with the fate and destiny of the people."

They smile and bow to her. "Remember, do not tell anyone until I tell you it is okay and keep peace" she says in a serious tone.

They nod as she smiles and flashes away.

**-Nara Compound Forest-**

Shikamaru has been having a great time ever since chakra had disappeared. No more troublesome training and school had become even less troublesome.

He was relaxing in his clans' forest until a flash fills the forest. He turns around to see a woman with ankle length white hair, 9 inch horns and white eyes, wearing a white kimono.

She smiled at him "Hello there Shikamaru Nara, I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, the one who took chakra away and I wish to offer you a position."

He sighs "Sounds troublesome" he closes his eyes. She smiles and sits next to him "True but all the good things in life need some effort. If you accept my offer you will be able to protect your family and loved ones."

He sighs and opens one eye to look at her "What is your offer?" She smiles "You become a Shinto god, regain your chakra and get godly abilities. All I ask of you is to not show anyone your abilities until I give the okay, keep peace as much as you can and come when I ask of you, though it won't be too often on the last one."

Shikamaru looks up at the clouds "Troublesome but fine, I'll do it."

Kaguya smiles and places her hand on his forehead and envelopes him in a glow of golden light. The light fades and Kaguya smiles at him "All hail Shikamaru Nara, god of strategy, military, shadows and ingenuity." He sighs and looks at her "This is so troublesome" she chuckles and flashes away, leaving Shikamaru with a light smirk on his face.

**-Uzushiogakure-**

Kaguya looks around at the remains of the village. She frowns, this beautiful village was destroyed due to other's fear. It tore her up that her gift had been used to destroy this village.

She walked through the rubble and ended up at the graveyard. She walked through the rows of tombstones and stopped at one reading 'Mito Uzumaki-Senju' she smiled and went through the hand seals and slams her hand on the ground calling out "**Great Shinju Art: Pure Resurrection**". Just like with Hashirama and Tobirama the dirt explodes and Mito is standing there, donning a light red kimono with a blue obi. Her hair in two high buns. She gave off an aura of nobility but still an aura that made people want to be near her.

Mito looks around confused "Hashirama?" she asks confused until she lands her eyes on Kaguya. She looked at her confused until Kaguya smiles.

"Hello Mito Uzumaki-Senju, I am Kaguya Otsutsuki. I am the one that has revived you. I wish to offer you something" Kaguya says with a smile. Mito nods "Okay?"

"I wish for you to become a Shinto goddess on my council. You will be given back your chakra and gain some godly powers" she says confusing Mito.

"Wait the world is without chakra?" Mito asks, Kaguya nods "Yes, they abused my gift, used it for war and worse of all, and used it to harm my own son".

Mito frowns and nods "The only conditions I have are that you not show anyone your chakra, use it to keep peace and go to my realm until I call a meeting" Mito nods and smiles "Also keep Tobirama from attacking the person who will appear there after you."

Mito looks confused but nods. Kaguya smiles and places her hand on Mito's forehead, enveloping her in gold light.

It fades away and Kaguya smiles "All hail Mito Uzumaki-Senju, goddess of longevity, family, marriage and love."

Mito smiles and Kaguya snaps her fingers sending Mito to her realm.

She sighed. She had gotten the easiest ones out of the way, now to the man who had caused the most trouble in his life.

Madara Uchiha

**-Madara's Hideout-**

Madara was in massive pain, ever since chakra had disappeared. Zetsu had lost its ability to phase through walls and Tobi had lost his Sharingan. He was furious.

He was too weak to do anything. Zetsu perked up towards the entrance as if sensing something.

Tobi looked confused at Zetsu until the entrance explodes and shows a woman in a kimono, 2 horns and a vertical eye on her forehead.

Zetsu smiles and bows to her "Lady Kaguya, I have been expecting you" she smiles. "Thank you Zetsu," she taps his head "go and keep an eye on my son, if he is in danger come to me immediately" Zetsu nods and phases into the ground shocking them all.

"What have you done to my creation!?" Madara yells out. Kaguya glares at him "You are so cocky aren't you. To think you could do that yourself. No! Zetsu was my creation to keep tabs on you and watch over my son while I was away" she says in a serious tone.

Tobi glares "Just who are you!?" Kaguya turns her notice to him then dashes towards him quickly, grabbing him by the throat "Ah I remember you, you attacked me and my husband after I gave birth to my son. Resulting in my husband dying and my son being the jinchuriki to the 9 tailed fox. And then me being forced to stay away from him for 8 years" she says in a deadly tone.

Tobi pales and widens his eyes, as does Madara. Kaguya opens her Shinju eye more and stares at him "**Amaterasu**" she says, setting him on fire, dropping him and looking towards Madara.

"I have a proposition for you Madara, one I think you should listen to." He nods as he sees his student die by her hand.

She smiles and sits down "I am planning on turning you into a Shinto god" Madara widens his eyes.

"Why me, you are a goddess of peace and I am pretty much the exact opposite of that" he says confused. She nods extinguishing **Amaterasu** "true but before you became obsessed with revenge and trying to trap the world in my **Infinite Tsukuyomi **technique that I used to protect the Shinju tree and create my Zetsus, if that never would have happened you would've achieved great things" she says in a calm tone.

Madara frowns but looks at her "If I agree will I be able to see my brother in some way?" she nods and he sighs. "What are your conditions?" he asks looking at her. She smiles "You will have to keep your chakra hidden from everyone until I say you are able to reveal it, you are to use your powers to keep peace, you will be on my council and come when I call." He nods, those were acceptable terms, and he would have used the same ones as she did. She looks at him seriously "You would also have to not cause trouble with the other counselor members" she says confusing him.

"Why? Who is on the counsel I'd have problems with?" he asks confused. She rubs the back of her neck "Well it is sort of Tobirama and Hashirama" she says, causing Madara to look shocked.

"They survived!?" he yells. She shakes her head "No. I had to revive them, along with Mito so she should keep them in line".

Madara widens his eyes "You can revive anyone?" she nods. "What about my brother?" he asks. She rubs her chin thinking "I could but I won't make him a god, you can make him immortal so he will never die" Madara contemplates his choices, he could put up with Tobirama easily and Hashirama had always been kind to him, plus he'd have his brother by his side. He looked to her "Will I at least be able to get some revenge on the leaf village?" he asks. She nods her head "Yes BUT only towards the civilian council, the elders, the Sannin, minus Tsunade Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi. They wronged my son too much. But that will come later, until then you need to go to my realm after I turn you to a god" she says.

Madara nods "I accept these terms" she nods and places her hand on his forehead. Golden light envelops him, once it dies down a young looking Madara stands before her. "All hail Madara Uchiha god of armor, ambition, conflict and control."

Madara stares at himself and smiles. His body was back in its prime and he felt stronger than he ever was. He looked in the reflection of the pond and saw his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in full blaze. He turned to Kaguya and bowed, grateful that she had given him this magnificent of a gift. He was a god!

She smiled at him "You have your chakra back and your Sharingan is even stronger. Your **Susanno** is near invincible now. Just like the other 2 Uchihas godhood seems to have increased only one aspect to near unbeatable means. One of them got a **Tsukuyomi** being basically as strong as my **Infinite Tsukuyomi** while the other's **Amaterasu** has gotten so powerful and more malleable" she explains to him.

Madara nods and smiles at the thought of more Uchihas as gods, he'd have to talk with them later. Kaguya turns to him "You are to wait in my realm until I call a meeting. Do not cause trouble for the rabbits, it is their realm and they are invincible there. Also try not to fight with Tobirama, please" she says in a serious tone.

He nods and bows "Of course Lady Kaguya". She smiles and taps his forehead, sending him away.

She sighed a heavy sigh and sat down. Grateful that this meeting went well, Madara was sincere when he agreed to her conditions. She did NOT want him being his usual self, though once she mentioned she could revive his brother he seemed to lose all will to rule the world, now more focused on keeping his brother safe again.

She had gotten her council of 12, and 2 other gods. She'd go out and give godhood to the others she planned later, for now she had to rest with her husband and await their son returning.

**-Back with Naruto and Co.-**

Naruto stared at the entrance of the junkyard. "Remember do not take anything! No matter what you think is there, it is a junkyard for a reason" Zoe explains, everyone agrees and starts walking through.

"Wow some of these items here are so familiar!" Percy says shocked "Look there's a version of my sword" he says poking it only to get his hand slapped by Thalia.

"Seaweed Brain, remember the warning" she says glaring at him. Percy rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and nods his head.

They all see more and more familiar items. Naruto even sees a few kunais and fuma shuriken. They finish making their way through when they hear a massive rumbling behind them. Zoe glares at everyone "Who took something!" she yells in anger, getting her hunting knifes out.

Clarisse frowns and stares at her shoe "I didn't take anything but something stuck to my damn shoe!" she points to the golden coin stuck to her shoe via a wad of gum. She peels it off and throws it back.

Naruto frowns at the massive robot rising up. "Talos" Phoebe says "or at least an earlier version of him" she frowns.

"How are we going to stop that!?" Percy yells. Grover looks over to Naruto "What about that skeleton thing?" he asks.

Naruto nods "I can do that but I need a little bit of time to summon it fully or else it will be of no help!" he says as Talos stomps towards them.

Thalia nods, conducting electricity "We can hold him off for a bit but not long so try and hurry!" she says blasting a massive bolt at it, making it shake and slide back a fraction. She continues shooting bolt after bolt, mustering all she has.

Zoe and Phoebe launch a volley of arrows at him, some with explosive notes to try and break its armor as Grover plays his reeds making vines entangle its legs.

Percy shoots torrents of water after it, which has little to no effect until Clarisse uses her electric spear to charge his water, making it nearly as effective as Thalia's bolts. "Anytime Naruto!" Percy yells.

Naruto opens his Shinju eye "I know!" he takes a deep breath, mustering all his strength and yells "**Susanno!**"

Around him the massive skeletal construct forms around him, only this time it has four arms. One arm is wielding a crossbow as another holds an arrow. The other pair holds a sword in one hand and a fiery orb in another. This **Susanno** was different, more powerful.

He looks to see Talos throw something at Thalia, she dodges it but it clips her arm, sending her to the floor, wielding her arm in pain, he rushes to her and lets her inside his **Susanno**.

He glares at Talos and draws back his bow, firing multiple arrows through it. Once one of the arrows pierces its head it falls back with a deafening thud.

He erases his **Susanno** and crouches down to Thalia, frowning in worry at her situation. He runs his hands over her arm with his green aura around his hands to diagnose her condition.

Her arm is out of her socket and slightly broken. He frowns and goes through the hand signs and places his hand on her arm softly, though still causing her to wince "**Shinju Art: Metabolic Regeneration**".

The green aura envelopes him and her arm. Her arm starts to pull back into its slot and healing its break. Thalia is in shock as she watches, not of what is happening but the lack of pain. That was until she saw Naruto's face, it looked as if he was in massive pain.

The green glow dies down and Naruto nearly falls down but Zoe and Phoebe catch him.

"Is he okay?" Clarisse asks worried about her crush. Zoe nods "He will be fine, that technique sends all the pain to him so that and summoning that more powerful **Susanno** took a lot out of him. Load up in that truck and we can drive as he rests" she says laying her brother down in the bed of the truck. Thalia frowns "W-What? He took all my pain? Why would he knowingly cause himself pain?" she asks in a sad tone. Phoebe rubs her back "Naruto would do it for anyone, when it comes to his special people he worries more about them than he does himself. He'll be fine, he's just exhausted" she says calming Thalia down.

Thalia nods and hotwires the truck as Zoe gets behind the wheel as Phoebe, Percy and Grover sit up front, leaving Thalia and Clarisse in the back with Naruto. Clarisse frowns as she pets Naruto's head which is laying on her lap. Thalia is glaring at Clarisse until she speaks up "He always goes out of his way to protect everyone, caring about himself last. I wish he'd worry about himself a little more" Thalia sighs and nods. "But he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't worry for others" Clarisse chuckles and nods.

The ride goes along nicely until the car breaks down in the desert, they look around and see nothing but a river down in a canyon. "It would be best if we stay near the river and follow it up stream" Zoe explains as Naruto gets up wobbling a bit.

She looks at him worried but he gives her a smile "I'll be okay, just that new **Susanno **tired me greatly. I've never seen that version before so I'm most likely not use to it" she nods and helps him down the canyon and to the river. Percy found a few a few canoes, he laid them in the water and asked some naiads to help them drive upstream. Zoe, Phoebe and he were in one canoe as the rest of them were in the other canoe. The naiads did not like Zoe, probably due to her past.

They were going along nicely when they flow out into a huge lake. They reach the edge, only to notice, it's a dam.

They board off their canoes and sneak inside. Percy seems to be looking around "What's wrong?" he asks Percy. Percy shakes his head "it's nothing" he says as he follows Zoe inside. Zoe and the rest sneak into a tour group, trying to find a way out.

Zoe looks at them "We need some food, let us find the dam snack bar" this causes Thalia, Grover and Percy to crack up loudly, as Phoebe and Clarisse struggle to hold in their laughs. Naruto is as confused as his sister "what is the problem?" she asks.

Grover laughs "N-Nothing" he says in between laughs "I just want some dam French fries".

This sends Thalia laughing louder "A maybe we can visit the dam gift shop".

Percy hunches over clenching his stomach from laughing "Yea and I gotta go use the dam rest room". He laughs and heads off.

Zoe looks to his brother "Do you understand brother?" she asks confused. He shakes his head "I have no idea sister".

Phoebe pats his back and chuckles "Well come on, we might as well figure out where to go next possibly"

They nod and head off, Grover and Thalia still laughing as Clarisse just walks beside Naruto chuckling a bit. They reach the snack bar and get some food when Percy skids into the room and looks around until he finds them "Guys we need to go! The skeletons are back!" Percy says in a hurry.

He looks at Percy confused, Percy notices and quickly explains "While you were fighting we ran into these skeletons that would not die. We had trouble getting away until a Nemean Lioness came in and fought with us, it had a collar on with one of those markers of yours. It disappeared shortly after but that doesn't matter. We need to go or else we could have more troubles".

Zoe nods and ushers everyone to the elevator just as the skeletons turn the corner. They head towards the upper levels, to try and reach a road. They reach the entrance only to see more skeletons, they head back inside and hide out near 5 bronze statues of these angels in a side room.

"Well now we're stuck, what can we even do now?" Clarisse says looking around to try and find a way out, only choice are the massive windows but they are too high up and they had no way down.

Naruto opens the window and whistles, a few seconds later a black butterfly with white dots on its wings flies in and lands on one of his horns "I can have 2 or 3 of us fly on Moonlight but anymore and she has difficulties".

Zoe frowns until she sees the statues "Thalia pray to your father for help, these statues are in the image of his heavenly warriors, they might actually help".

The door to the room starts to pound and Thalia nods and starts to pray. A minute or so later the angels shudder and look around "Oi looks like we've been called upon again. So what do you all need?" one asks.

Thalia points to the door "We need to get out of here before these skeletons get us" she says in a hurried tone. Another angel nods and picks her up as the others do the same, until only Zoe and Naruto are left. "Sorry kid we can't really hold two at the same time".

Naruto nods and opens the window letting them fly out, Moonlight quickly transforms into its full form and he helps Zoe get on and gets on after her. "Come on Moonlight, let's follow the angels" he says as he pets her horn.

She seems to get the message and flies following them and catches up easily. He looks over to see Thalia screaming. "Thalia! It's okay! Stop screaming, we won't be flying for very long!" he says trying to calm her down.

"Shut up Bun! Not in the mood!" she yells back, clinging to the angel and keeps her eyes shut tight.

He sighs and just relaxes on Moonlight's wheel. Zoe looks at Moonlight in awe. He smiles "Never seen Moonlight before sis?" he asks. She shakes her head "No, this creature is so magnificent".

One of Moonlight's vines reaches up and strokes her hand causing her to smile "Moonlight likes you, she normally doesn't open up too much, and she still dislikes Percy for stepping on one of her vines" he laughs.

Zoe pets Moonlight's vine and smiles happily. "Don't worry Sis, I'll keep you safe from _him_" he says rubbing her back. She smiles "I know but this is something I need to do, but I know you won't let me get too hurt but I need to face him". He frowns but nods.

They fly peacefully (except for Thalia's screams, which ended after she passed out). Eventually the angels landed. "This is as far as we go, you guys are on your own from now on" the angels say as they land. Moonlight lands and angles her horn down for Zoe and Naruto to walk down, once they are off Zoe apologizes for a minute or two for having to walk on its horn. Moonlight hugs her with a vine or 2 which causes Zoe to laugh. Moonlight transforms to its butterfly form and lands on Zoe's circlet.

Naruto smiles and looks around "Seems like we are in San Francisco". Percy perks up "We need to go to the pier, Apollo told me something about an oracle guy there that could help us, maybe if we figure out what Artemis was hunting we can find her" he explains. Zoe nods "Nereus, only hard part is holding onto him long enough to actually get anything out of him".

Percy nods as they head off to the pier "So which on is he?" Grover points to the man who looks like a sea lion but on land and wearing tattered hobo clothes. "We need to hide your scent so you can even get close to him" Grover explains as he and Thalia drag him off, only to have him returned in his own set of hobo clothes. Clarisse laughs "Nice look there Prissy, looks natural on you" she says with a smirk. Percy glares at her and walks off to Nereus. They see Percy wrestling with him to stay ahold, Nereus transforms to various creatures before jumping into the water. They head up to him to see Nereus with a sour look on his face.

"Fine ask away but you only get one…damn demigods" he says in a sour tone.

Percy gets back on the pier "What was this bane of Olympus that Artemis was hunting" he asks. Nereus smiles and points behind Percy "Easy, it's right behind you" they turn around to see a creature half cow, half fish.

Zoe slams her hand to her forehead in frustration as Percy looks at the creature "Bessie?" he says confused. Zoe looks at him "You named the Ophiotaurus Bessie, a creature which if sacrificed could end Olympus?"

He looks at her "What? It looked like a Bessie. Now we need to get it out of here, if what you said it true than Luke might be after it since Artemis was caught hunting it."

Naruto nods "Maybe if we offer something to your father and Grover goes with it to keep it calm we can get it to camp where it would be safe for now".

Percy nods "But what do we have to offer?" Naruto opens his scroll and unseals his broadsword sized golden bird feather and the Hydra head "Offer him these. Maybe it'll work."

Percy nods as Grover holds onto 'Bessie' "Thanks G-man" he says as he bumps fists with Grover. Grover smiles "No problem, I'm just glad I have been of help". Percy offers the items to his father and Grover and 'Bessie' fade away.

Naruto looks at the rest of the group "So where now?" he asks.

Zoe looks in the distance and sighs "I know where…Mount Tam"

**Chapter Done!**

My hands hurt lol Oh well and I know I ended the poll so soon but the suggestions I got from my friend on here were just too great. Now I will be adding more so keep sending suggestions! I already have about 5 more on the list to add as gods, not councilmembers, 12 is max for that.

I hope everyone likes the council XD

Leave reviews and PM me if you have any suggestions ^^

Until next time

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for no update yesterday, I needed to take a little break and calm my head, and it had and still has a headache but now its way less of one.

I hope I do well at this battle. It will be more focused on Naruto and Zoe fighting Atlas as Percy and Thalia will be fighting Luke. Phoebe and Clarisse will be fighting monsters.

Percy will still go under the sky and maybe a Shinto god will show up since they aren't bound by Greek rules. I don't know yet, oh well you'll all figure it out by the battle commences XD

Also I will be adding more gods later, I have a list of like 7 or 8 to add ^^ and they are really amazing ^^ but if you all have suggestions Keep Sending Them :D

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto paled at the mountain in front of them, not because he was afraid, because he was worried for his new sister. He knew her past and he knew what was waiting for them here.

He looked over at her "Please be careful Sis, I'll be by your side but still stay safe." He pleads to her. She nods and pats his head "Of course brother, all we really need to do is get him under the sky again".

He nods and steels his nerves 'Shinju, I might need some of your chakra to stabilize my **Kamui** so I can protect Zoe, just a little' he asks his friend. Shinju smiles and nods "**Whatever you need to help save your family and precious ones, but remember when 3 tails is up I'm cutting off the flow, no argues and you won't be able to access anymore. My chakra is very potent and you can't handle any more than that**" he explains. Naruto nods and opens his Shinju eye.

He turns to the rest of the group "You all ready? We'll have to get past Ladon in the Garden of the Hesperides, but I can have my clones distract him but with his 100 heads you have to be very, very fast" he explains to them and they nod.

They start to up the mountain and pause a second when they reach the entrance. Naruto nods at them and crosses two fingers from each hand in a plus form and whispers "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" smoke poofs around them and behind them are 200 clones of Naruto.

Naruto looks at them "Ready?" he asks. Thalia and Clarisse who are blushing (their minds deep in the gutter) nod as does everyone else. He motions for his clones to go, as they rush Ladon. Ladon seems confused at the many people jumping at him, he attacks with his heads as Naruto and co. run across.

"So you all finally arrive" Luke says with a smirk as the man Naruto fought in the museum was smirking at him. Zoe glared at the man until she saw her Mistress under the sky "Lady Artemis!"

Artemis looks terrible, cuts lining her body, dried inchor on her skin, sweat caking her skin and her attire had cuts all over it. She looked up at them in worry "What are you all doing here!? Get out of here!"

Zoe shakes her head "No! We are going to get you out of here!" Artemis sighs but goes back to focusing on holding the sky.

Percy and Thalia glare at Luke "So it was true, you really turned traitor" Thalia says with poison in her tone. "And you even tried to kill me. I'm going to enjoy kicking you ass Castellan" she says as she starts to conduct electricity.

Luke sighs "You always were a brash one, oh well. I can easily defeat you and Jackson" he says as he jumps off and charges at Percy and Thalia.

The General smiles at Naruto and Zoe. Zoe glares at him and he frowns "Oh is that anyway to greet your father you little traitor" he says with heavy sarcasm. Zoe growls "You are no father of mine Atlas, you never were" she says in anger as she draws her hunting knifes. Naruto glares at him and draws Kyoka Suigetsu while the tomoe in his Shinju eye spin wildly.

Naruto looks around to see monsters starting to surround him. Clarisse and Phoebe notice and nod at him "We can handle these small fries, you guys focus on Castellan and Atlas" he nods at them, sending a silent thank you.

Atlas charges at them swinging his sword down at Naruto, who blocks it and then kicks him in the gut, sending him flying. He smirks "Oh so I can actually hit you now, this is going to be fun, I still have to pay you back for the museum" he says with a smirk as he dodges Zoe's swings and grabs her arm and throws her at Naruto. He looks at her "**Kamui**" he says as she disappears in a vortex only to appear behind Atlas, stabbing him in the back.

He roars in pain and goes to backhand her only for her to disappear again and reappear atop him and stabbing his shoulder. He glares and tosses her at Naruto again only for him to catch her "You okay Sis?" he asks worried, she nods and smiles "Thanks for the help bro" he nods and looks up at Atlas.

Atlas charges them only for Naruto to block his strike, parrying it and slicing his forearm. Atlas tries to kick him only for him to dodge it and palm thrust his chest saying "**Rabbit Style: 100 Hits**" sending Atlas skidding back.

Naruto clenches his arm, having broken his radius by hitting Atlas straight on, Shinju quickly heals it but not before Atlas kicks him in the chest, sending him flying back and hitting the wall.

Naruto's breath gets knocked out of him, Zoe glares at Atlas and starts attacking him with the skill and speed that got her the title of Lieutenant. Naruto gets up shakily, cursing himself for not being able to use **Kamui Battle Version** so he could focus on keeping Zoe safe. That version of **Kamui** demanded a large portion of his attention or else he'd fall through the ground.

He got up and charged at Atlas with wind chakra coating his blade "**Flying Swallow: Flying Formation**" causing a massive 'V' of wind chakra to surround him and shoot towards Atlas, only for him to jump over it. The second he leaps in the air he is hit by 3 arrows sent from the bow of Zoe. Atlas glares and is about to strike her when a black flame hits his armor, coating it entirely. He quickly drops his armor and skids back from it.

Naruto stares at him, cursing that his **Amaterasu **couldn't burn through his armor before he noticed it. Naruto stands up and takes deep breaths. He couldn't trap him in **Tsukuyomi **or **Kamui** due to Atlas being too strong, **Amaterasu** was too slow. His only choice was **Susanno **but he wouldn't be able to focus on Zoe fully.

He sighed glared at Atlas "**Susanno**" he says summoning the same form as he did in the graveyard. Luke looked over in fear at the towering skeleton figure with four arms. Artemis smiles at the fact he could summon a very damn near **Complete Susanno**.

Zoe smiled as a skeleton hand smashed down on her father, sending him shooting off towards the other side. Naruto looks over to see Thalia holding off Luke easily as Percy bore the weight of the sky to release Artemis. She rushes up to Naruto "We need to get him back under the sky, can you force him over there?" Naruto nods and summons his the sword of his **Susanno**.

Atlas glares and charges at Artemis only to be crushed and shot towards the sky by the massive flaming sword. Atlas gets up only to get hit by a fury of blades from Artemis and Zoe, working in perfect unison. He still is able to force them back, he strikes slicing Zoe's stomach sending her flying back.

Artemis glares as does Naruto. Naruto can feel rage bubbling up inside him. Shinju holds back his chakra easily but frowns at the boy, he didn't want his grandson in a way to lose someone close to him. Naruto's **Susanno **starts to evolve, forming armor (think Madara's Armor) and another head behind the one already there, and finally a third eye appears on the foreheads of them, same placement of his Shinju eye.

Naruto starts smashing down on Atlas, beating him back further and further towards the sky. Atlas notices and tries to escape only for the hands and sword of the **Susanno**.

Atlas glares at them. Artemis looks over to Percy who is struggling under the weight "Boy, get ready to fall back" she yells at him. Atlas roars trying to force them back only to get shot back by the skeleton entities hand. He falls back on Percy who drops the sky on Atlas and rolls out of the way.

Atlas gets crushed by the weight of the sky and falls to his knees "Not again! I will not be stuck under this retched sky!" he roars in anger as Thalia hits Luke off the mountain with a massive lightning bolt, sending him falling towards the ocean.

Percy collapses on the ground as Phoebe and Clarisse kill off the leftovers from the monsters that started to retreat.

Naruto drops his **Susanno **and rushes towards Zoe who is bleeding out heavily. Artemis is next to her trying her best to heal. "Dammit! I'm not a healer like my brother!" she says with tears in her eyes.

He crouches next to her as Shinju speaks in his head "**Kid, you can't use my chakra to heal her, she has no network, but if you had that wound I could heal that wound easily.**" He nods, understanding what he meant, he would've used that technique anyways.

He starts to go through the hand signs as Artemis looks at him with confusion. He places his hand on her wound and whispers "**Shinju Art: Wounded Attraction**" her glows green before disappearing. Artemis gets a huge smile until she notices that Naruto's stomach was bleeding heavily. Then it hit her, he took her wound from her, she rushed towards him as he fell unconscious. She pulls up his shirt and notices the wound slowly healing.

She bandages him up, to help stop the bleeding until it heals on its own. Zoe opens her eyes and looks at her stomach in shock and then looks at her brother and wobbles to him, laying his head on her lap "Idiot brother, always have to take the hit from us don't you".

Thalia, who was holding up Percy and Clarisse rush over only to be stopped by Artemis "He is fine, he has always had a strengthened healing factor" they sigh in relief.

She smiles at her grandson and looks at the others "Everyone gather around, we need to head to Olympus for the winter solstice meeting". Everyone groups up and Artemis envelopes them in a silver light.

**-Council Room-**

The whole council room was fighting. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing who mother Rhea liked the most. Demeter was arguing with Hades over Persephone. Hermes and Apollo were arguing with Aphrodite over a prank they did on her. Athena was reading a book trying to ignore it all as Hephaestus and Ares were arguing over Aphrodite. Dionysus was asleep on his thrown and finally Hera was just relaxing on her throne ignoring it all.

They all stopped though once a silver flash filled the room revealing her with Phoebe and Zoe her hunters, Clarisse who was leaning on her spear (point down), Thalia who was holding up Percy. And finally Naruto who was in Artemis' arms. She walks over to her throne as Phoebe and Zoe follow and lays him down on the steps in front of her throne. Clarisse, Percy and Thalia all stand awkwardly in the middle of the throne room.

Artemis shifts to her godly height and sits on her throne. Every looks at the boy on the steps of her throne "What? I'm not allowed to have my grandchild there?" she asks in a tone that elicits no argument.

Zeus sighs "So that the boy who dared fly in my territory" he glares at him only for another flash to fill the room. Zeus glares only to see Kaguya and a blonde haired man.

Artemis rushes at the man and hugs him "My son! You're back!" she says crying into his shoulder. The man pets his mother's back "I know mom, you can thank Naruto, he found the look hole. Any you have no need to worry about losing me, my lovely wife made me a primordial". Artemis smile increases, she turns to his wife only to see she isn't there and notices her next to her son.

She walks up to her "He fought greatly, even summoned a **Complete Susanno** it was a great sight. He fought until Atlas was under the sky and healed my lieutenant by taking her wound. He's fine though now, just exhausted greatly."

Kaguya smiles and pets her son's head. "What right do you have to be here Shinto" Ares glares at her. She glares at him and smiles sickeningly sweet. "I have every right to be here for my son is here and Chaos has given me full rights to roam this realm" Ares pales and looks at his father, to get a nod proving she's right. "But don't worry I am just here to be near my son and let my husband Minato be near his mother, as he hasn't been able to see her since he had been revived" she explains causing Hades to look confused "Wait? Your son revived him? I didn't know he had such a power?" he says.

Kaguya smiles "he doesn't he just had a mask from my realms Shinigami that allowed him to bring back any 1 person, which he used on my husband, his father". Zeus frowns but clears his throat "We still have business to do so until we are done can he stop with the questions" he says in an 'I'm the boss of you' tone.

Hades grunts and waves it off. Zeus glares at Percy as he looks at his daughter and his son's daughter. "Clarisse daughter of Ares you may rest at your father's throne while we deal with these two" she bows and hurries off to her father, who was busy looking at the Shinto goddess with badly masked fear.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Thalia, my own daughter. I hear you ran across the Ophiotaurus, what happened to it?" he asks still glaring at Percy.

Percy bows slightly "I asked my father to transport it to camp with my friend Grover. I would believe it is still there"

Poseidon nods "Yes I transferred it there, I'll call it here" he summons an orb of water and the Ophiotaurus and the satyr.

Grover looks around confused until he notices the gods and jumps out of the water orb and bows to them, standing next to Percy. Zeus waves him off "We need to rid the world of this beast"

"Wait no! You can't kill Bessie!" Percy says worried. Poseidon sweat drops and looks at his son "You named, a creature that could destroy Olympus Bessie?"

Percy nods "Yea but you can't kill it just because it could destroy Olympus. If you do that it might reform again and be a target. Why not keep in here in Olympus, then it'd be safe and not in anyone's specific domain" Zeus glares at him until Artemis speaks up "That would be best father, Hephaestus could build the tank and enchant it so it cannot be summoned out of it" Hephaestus nods in agreement, causing Zeus to groan and wave it off "Fine do so".

Percy sighs and Thalia steps forward "Um I would like to bring something up" everyone looks to her "I know of the prophecy and I have decided I will not be that child. Percy is by far the better choice. That is why," she moves to Artemis and bows "I would wish to join your hunters Lady Artemis, to ensure I never turn 16 and be the one the prophecy calls for."

Everyone looks at her with shock "Are you sure my daughter?" Zeus asks.

She looks to her father and nods. Artemis smiles "I would love for you to be a hunter, we can do your vow after, come sit at my throne until the meeting is done" Thalia nods and sits next to Naruto. Causing Kaguya and Aphrodite to smile, and causing Clarisse to frown.

Zeus looks over to Percy "And what are we to do with you?" Ares smirks "I say we kill him so the prophecy won't come to be". Poseidon points his trident towards Ares "You will do no such thing! Or I will blast you!" Ares backs away and looks to his father.

Zeus glares and blast his bolt up into the sky "Silence!" he bellows "We will take a vote if or if not to end Percy Jackson"

Percy pales "Now who to end him?" Zeus asks. Athena, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus and Zeus raise their hands "And who oppose it?" Hades, Demeter, Artemis, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hera, Hermes and Apollo raise their hands.

Ares frowns, as does Zeus "Fine, Percy Jackson shall live and continue to be the child of prophecy. Council meeting is adjourned" he blasts his bolt into the sky and flashes away. As do most of the gods and goddesses.

Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo and Athena stayed behind. Poseidon hugged his son and took him away to talk with. Clarisse walked over to Naruto who had woken up once Zeus blasted his bolt the second time.

He looked to see his grandmother talking with Thalia, wondered what that was about.

**-With Thalia and Artemis-**

Artemis led Thalia to somewhere private to do her vow. Pleased with the area she turned around to see Thalia very nervous "Relax child, there is no need to be afraid. Now for my vow you must swear to protect and uphold the hunt and swear off the company of men" she explains.

Thalia frowns "That is what I was wondering Lady Artemis, I kind of have very deep feelings for *mumble*". Artemis frowns "Speak up child". Thalia blushes brightly "Naruto! I have a huge crush on Naruto!" she says looking at the ground.

Artemis chuckles and places her hand on Thalia's shoulder "I know, everyone but him knows and that is because he inherited his father's dense nature. But it is okay," Thalia perks up at this "I will modify your vow, allowing you to still pine for him. I'm rooting for you, child" she says with a smile.

Thalia smiles greatly and nods.

**-Back with Naruto-**

He was resting against his grandmother's throne still greatly tired from using regular **Kamui** in rapid succession, **Amaterasu**, and what he could only figure to be a** Complete Susanno** all of which drained him. He used all of the 3 tails he had access to so he could transport Zoe without any problems.

He was currently being yelled at by his mother and Zoe for taking her wound. He sighed "Shinju said he would be able to heal in so I trusted him. I'd rather take her damage than let her die" he says in a serious tone. They both sigh and bop him on the head, making him wince "Still doesn't mean you aren't in trouble young man" his mother said as he sighed and nodded.

He looked to Clarisse who was laughing, he sent her a mock glare and stuck his tongue out at her, making her do the same and walk over to sit next to him "Always being reckless aren't you Rabbit?"

He chuckles and nods "Eh, wouldn't be me if I didn't now would I Clarisse?" she nods "True, very true".

They notice Thalia and Artemis walk in. Thalia was in full hunter gear (plus her leather jacket). Naruto's eyes wider "T-Thalia? You're a hunter?" he asked confused.

She nodded "Yes, I decided that Percy will fulfill the prophecy and this way I can protect others and get stronger." he nods "Plus don't worry, Artemis said I can still hang out with you and she'd even let the hunters visit camp more".

He lets loose a sigh of relief and smiles "Good, I wouldn't want to lose one of my precious people. If you or Clarisse left I'd be devastated" he said ignorant to the dark blush Thalia and Clarisse were sporting, causing Artemis and his mother to sigh in annoyance.

He turned to see Percy walk in with his father, who flashed away shortly afterwards, Athena then went to talk to Percy. Whatever she said made him pale greatly.

Naruto sighed as he almost fell over, only for Thalia to catch him. He chuckled "Guess I'm still weak from that fight. All those techniques really wore me out" Artemis chuckles and smiles "Well let's get you all back to camp, you all deserve it. And Naruto?" he turns towards her to get a kiss on his forehead "Thank you for saving Zoe and bringing back my son" he smiled.

"No problem Grandma, all that matters is that you're safe and happy. Now can we get to camp I kinda feel…." He didn't finish that sentence as he passed out and fell into Thalia's arms, making her blush.

Artemis chuckled "Well he definitely deserves the rest, he did great job, you all did" she said with a smile as she flashes them back to camp, where hopefully they get well needed rest.

**Chapter 9 Done!**

This chapter is shorter than my usual ones yes and that was because it was the end. I will continue in **2 Days**. I need the rest, I really do.

My Arthritis in my hands is really really bad. But do not worry I am **NOT** quiting.

I also need to write down the plot line to Labyrinth book. Also let me know if I should let Naruto in on the Labyrinth quest, leave it in reviews. Along with any other people from Naruto-verse that you think would make good gods. Include domains.

Well leave reviews. I love them. Also PM me if you have any suggestions or questions.

Again action isn't my strong suit, I just hope I did a good job.

See you all in **2 Days**

Until then

Bye

-Hareta Sora


	10. Omakes

Yeah I'm back ^^ but this chapter will just be a short little Omake or 2.

Something to give me room to breathe while I work on creating the plot for Battle of the Labyrinth.

Hope you all enjoy ^^ Real story will start next chapter resuming where it ended the chapter before.

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Omake #1 Mito trumps all**

Madara gathered his belongings from the hideout so he could leave for Lady Kaguya's realm. He grabbed his Gunbai, glad that this item had no chakra in it originally or else it would have been taken from him. He straps it on his back and looks towards the portal Lady Kaguya had set up.

He was glad that he accepted her offer. Now normally if anyone would have offered him power he would take it and backstab that person once they were of no use but Lady Kaguya had given him something he had strived for ever since it was lost. His brother.

This had made him extremely loyal to her. She had known how he was but still gave him this power and his brother because she knew he could keep peace and help the council.

He sighed at that thought. Tobirama was on the council, he'd have to deal with that headache of a Senju. But at least there were 2 more Uchihas on this council of gods.

He walks through the portal and looks around. He seems to be in a humongous forest. He could see in the distance a rabbit the size of a mountain with numerous other rabbits on top of him.

He walked through the forest until a rabbit with a red vest fall in front of him "Madara Uchiha?" it asks with a feminine voice. He nods causing her to smile "Good, Lady Kaguya told us to expect you soon. She already told you the rules of this realm and we expect you to follow them" Madara nods "Now just follow this path and you will find your housing, it bears your clan symbol and your godly symbol, which for you is your Gumbai fan with your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan on it."

Madara nods and bows "Thank you very much" the rabbit nods and hops off.

Madara continues walking until he hears a voice he hadn't heard in many years, the one person who could terrify him to some end and put Hashirama and Tobirama in line. Mito Uzumaki-Senju.

He chuckles as he walks towards to voice "Hashirama! Stop being depressed, all I said is that we can't go and prank the rabbits, they would be very pissed" Mito says releasing an annoyed sigh.

Hashirama was crouched on the ground drawing in the dirt with a storm cloud over his head.

"Ah so I wasn't the only one made god by Lady Kaguya" Madara said with a smirk causing Hashirama to brighten up and smile at him as Mito gives him a small kind smile. Tobirama on the other hand was glaring at him.

"Why did Lady Kaguya make you a god _Uchiha_" Tobirama says while glaring at him. He sighs "She saw that I could help her, and I promised to behave with you so can't just let the past be the past since we are going to be stuck together for the foreseeable eternity" Madara says causing Tobirama to glare more.

"Plus if you dislike me how are you going to handle the other two Uchihas on the council" He explains. "How do you know there are more Madara" Hashirama asks as he stands up and dusts his pants off.

Madara smiles at his old friend "She told me shortly after I became a god, just as she made me promise to behave around your brother old friend". Hashirama nods as his brother seems to glare more "Great we have three traitors on this council" Tobirama says with venom in his voice.

Mito glares at him and pulls him away by the ear "Mito? Mito please no!" Tobirama says with actual fear in his voice.

Madara chuckles until Mito looks at him causing him to immediately stop, which makes her smirk as she continues to drag Tobirama away.

Madara sweat drops and turns to his friend "Your wife is terrifying Hashirama". Hashirama chuckles dryly and smirks "y-yea but she is better when she isn't angry. She just wants us all to get along".

In the distance they could hear Tobirama's screams making them both pale "Remind me never to anger your wife my old friend" Madara says causing Hashirama to nod and pat his back.

**Omake #2 Godly luck**

(3 years after Kaguya reclaimed Naruto, 1 year since Tsunade has been a goddess)

Tsunade, Shizune, Kaguya and Naruto were all sitting at a table with cards in their hands. Tsunade had suggested a friendly game of poker. Shizune was dragged along while Kaguya thought it would be a good break from her son's training. Speaking of her son he was staring confused at his cards.

She smiles and rubs his back "Don't worry honey, it is for fun and you'll learn while we play" he nods and smiles up at his mother.

Tsunade smiled at her friend and at her hand. On the table was king, queen and an ace of spades, another king and a four of hearts. She had a four of a kind, a powerful hand and hard to beat unless someone had a flush of some kind.

"Okay lay your cards down little Naruto" she says due to the fact Kaguya had folded saying she wasn't the card playing type and Shizune had folded tired of being beaten by Tsunade. She lays down her 2 kings and smiles "Gonna be hard to beat this hand little guy" she says with a smirk.

He looks confused "Um, what does this get me?" he asks setting down a jack and 10 of spades, shocking everyone.

Kaguya claps happily "Honey you won!" she says cheerfully confusing him more. "I did?" he looks at the cards on the table.

Tsunade was staring at the table in shock, she was the goddess of gambling and she had still lost to a kid who had never played.

She chuckled nervously "Well good job little guy, beginners luck is strong but let's see if you can keep up that luck".

25 hands lost to Naruto later she was pulling a Hashirama on the ground "how can a little kid beat a goddess at her own game" she mutters forlornly.

Naruto frowns and goes to hug his aunt "I'm sorry Auntie, I didn't mean to upset you" he says upset he hurt his aunt.

She smiles and hugs him back "You didn't hurt me little guy, you just shocked me" she kisses the top of his head.

He smiles happily, glad he hadn't hurt his Aunt. Tsunade chuckles at her nephew, how he had managed to beat her 26 times she didn't know but with that amount of luck, it would keep him safe, or make him rich.

Either or.

**Omake #3: Thalia and Clarisse fight over the densest boy in the world**

(5 months since Thalia was released from her tree)

Clarisse and Thalia were currently glaring at each other, both pulling on an arm of Naruto. "He's joining my team for Capture the flag! So back off Sparky!" she says while pulling on him.

Thalia glares and her hair starts to spark as she pulls on Naruto "He's joining me Clarisse! He doesn't want to join a cabin of a WAR god, his mother is a peace goddess for Pete's sake!" she yells back.

Naruto looks at them confused "Technically she is a Primordial" he says quietly.

"Shut up!" they both yell making him meep and shrink away, girls were scary.

Percy chuckles at the sight of his friend "Gee must be fun to have two beautiful girls fight over your affection".

Naruto looks confused "Yes they are beautiful but affection? They are fighting over who gets me on their team". They blush at the fact the boy they like calling them beautiful.

Percy face palms and looks at him, how can he be this dense "Really? Are you serious!? They obviously like y-" he gets cut off by 2 simultaneous punches to the gut by both Thalia and Clarisse "Shut up Percy!/Prissy!" they yell at him.

Naruto looks confused, what was his friend about to say? He shook it off and forgot about it.

He looked at Thalia and Clarisse "Um girls?" they turn to him glaring making him meep again. "How about I just switch back and forth after each game? I did promise Clarisse I would be on her team last year but it got canceled so I owe her, I'll be on your team next time Thalia okay? I promise" he says with a warm smile, making the girls blush and nod.

"F-Fine but you better remember" Thalia says while glaring at Clarisse. He smiles and hugs her making her blush dark red and then causing her to faint.

He looks confused and shock "Thalia are you okay?!"

Clarisse frowns and stares at him "U-Um c-can I get a h-hug?" Clarisse asks stuttering.

Naruto looks confused but hugs her causing her to blush dark and faint as well.

"Clarisse? Are you okay?" he asks as she faints, setting her down.

All the campers around them sweat drop at his dense nature and shake their heads as he gets an Apollo camper see if something is wrong with the two girls.

**Chapter End**

Well these are the only Omakes I could think of making. I think they are pretty cute XD

Don't worry next chapter will continue off where the last chapter left off.

Also I might have to put more time inbetween updates so I don't have to feel the pain of arthritis so much. At most there will be 2 days inbetween updates.

I'm sorry but I really don't want my hands to get worse due to my arthritis.

Sorry but do not worry I'm still going to write and continue this awesome story :D

Until next update

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	11. Chapter 10

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto awoke with a groan. He sat up and saw it was bright outside. He must've slept through the whole night. Well at least he didn't pass out in the morning.

He sits up and knocks at the connecting door to the rest of the cabin. "You can enter brother" Zoe calls out. He opens the door and is bombarded by hugs and thanks from the hunters for keeping Zoe alive.

He chuckles and hugs them back. He turns to see his grandmother with a smile. "Come on, your mom wanted to ask you something along with the hunters. Someone go wake Thalia" she says and a hunter nods and heads off.

He nods and heads off with the hunters to his mother's wooden cabin. Surprised he sees his mother talking with Clarisse. She turns to him and blushes from the conversation she just had with his mother.

**-Flashback-**

-An Hour Ago with Clarisse and Kaguya-

Kaguya smiled as she walked through camp. Everyone was staring at her in shock and awe. It's to be expected around a Primordial goddess, a being leaps and bounds stronger than the Olympian gods.

She frowned as she stood in front of Ares cabin. Normally she would never go near this cabin of that vile war god but her son had gotten one to crush on him. Now she had watched over him when he went to the sea of monsters and Clarisse seemed nothing like her siblings or father. Sure she could at times but that was few and far between and from what she saw the girl was becoming less and less violent. She liked that and this girl was very sweet.

She knocks on the cabin door. She waits a bit until the door opens and a boy opens the door glaring "Who is it?" he asks in an annoyed tone until his eyes end up on her and he pales. "I am looking for Clarisse could you tell her I am here and wish to talk to her?" she says in a sickeningly sweet tone which causes the boy to sweat in fear. He nods and rushes off to get Clarisse.

She chuckles, she couldn't resist scaring the kid just a little bit. She smiles as Clarisse nervously walks out, closing the door behind her. "You wanted to talk to me Lady Kaguya?" Clarisse asks nervously.

She smiles and waves off Clarisse "There is no need for a friend of my son to call me Lady Kaguya, just Kaguya will do". Clarisse nervously nods "And yes I did wish to talk with me, come let us walk to my cabin".

Clarisse follows Kaguya nervously, she was a primordial of peace and she was a child of war. She should hate her but here she was treating her so kind.

They got to her cabin and she materialized a table and chairs for them, along with some cups of tea. "Sit down Clarisse, I just have a few things to ask" she says with a smile.

Clarisse sits down and takes on of the cups, taking a sip from it. Kaguya smiles and sits down "So I hear you have feelings for my son?" she says bluntly causing Clarisse to choke a bit on her tea "H-how did you know?" she says worried that his mother might strike her down.

"Oh please, everyone but my dense son knows and sadly he gets that dense nature from his father, give it time and it will disappear. Now as I was saying, you have feelings for my son and I want to know why. He is a child of a goddess of peace and you are a child of war, you two should hate each other." She says looking Clarisse in the eyes.

Clarisse nods "We should but ever since he first got here he treated me nothing like my siblings. He treated me like anyone else and even like a girl. Everyone sees me as they do my siblings, some even forgetting I'm a girl. He worries about me even though he knows I am strong enough to defend myself, he has laid down his life to protect me and even unlocked something when I was in trouble. He means a lot to me and it doesn't matter who's child he is, I felt something for him before he even was claimed" she says in a confident tone.

Kaguya smile and claps her hands "Good! I'm glad! You have to understand that I am quite protective of my son especially since he is so dense with women. But I have a plan to fix that but I'll need you and possibly Thalia to help".

Clarisse looks confused "Why Thalia? I know she likes him but shouldn't he focus on one of us?" Kaguya chuckles and smiles "He is going to be a Primordial when the time comes and they are allowed multiple wives, he cares for you both so much, he just hasn't realized that it's in a romantic way" she sighs "but when he does I highly doubt he'll be able to choose, he'd be too afraid of breaking one of your hearts. Are you okay with that?" she asks curious.

Clarisse thinks it over "I guess I'd be okay with it as long as he doesn't favor one of us over the other" she grumbles blushing a bit. Kaguya smiles happily "I'm so glad! And you have nothing to worry about, he isn't one to pick favorites darling. Oh I'm so excited! Soon you will be calling me Mom" Kaguya says with stars in her eyes, causing Clarisse to blush heavily as Naruto and the hunters appear.

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto looks confused as Clarisse seems to be very red "Are you okay Clarisse?" he asks placing his hand on her forehead making her blush more "You look red? Do you have a fever?"

She shakes her head "N-no I'm okay Naruto, but thanks for worrying" she says looking away from him. He nods and smiles as Thalia walks to the group grumbling about it being too early.

She smiles when she sees Naruto but frowns at Clarisse, confused why she is here with the other hunters.

Artemis smiles at her "Good now everyone is here, Kaguya you wished to offer us something?" Kaguya nods "Yes I would like to offer you all here training with the Shinto gods and to give you all chakra" she explains confusing them all.

"Really mom? That's amazing!" Naruto says happy that his sisters and friends will be able to use chakra and keep themselves even safer.

"What's chakra?" one hunter asks. Kaguya smiles "It is the energy that my son uses to use his techniques. I recently took it away from his home realm and I've been meaning to give it to some people, and with you all I know it won't be spread around or used wrongly. But if you leave the hunt, you lose your chakra" she says, adding a serious tone at the end.

"So we'd be able to do some of those powerful techniques?" Zoe asks. Kaguya nods "Yes you would but first we'd have to go to my realm. Do you all wish to come along? But don't worry it won't be all training, we will be going to the elemental nations for some vacation time, maybe a beach or a hot springs" she says with a smile and a strange sparkle in her eyes.

They all look to one another and nod "We would be honored Lady Kaguya but Clarisse isn't a hunter and you're giving it to her?" they ask confused. "Do not worry, she is special case, I know she will guard it and not tarnish it" they nod accepting her answer.

She looks to Clarisse "So do you accept?" Clarisse looks shocked but nods. She smiles happily and claps her hands "Good! Now get all your stuff together, we will be gone until the summer camp comes along and be sure to pack some swimsuits!" she says as she bounds off into her house.

They all look confused but head of towards the cabin, leaving Naruto with his grandmother, Thalia and Clarisse. "Are you coming along too Grandma?" he asks hoping for a yes. She chuckles "Of course, I deserve a vacation after being stuck under the sky and I want to spend more time with my grandchild. Plus I wonder what animals there are in the elemental nations" she says with a sparkle in her eye making him chuckle.

He turns to Thalia and Clarisse "Well I'm glad you both are coming as well. I can't wait to go on vacation. I better go pack, I wonder if I have a swimming suit? If not I'm sure my other will find me one" he says as he walks off, leaving the two girls blushing dark red at the thought of him in a swim suit and shirtless.

They glare at each other once they notice the other is blushing "Why are you even coming along Clarisse?" Thalia says with annoyance in her voice, this would've been the perfect opportunity to get closer to him.

Clarisse glares back "Because his mother invited me and she sees me as my own person, not just a child of my father".

Thalia scoffs and storms off. Artemis sighs and walks off "Be ready by the end of dinner time Clarisse okay" she nods "Of course Lady Artemis" she says as she walks off to her cabin, excited for the coming trip.

Naruto was busy finishing up packing when the dinner horn rings, he grabs his scrolls and heads off to the table with his siblings and grandmother.

Chiron stands up "Well today is the last day of winter camp and it has been an interesting year from the hunters arriving from Apollo's chariot to a a goddess being captured and saved with no casualties and we only know it will get more and more interesting in the days to come. We can only hope that no one is lost" he raises his gauntlet "To the gods!"

Every cheers "To the gods!"

They sacrifice some of their food to the gods and start eating. He looks over to see Clarisse excited practically bouncing in her seat, he smiles at that. He is excited to spend time with his family and friends.

Dinner goes by peacefully, once it is over everyone heads to my mother's cabin. She is standing with his father smiling at him "Everyone ready?" they all nod and she opens a portal behind them.

"Now when we get there, there will be some of the Shinto gods but not all will arrive until I call all 24 of them. And once we get there I will gift chakra to you all and test your affinity and explain everything more in depth now in you go" she says motioning to the portal.

They nod and walk in. In a flash they find themselves in a massive forest. All but Naruto, Kaguya and Minato stare at the forest in shock and awe. The forest is massive and in the distance they saw rabbits of massive size.

Kaguya smiles "Come along everyone I'll show you to the house" she says as everyone follows, still gaping at the size of everything.

"Ah Lady Kaguya, we were wondering when you were going to come back" a male voice says, causing all the hunters to turn towards it weapons at the draw. It was a man with long black spikey hair, he had coal black eyes and was in red plated armor with black long sleeved shirt and pants underneath. On his back was a large black and white Gunbai fan.

"Ah Madara how have you been? No arguments with Tobirama I hope" Kaguya says staring at him. He shakes his head "I have been perfectly fine, and no arguments on my side, he on the other hand has been talked to by Mito numerous times" he says with a tired sigh.

"Lady Kaguya who is this man?" Artemis asks causing Madara to turn his attention to her. "Ah sorry where are my manners. I am Madara Uchiha, Shinto god of Armor, Ambition, Conflict and Control. I know my titles sound bad but just because I have them doesn't mean I am like that. Sort of like how Dionysus has madness but isn't mad himself" he explains.

Artemis nods "Fine but stay away from my hunters". He nods "Of course, I may be a man but I would never harm children, that's just vile" he says as he jumps down from the tree he was standing on "I will alert the others of you being here. I expect our first meeting is to be in order soon?" he asks turning to Kaguya. She nods "Yes that would be quite helpful".

He nods and heads off in a burst of speed.

She smiles at them "Come along, we still need to get to the house so I can gift you all with chakra" they nod and keep walking after her. They arrive at a massive wooden house, it is the size of a mansion easily.

"Ah here we are, this is where you all will be staying until we head off to the elemental nations" they nod "now head inside and find your rooms, 2 people to a room and Naruto will have no roommate" they nod and get their rooms situated before heading back down to Kaguya.

She smiles "Good now we can get started. Now everyone come outside so we can begin" everyone follows her outside.

She turns to them and goes through a flurry of hand signs "**Great Shinju Art: Creation of a Network: Fully Formed**" a green light flows into all the hunters, Artemis and Clarisse.

They all feel a rush of energy the second it touches them. They look shocked at this influx of power. "Kaguya was I supposed to get chakra?" Artemis asks confused.

Kaguya smiles "Of course, you are my husband's mother, if I trust your hunters I trust you but you must swear an oath in the River Styx to never give chakra to any person, demigod or god unless it is a hunter of yours" she says in a serious tone in the end.

Artemis nods "I swear on the River Styx to agree to your terms" thunder booms as a sign that the oath has been made.

Kaguya smiles and turns to the hunters "Now it will take some time to be able to use it fully but you should be able to at least flow your chakra into these papers" she says passing out small squares slips of papers to everyone. "This will tell you your affinity. There are 5 main affinities and when you flow your chakra into the paper it will show. Fire will burn, water will get wet, earth with crumble, lightning will crumple and wind will be cut up. You can get more than one affinity and there are occasions where you can mix affinities. If any of you have multiple ones come to me and I will be able to tell" she explains to them all.

They nod and all start to flow their chakra in the paper. Not many hunters have dual chakra but Artemis, Zoe, Thalia, Clarisse, Dakota and Phoebe all have multiple affinities. Artemis has earth and water, resulting in her having Mokuton or Wood Style. Zoe has water and wind resulting in Hyoton or Ice Style. Thalia has lightning and wind but no combination affinity. Clarisse was the most surprised by hers, she had fire and earth resulting in Yoton or Lava Style. Dakota had fire and wind resulting in Shakuton or Scorch Style. And Phoebe had earth, fire, and wind resulting in Jinton or Dust Style. She was the only one with 3 elements.

Artemis smiled at her hunters as the all get excited over training in using their new found power. "Now over the time you are here I and many others will help you with your affinities and train you in chakra control. For those with combinations I will be giving you special scrolls to help train you but that can be done later. For now let us rest. We can start training all tomorrow."

They nod and head off to bed, excited to start training tomorrow.

**Chapter End**

I hope you all liked this chapter. I know not as long as the others but I've decided to try and shorten the chapters to reduce stress on my hands and lower the chances of my arthritis acting up as bad as it has been recently.

I decided to give those girls releases because it seemed to fit their personality or fighting style. I especially like Clarisse's. She seems like the Lava type.

Next chapter you all will meet the full council and how it works :D

Well until next time

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	12. Chapter 11

The time has come! The council is to appear!

There are 24 of them. More might be added later. Idk I'll think about it. They will all be introduced Team 7 style. I hope I do well at it all.

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 11**

All the hunters (even Thalia), and Clarisse were up early and they forced Naruto to wake up early.

He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he followed everyone as the barreled outside to see his mother conversing with Artemis and his father. She turns to them all "Well aren't you all up early" she says with a chuckle as she sees her son half awake "well most of you are, one of you looks like they were woken up too early".

Naruto nods "Yeah they barged in my room and forced me to get up. Too early even for me" he says in a dry tone. Artemis chuckles "Don't blame them they were just excited" she explains. "I know but does that mean I can't sleep for 5 more minutes?" he asks. All the hunters and Clarisse respond with a loud "No!"

He sweat drops and goes to sit next to his father who gives him some tea that helps wake him up. Kaguya rubs his back with a slight chuckle. "Training will be later after the council meeting. Come along everyone" every follows but Naruto sweat drops as he follows "So I didn't need to wake up early?" he asks. His mother turns to him and smiles sweetly "Nope" she says curtly as she walks off.

Minato rubs his sons back and smiles "Come on son, might as well get this over with".

Naruto nods and follows until they end up in a huge circular clearing. In it is 24 seats all along the edges of the clearing facing towards the center. 12 of them were slightly larger than the other 12 but not by much. In the very center seemed to be a picnic blanket. "Come sit down everyone" his mother says motioning to the blanket. Everyone starts to settle down.

Kaguya smiles at everyone "No everyone close your eyes so the gods can flash in" everyone except Artemis and Minato close their eyes. She nods and claps her hands sending the signal out and immediately a second or 2 later 24 flashes fill the room. Everyone opens their eyes and stares at the assortment of people around them. Adults of sizes and even a handful of kids that looked their age.

Kaguya smiles at her council "I'm glad you all answered so fast, please go the seat that bares your godly symbol" the members nod and walk to their seats. The hunters see Madara sitting between two others wearing similar armor to him.

Kaguya claps her hands and smiles "Good now in front of you is my son, his grandmother and her group of hunters. I would like you all to introduce yourselves, name, likes, dislikes, stuff like that. We shall start with you Shikamaru," she says pointing to a boy the same age as Naruto who is wearing a green vest, tan pants, having his black hair in a pineapple hairstyle and a very bored look in his black eyes "then we will go clockwise until we have introduced everyone" she says with a smile.

Shikamaru sighs "Troublesome" he looks to everyone "I am Shikamaru Nara god of strategy, military, shadows and ingenuity. I like cloud watching and playing shogi. I dislike troublesome people and people who do evil things for power" Kaguya smiles at him and nods, signaling he did well and can sleep.

A girl their age is next, she has brown hair styled in two buns and brown eyes. Currently wearing a pink Chinese style top and white shorts, she was currently tinkering with a kunai and some reel looking item attached to it. She looks up to see it's her turn. She puts away the item and smiles "I am Tenten Migarashi goddess of the forge, weapons and inventions. I like training on my accuracy, creating new inventions and seals. I dislike 2 people in green spandex that constantly scream about youthfulness." cue shudder from her and one brown haired boy with white eyes.

Next to her a man with neck length black hair in a ponytail with the same black eyes as Madara he's wearing a short sleeved black shirt and black pants with thin silver armor on his chest, arms and shins. On his back was a katana. He nodded to everyone "I am Itachi Uchiha, god of redemption, loyalty, illusions and sacrifice. I like my family, training, and my younger brother. I dislike those who force ideals on others and abuse others". He sighs and relaxes in his seat.

A woman next to him chuckles. She wore a black kimono with a red obi. She had long black hair that went to the middle of her back, she too had black eyes similar to Madara and Itachi. She bore a cheerful smile and turned to everyone "Hello everyone I am Mikoto Uchiha, goddess of the black flame, motherhood and acceptance. I love my family and my sons. I dislike my ex-husband Fugaku and the old clan elders" she finishes with a smile.

The next person is a woman that bore an aura of nobility. She had vibrant red hair, similar to a woman on the other half circle of seat and a man 5 seats to her left, it was styled into 2 buns, higher up than Tenten's, and she was wearing a white kimono with a golden obi. He purple eyes turned to everyone "I am Mito Uzumaki-Senju goddess of longevity, family, marriage and love. I love my husband and our family and friends. I dislike people fighting and those who seek an argument".

The man next to her laughs and gains a huge smile. He had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dull red armor similar to Madara's with black pants and shirts. He smiled brightly to everyone "Yo! My name is Hashirama Senju god of wildlife animals, plants and nature. My likes are hawks, my wife, brother, and friend Madara along with peace. I dislike it when my brother and my friend fight and when my wife gets scary" he says shying away from his wife who had an angry look on her face.

Madara smiles and chuckles. The group had already met him but they still listened in. "My name is Madara Uchiha god of armor, ambition, conflict and control. I like my clan, my brother and my friend Hashirama. I dislike his brother Tobirama but I promised Lady Kaguya to get along with him and I dislike those who try and disrupt peace or attack my clan". He turns to Kaguya who gives him a smile and nods.

A man with spikey white hair glares at Madara. He wore blue armor in similar style to Hashirama and Madara and white shirt and grey pants. He wore a metal headband that went down and framed his face. He had red eyes and 3 thin red lines on his face, one on his chin going up and 2 on his cheeks pointing towards the bridge of his nose. He glared at Madara then turned to the group "My name is Tobirama Senju god of the oceans, currents, tides and balance. I like my family, keeping peace and my Root organization. I dislike the Uchihas," cue glare from 4 council members and a disappointed sigh from his brother "those who try and disrupt peace and corruption". Kaguya sighs and looks to Madara who shrugs his shoulders and sits back in his chair.

Next to him is a woman with blue hair and grey eyes. She wore a blue origami flower in her hair which was styled into a bun in the back. She wore blue eye shadow and had a lip piercing through her bottom lip. She wore a blue top that showed off her midriff and blue pants that went to her knees. She seemed to be controlling the paper flowing around her, shaping into birds. She stopped once she realized it was her turn "Hello I am Konan Uzumaki goddess of paper, creativity and arts. I like my husband Nagato, our friend Yahiko and origami. I dislike tyrants and those who seek out war" she bows slightly before going back to her paper.

The man next to her chuckles and pats her hand. He had dark red that went to his chin. His eyes confused many as they were steely greyish-purple with concentric circles, similar to Naruto's Shinju eye only without the tomoe in them. He was wearing black cloak and a black shirt under it and long black pants. He had 2 bar like piercings, one in ear of his ears. He smiled at everyone "Hello everyone, my name is Nagato Uzumaki god of gravity, Yin and yang, and balance. I like my wife Konan, Yahiko and Lady Kaguya for healing me and giving me back my friend. I dislike those who try and oppose her, and those who cause war and disrupt peace". Kaguya smiles at him as he bows and relaxes in his chair.

Next in line was a girl who looked roughly a year or 2 older than them. She had dusty blond hair put up into 4 ponytails and had dark green eyes. She wore a white-ish purple kimono with a dull red obi, strapped on her back was a large metal fan. She smiled to them "Hello there my name is Temari no Shabaku goddess of wind and storms. I like my brothers and Lady Kaguya for helping my youngest brother Gaara. I dislike my father and my village's council for what they did to him" she finishes off and looks at a boy with dull red hair, he smiled slightly to her and nods, causing her to smile happily.

Next to her was someone Naruto knew very well. He turned to her and sent her a smile and a wave that she returned. She was a woman with dull blonde hair that went down her back ending in two low pony tails. She had amber colored eyes. On her forehead was a purple diamond. She wore a gray top and dark gray shorts, over her shirt she wore a green long jacket with the kanji for Gamble on its back. Her chest wasn't as large as it used to. She smiled at everyone "Hello there, I am Tsunade Senju goddess of strength, gambling, slugs, sake and medicine. I like drinking in hot springs, gambling in casinos, my friend Kaguya and my godchild and nephew Naruto. I dislike my old teammates and sensei for what they did to my godchild" she finishes off by taking a sip from her sake dish, to which Kaguya chuckles at.

On the other half of the circle was someone else Naruto knew well. She had black hair and black eyes, brighter than the ones of the Uchiha. She wore a bluish-black kimono with white trimming white trimmings, closed off with a white obi. She was currently holding a piglet with a little red vest on it. She smiled at Naruto "Hello, I am Shizune goddess of youth, peace, pigs, and patience. I like my little brother Naruto, Tsunade, my pig Tonton and Kaguya. I dislike basically the same people as Tsunade". She pets her pig and smiles.

The next person was a boy the same age as Naruto. He had spikey dull red hair and the kanji for love over his left eye in red ink. He had dark rings around his pale teal colored eyes. He wore a red trench coat with a grey vest over it, he also wore dark green pants. On his back was a large gourd. He had a blank look on his face "I am Gaara no Shabaku god of earth and sand. I like my siblings and Lady Kaguya for saving me. I dislike my father and needless violence" he explains shortly. Temari sighs and Kaguya chuckles.

The man next to Gaara chuckles and smiles at everyone. He had dark orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark grey kimono with lime green trimming with a white belt with a black line closing it. He smiled and gave everyone a salute "Hello there I am Yahiko, god of rain, weather and toads. I like my friend Konan and Nagato, peace and my village. I dislike Hanzo, my ex-sensei and those who start war" he says with a smile as he pets a small toad resting on the arm rest of his throne.

The next man looked similar to some other council members. He had very short spikey black hair and black coal eyes. He wore a short sleeved black shirt and long black pants. He wore arm guards and had a short katana on his back. "Hello everyone, my name is Shisui Uchiha god of time, space and the mind. I like my clan and my clan's leader. I dislike the corruption of my village and the leader of it" he smiles at Itachi who nods with a short smile. Kaguya nods, glad she made Shisui a god since when he became one his **Kamui** and **Kotoamatsukami **were of great strength. He could warp to other dimensions easily, along with other pocket dimensions such as her sons'. Also his **Kotoamatsukami** could rewrite someone entirely instead of just adding false info as well as erase any parts of his mind that he wants. Though he swore never to do so unless she ever asked him to.

The next person was a woman who looked greatly of Mito. She had long red hair and dark violet hair. She wore a dark red kimono with a black obi. On her back was a golden handled katana with a crimson red sheath. She had a warm smile on her face, like one a mother would give her children. She gave them a smile and waved at them "Hello little ones, I am Kushina Uzumaki goddess of swordsmanship and seals. I like my clan and being able to help others. I dislike Danzo for trying to make me a weapon and the leaf village"

Next woman had the look of exotic beauty to her. She had sleek silver hair in a bun and green eyes. Her skin was a very smooth and mocha colored and her lips were full. She wore a dazzling smile. She wore long sleeved, high collared dress shirt and skirt. "Hello I am Mabui goddess of the messengers, transportation and information. I like my village and Lady Kaguya for giving me this opportunity. I dislike paperwork and the headache of a Raikage I have". Kaguya chuckles, she chose this woman due to her information transferring technique and her pure heart.

They moved onto the next man that looked young but gave off an aura of maturity. He had a head of messy, light-grey hair with pink eyes. He had a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He's wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt and a green poncho and a turquoise sash around his waist paired with a green apron over his pants. On his back was a staff-like pole with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. He looked at the group almost emotionless "My name is Yagura god of wisdom, honor and justice. I like that I have been given a chance to repent for the sins forced upon me. I dislike the man in that retched orange mask that trapped me in that vile Genjutsu that caused me to slaughter so many people" he glares down at the floor "I will keep peace and save others to repent". He looks to Kaguya who gives him a caring smile and a nod. She knew he would be a great god on her council and keep order between them all.

The next girl was a year or two older than Naruto. She had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls to her waist which is tied at the end with a bow. She is wearing a lavender kimono with a golden obi. She had a noble sense to her but had a kind smile on her face. She bowed slightly before speaking "Hello, my name is Shion goddess of demons, magic and prophecies. I like my country and saving others with my visions. I dislike the demon Miroku but now that he is under my domain he is fully banished and destroyed". Shion smiles at them. Artemis frowns 'So this is their version of Apollo, seems more useful than him' she thinks sweat dropping at this though.

The next boy was roughly a year older than Naruto. He had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a dull grey kimono with a white obi. He had a serious face and pale white eyes. This confused Naruto as his eyes were the same of his mother's, did this boy have the Byakugan? The boy gave a small smile "My name in Neji Hyuga, one of the twins of fate and the god of destiny. I like my clan, my father, and my cousins Hanabi and Hinata. I dislike the main branch, my uncle and the caged bird seal but that last part is irrelevant".

The next girl looked similar to the boy. She had purple-ish black hair and pale white eyes like Neji. She wore a white kimono with cherry blossom pattern on it with a pink obi. She was looking around shyly and took a deep breath "My name in Hinata Hyuga the other twin of fate and goddess of grace and tranquility. I like my cousin Neji, my sister Hanabi, my uncle and my clan. I dislike my father and the clan elders" she says looking at Neji who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know she did great. She still had confidence issues due to her bastard of a father.

The next man gave Naruto a kind smile. He had tan skin and dark brown hair in a ponytail. His eyes were dark brown. He had a noticeable scare across the bridge of his nose that went from one cheek to the other. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a green vest over it and wore dark blue pants. He was one of the few that actually cared for him while he lived in the village. "Hello everyone I am Iruka Umino, god of aquatic life, education and discipline. I like teaching, my students and my favorite student Naruto" he flashes a smile at Naruto, who returns it gladly "I dislike the way the village has turned and what they did to Naruto." Almost on cue Kaguya, the hunters, Tsunade, Shizune and Artemis growled. Thalia and Clarisse looked at Naruto confused but the look he gave them basically told them 'I will tell you later, promise'.

The nest woman gave off a terrifying aura. She had dull purple hair, in a pineapple style similar to Shikamaru's and light brown eyes. She wore a mesh shirt with seemingly nothing underneath. Luckily she wore tan trench coat over her to cover her lack of under clothes she also wore an orange miniskirt. She was chewing on a stick as she held a stick of dango in her other hand. She smirks and gives a salute "Hello gaki's the name's Anko Mitarashi the sexy goddess of snakes, torture and assassins. I like snakes, dango, Iruka, dango, my friends, dango….." she pauses to think for a moment "did I mention dango?" cue sweat drop from all. Iruka smiles sheepishly at her "Darling yes you did". She smirks "Oh well thanks. My dislikes are a certain snake-teme, and those who abandon others."

Kaguya smiled and stood up clapping "Thank you all very much. Hearing all of this has only cemented my thoughts that I chose the greatest people to be on my council."

Madara raises his hand "Lady Kaguya?" he asks, she nods giving him the okay to ask "I was told this was a council of 12? So why are there 24 of us?" he asks.

She smiles "I knew you would ask those questions Madara, I was just getting to that. This is a combined 2 councils of 12, thus making 24. You all will discuss important matters from time to time. Each half is able to voice in and veto decisions made by the other. But there will be one god that will keep the two halves from arguing and that is you Yagura" she says pointing to him, confusing him greatly. "W-why me Lady Kaguya?" she smiles "You are the god of justice and honor dear, there is no one better. Now this half," she says pointing to the top half of the circle that includes Madara and Hashirama "is the main council, but does not mean they are more important or stronger than the other half. You all are major gods but the top half are the ones sent, with Yagura of course, to make treaties with other councils. While the bottom half, are the ones to deal mostly with the Elemental Nations but they must bring along one person from the top half of the council whenever they appear to the people. That is up to you all to decide".

They all nod, liking this agreement. It gave them a balance of power and made it so no one person is more important or higher up than another. Sure one might be stronger using chakra but not in terms of godly energy.

Kaguya smiles "And here we have is the first decision to be made for this council to decide on." She motions to the group in front of the council "This is Artemis, Greek goddess and mother of Minato Namikaze, my husband. She wishes to make a treaty with you all. She is here only for herself, not to make a treaty on behave of all the Greeks. She wishes for free access to the Elemental Nations for her and her hunters to hunt and train in. She will not let any others through into the Elemental Nations" Kaguya explains.

Shikamaru looks up "Sounds quite reasonable as long as she lets no other gods, goddesses or demi-gods through. Also I see a girl in a different outfit than the rest, is she included with the hunters even though I take it she isn't one?" he asks.

Kaguya smiles "She is a friend of my son's and a very kind girl. Count her in with the hunters" Shikamaru nods before resting in his throne again.

Tobirama speaks up "What could she give to us in return?" Artemis glares about to speak up when Yagura speaks up "She can get us on the good side of the Greek council. We help her and her hunters by giving them access and we get on the good side of the council and possibly make it easier for us to make a treaty with them".

Madara nods "True and she can give us a brief overview of her council so we know who we are to be dealing with. Better than going in blind to a meeting without knowing who we are meeting". Hashirama smiles and nods "I agree, going in blind could possibly end up with us stepping on some toes and ruining our chances".

Yahiko looks up "Sounds perfect to me, how about a vote? But since we are all together for this treaty how about we all vote? Is that acceptable Lady Kaguya?" he asks.

She nods "That would be perfect Yahiko"

Yagura looks to everyone "Those who are for the terms please raise your hands," everyone but Tobirama raises his hand "those against?" Tobirama raises his hand, causing Hashirama to sigh and send Artemis and apologetic look on behalf of his brother's actions.

Yagura turns to Kaguya "Does voting have to be majority or all or nothing?" he asks. She smiles "Majority will work but it has to be large majority, not one higher than the other" he nods.

"Then the council has agreed to the terms. Artemis, her hunters and the girl, Clarisse is it?" Clarisse nods. He nods "Yes Clarisse, they will all have access to the Elemental Nations as long as they swear on their River Styx to bring no one along without running it by us first".

The hunters, Artemis and Clarisse nod and swear on the River Styx. Kaguya claps her hands "I'm so glad the first council meeting went this well. Today they start to train in chakra, they will need teachers, I'd be very happy if some of you could help them".

She gets nods in agreement from Hashirama, Madara, Nagato, Temari, Mikoto, Tenten, Iruka, Yagura, Kushina, Gaara, Neji and Tsunade. She smiles happily "Thank you all so much. Nagato since you have the Rinnegan and Madara your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is most developed I request you train my son in using the aspects of his Shinju eye, a combination of both. And Neji, my son would highly benefit from you training him to use his Byakugan even more" she explains getting nods from all 3.

She finishes up getting each teacher situated with those that need their help. Yagura was training those with water affinity, Gaara was teaching those with earth, Mikoto was with those with fire, Temari was with wind and lightning, and Hashirama was instructing Artemis to use her Mokuton. Iruka was teaching them all the basics. Tsunade was in charge of chakra control. Tenten and Kushina was training them in the use of kunai, shuriken and swords.

Nagato was to help those with kekkai genkai such as Lava, Scorch, Dust and Ice by his paths so he could help them all at once so he solely could focus on Naruto with Madara.

Training was going to be fun they all thought. Little did they know, it was going to be hell.

**Chapter End!**

I really hope I did well with the introductions of the gods and council. I wanted to make them have a balance of power and Yagura is basically a mediator between the two. There will be more interactions with the council especially when they go to the gods to make a treaty.

I'm still going to add more gods eventually but 2 at a time to keep the 2 councils balanced.

Stay tuned, next chapter will give us a view into training and then some vacation time!

Until then

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	13. Chapter 12

This chapter will show you bits of training and then off to vacation!

They had been training for 3 months and they have 2 more months until they need to return to summer camp.

I have interesting and fun this planned heheheheheh

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto was exhausted lying on the forest ground. Training with Nagato and Madara could be described as one simple word: Hell.

Over the last 3 months Nagato had drilled the Rinnegan into him. He had unlocked his **Human Path **and **Outer Path**. And he became able to summon animals with the **Animal Path**, those animals confused him. They were lifeless and had the eyes of the Rinnegan. He could mentally command them and give them tasks to do, he could also summon people if they had a chakra rod in them, which made Clarisse and Thalia want to get one of those in their ears. He also became very skilled with the **Asura Path**, he could mechanize his body easily.

He was also making leaps and bounds in the **Creation of All Things**. He could create chakra rods, clothes and a monk staff easy which he was proficient in fighting with though he liked using Kyoka Suigetsu or his mochi hammer better.

Out of his three teachers, Madara was the worst. He accepted nothing but perfection. He had forced him to call his **Susanno** over and over again until he could summon a **Complete Susanno** with minimal difficulty. He had tried to force him to try to get over his fear of fire, to little progress but at least he could always summon **Amaterasu** easily even before Madara started training him. And **Tsukuyomi** could be used without the massive headache most of the time. And Madara helped him figure out he could fly, after he had thrown him off a cliff _accidently_. Something his mother had not liked.

Flying took a lot of energy so at much he could fly for around 4 to 5 minutes.

The best teacher was Neji, who had taught him more Juken style and even a few techniques such as **Kaiten **and even **8 Trigrams 64 palms**. He still had trouble getting to **128 palms**.

Also he had trained with Shinju and could now get up to 5 tails of his chakra without any pain but once he used up the tails it exhausted him greatly.

All the hunters and Clarisse had learned **Body Replacement**, **Clone**, and **Body Flicker Technique**. So they all had the basics down.

He had talked to Clarisse earlier and she was making good progress with her Lava Style. She could use **Lava Style: Lava Shots **and even the incredibly difficult technique **Lava Style: Armor** which was incredibly strong defensive and offensively.

Zoe had mastered her Ice style easily. She could use **Ice Style: Ice Mirrors** and **Ice Style: 1000 Senbons** though she had changed it to arrows. She could also create **Ice Clones**. She was still learning how to do more.

Dakota was learning her Scorch Style quickly. He could use **Scorch Style: Burning Cloud **and **Scorch Style: Burning Bullets**. She had trouble in the beginning, she kept burning herself, but once she got more control of her fire element all trouble she had ended.

Phoebe's Dust Style was the hardest to learn. With it having 3 elements to create it meant she had to learn the proper ratio to use to create it. She was making progress in **Dust Style: Detachment of the Primitive World**, a technique that summoned a glowing white square with a small orb in the center. She could encase items in it, even people (clones) and once inside she could make it implode. But she could only use the technique once before passing out.

His mother had given them all scrolls containing techniques for the respective style.

Artemis had made the most progress on her Wood Style. Being a goddess and Kage sized reserves made it easy for her to train her techniques. She had mastered a large amount of techniques from **Wood Style: Wooden Dragon**,** Interlocking Wood Wall**,** Four Post House**,** Ensnaring Wooden Pillars** and even **Wood Style: 1000 Armed Saint**.

His dad had even taught the hunters the steps of the **Rasengan** and **Hiraishin**. All of them were at the 2nd step of the **Rasengan** and a few were on the 3rd step but they were all having difficulties with the **Hiraishin** but they had the scroll and were making progress.

He groaned trying to sit up when he heard a woman's voice laugh. He turned his head to see Thalia and Clarisse "Can one of you help me up instead of just laughing at me?" he asks with a groan.

They chuckle but walk over to help him up. Once he was up he created a monk staff to keep himself up. "Thanks so what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you two be training?" they shake their heads. "Nope, we have the basics down now we just need to continue ourselves but we came here to get you, your mother wanted to tell us all something. So come on Rabbit" Clarisse says with a smirk.

Naruto groans and follows them to the clearing where they met the gods. His mother was smiling at him as she walked over to them "You okay honey?" she says in a worried tone.

He nods "Yeah, just my teachers worked me hard". She frowns and kisses his forehead, making him blush "M-mom not in front of everyone". She frowns "What I'm not allowed to kiss my son?" he shakes his head and blushes more making her chuckle.

"I understand honey but doesn't mean I won't keep doing it" she says sticking her tongue out at him. His mother may be a Primordial but she was kind and treated him like a little baby still, not that he minded. He had gone through 8 years without his mother and he wouldn't trade moments like these for anything.

Artemis chuckles at the interaction between the two "So what did you call us for Kaguya?"

Kaguya turns to her "Ah! I wanted to know if you all wanted to go to the Elemental Nations. You all have only 2 more months until summer camp starts and your little break ends Artemis so I thought why not go and enjoy yourselves. Relax in a hot springs or 2, go to the beach and have some fun?" she asks.

Artemis turns to her hunters who looked excited "I think that's a yes but we aren't hunting anything girls, that will come later" the hunters nod in excitement "go back to the house and pack everything in the scrolls that Lady Kushina gave you all."

They nod and head off. Clarisse and Thalia wave to him and head off. He waves back nearly falling over, which made them giggle. He blushed a bit and looked to his mother "Where are we going in the Elemental Nations?" he asks worried about going back to Konoha.

His mother rubs his back encouragingly "Honey it will be okay. Konoha is merely a warping point, since it is closer to Hot Springs country and Water country. You will just be walking through, the Mist will hide your features now since Artemis is there. And if anyone does bother you, you are fully inclined to protect yourself" she explains rubbing his back more, as does Artemis.

He nods and takes a deep breath dissipating his monk staff "I'll be fine since I am with family and friends". They smile and nod as the hunters return. "Hey Rabbit, I grabbed your stuff for you, I think I got everything" Clarisse says handing him his scroll. He smiles at her "Thank you very much Clarisse" she blushes at his smile.

Artemis turns to her hunters "Everyone listen up! We are going to the Leaf Village only to go through it so we can head to Hot Springs country and then eventually Water country for the beach. You all are not to use chakra in front of anyone. Especially in the Leaf village, they are very desperate to get it back and will do anything to get it back. But if you are facing a large group that has cornered you, do not be afraid to do so" the hunters nod and look to Naruto to see how he's doing to see him clenching his monk staff hard.

Kaguya rubs her son's back and opens the portal "I cannot follow, I have things to do but Artemis will have all of her godly powers still so she can return here if it is needed. Keep your scrolls hidden" the hunters nod and start to walk through. Kaguya turns to Artemis "Keep my son safe, the mist may hide his feature but there are always people smart enough to force their eyes through the mist without being clear sighted" she says in a worried tone. Artemis rubs her back "Relax, I will keep my grandchild safe".

Kaguya nods as she gives her son one last hug and kiss, which he returns "Be safe dear" she says worried. He nods and smiles "Of course mom, I will be wary while we go through Konoha".

Artemis takes her grandchild's hand and walks through the portal.

**-Leaf Village-**

Naruto looked around, the village hadn't changed much since he left. No one seemed to notice them appear out of nowhere, must be the work of the Mist.

He looked to see the hunters and Clarisse glaring at the village. Ever since he filled Clarisse and Thalia in on his past with village they were not happy with this village at all.

"Sisters relax, they can't hurt me ever again, let us just get through the village" he says with a sigh. They nod but don't lower their glare.

The walk through the village goes peacefully, they even see Neji and Hinata walking through it along with Iruka with a group of kids, most likely his class.

His mother had told them many of her gods were still living in their towns as civilians, even a couple were clan heads.

As they were walking Naruto noticed something "Grandma, some men in masks are following us" he says quietly beside his Grandmother.

She nods "I noticed, we will leave them alone unless they try something towards us" he nods "You think they can see through the mist or something?" he asks worried. She rubs his back "Don't worry, we can easily stop them if they try anything. Hunters, stay close to me" she says to them. The hunters nod and move closer to her and Clarisse moves closer to Naruto, much it Thalia's ire.

As they reach the gate a man speaks up "Stop! How did you get into Konoha!" one man in a dog mask with silver gravity defying hair wearing armor similar to Itachi's. Artemis turns to him "We entered in this city through the other gate, we went through the village to resupply on items, we are touring through the nations, last I checked we need no permission to enter villages to buy supplies" she says glaring at the man.

The man seems unfazed "That may be but this village is different than others, you are to report to the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi immediately".

Artemis sighs and summons a **Wood Clone** silently from the trees outside the gate and sends it to create a **Hiraishin** marker so Naruto can warp them out later. She knows she can't endanger her hunters by running but her being in there with Sarutobi might result in her killing him, oh well I'll just have to hold back the urge and just wait for the right moment to warp out, if it comes to that.

She begrudgingly nods "Fine but my hunters come with me". The man nods and leads them to a large building with the kanji for fire on it. They walk through the door and head up to the top floor and go through large double doors. In the room is an old man with grey hair wearing red and white robes smoking a pipe. To his left as an old looking man with a long mane of white spikey hair he wore a red and white vest and green shorts, he was wearing old style wooden sandals and had a metal horned headband with the kanji for oil on it. To the man behind the desk's right was an unearthly pale man with purple eyeliner and yellow snake like eyes, he had long sleek black hair, and he wore a white kimono with a purple rope tied around his waist with a bow in the back.

When Artemis walked in the room they turned to her with suspicion in their eyes. She knew the man behind the desk was Hiruzen Sarutobi but knew nothing of the two others "Inu what is the reason they are here?" Hiruzen asked staring at the group in front of him. Inu bows "They apparently entered the village without anyone knowing, came to restock on supplies and were about to leave before I stopped them" he explains. The pale skinned man looks at them in interest "I wonder how they did that and from the looks of them they definitely aren't from around here. Their clothes are made of strange materials and those bows seem to be of a mixture of bronze and silver" he says licking his lips. Artemis steps in front of her hunters.

The old man with long spikey hair looks at the pale man "What are you getting at Orochimaru? Are you saying they could be from another realm?" The man identified as Orochimaru nods "Possibly though I'd have to get samples" he says licking his lips at the word 'samples'.

The hunters stand on guard and Naruto opens his Shinju eye from underneath the Mist's disguise. Hiruzen holds up his hand "Jiraiya, Orochimaru stop it. You two need to stop jumping to conclusions just because your research is failing. They could be from a another nation across the waters" he looks at the group "Sorry about them, but they are just overly cautious since last time someone sneaked into our village some things very important was stolen from us so you can understand our caution".

Artemis nods curtly "So can we go on our way or do you have questions for us?"

Hiruzen glared slightly at her "Yes, I'd like to know where you all are from". Artemis sighs "We are from Amegakure, ever since the new control of it has turned around and we were allowed to leave, so we were looking for somewhere to settle down" Artemis responds, know Yahiko along with Konan and Nagato had taken control of Amegakure away from Hanzo.

Hiruzen looks shocked "Amegakure has new control? Who is it?" Artemis shakes her head "I cannot say you must go and find out yourselves, which would be betraying the new leader".

Hiruzen sighs "Fine, you may all go" he waves them off. Once Artemis and the group leaves he turns to Jiraiya "I want your spy network to go to Amegakure and find out who has control of it". Jiraiya frowns "Amegakure is still impossible to get into, their defenses hasn't dropped any since the loss of chakra. Their poisons are still fearsome and their weaponry is still strong".

Hiruzen sighs "Well try anyways, we need to figure this out. Someone defeated Hanzo, who is still fearsome without chakra. Whoever has control of Amegakure is bound to be incredibly strong, possibly a good ally for us" Jiraiya sighs and nods.

-Back with Artemis-

Artemis sighed as she and the whole group walked through the gate, leaving Konoha behind them. She turns to Naruto "You put a marker in there right?" she asks.

He nods "Yes I did, it would be useful to be able to return there if need ever arises" he looked out in the distance "Hot Springs country should be north-east from here".

Artemis smiles "How are you holding up?" she asks rubbing his back. He smiles "I'm fine, I just wanted to get out of there, I'm better now". Clarisse and Thalia rub his back and smile at him and glare at each other. He smiles at them and continues walking towards the Hot springs.

They arrive in the afternoon, Artemis leads them to a hot springs inn, and using the mist she books them all rooms for a week or 2. She turns to everyone "Okay everyone has their own rooms, Naruto will have his own room so go leave your stuff and maybe visit the hot springs" she says with a smile. Everyone rushes off making Artemis chuckle.

Naruto leaves his things in his room and puts on the dark blue robe and closes it with the white sash. He heads off to the hot springs, he's never been in one so it was bound to be an interesting experience.

He enters the male side and takes off his robe, wrapping a towel around his waist. He enters the hot spring and relaxes into the water. He relaxes until he hears the laughter of his sisters on the other side. He looks nervous until he hears his grandma "Don't worry Naruto, you can stay in there as long as you don't peek".

Naruto blushes "Grandma! I would never do that" he whines to her. The hunters laugh and smile at this.

Naruto relaxes, unknowing that Thalia and Clarisse where on the opposite end with small nose bleeds from them thinking of him nude.

They look at each other and slowly head towards the barrier between the two sides. They get there without anyone noticing and start to cut a small hole for both of them. Artemis looks at them and sighs 'Should I stop them?' she thinks, she shakes her head 'Naw, let's see what happens' she thinks with a smirk.

The two girls' peak through the holes to see Naruto relaxing in the hot springs, to their surprise and liking his body was well built, he had muscle but wasn't bulging out like crazy. To their surprise he had 6 black magatama lining his collarbone. He got up with his back turned to them to reveal 3 rows of black magatama on his back and there was one above the first row in the middle and above it all was a circle with thinner concentric circles inside it.

He turns around slowly revealing everything to the two girls. Their faces glow dark red and the fall back with nosebleeds trailing down.

Artemis sighs and fixes the wooden barrier with a bit of Mokuton. She sighs and wakes the girls up. They stutter and have a glazed look in their eyes "I think you two have stayed in here for too long, head back to your rooms" she says with a small smirk on her face. The girls nod and head off. She turns to the barrier "Naruto, we're heading out. Don't stay much longer". Naruto looks over "Don't worry I was just about to get out" she smiles and heads to the changing room.

Naruto heads back to his room and changes back in his clothes, getting ready for dinner. He heads to the dining room his grandmother set up to see everyone already there. Zoe pats the seat next to her and smiles. Naruto sits down next to Zoe and Clarisse, who seems to be in a daze and has some drool on her chin, as does Thalia for some reason. He looks confused but his grandmother shakes her head, signaling not to ask.

He enjoys dinner in the company with his grandmother, sisters and friends.

**-1 Month Later-**

Naruto was enjoying his time with his family when his grandmother walks in with a smile "Okay everyone I think we've stayed in here long enough, we still have to visit the beach like we planned.

The hunters nod and head off to pack their things. She turns to Naruto "Go along and pack dear". He nods and heads off.

He heads off and quickly packs everything up. He returns to the main entrance to see all the hunters waiting. Zoe smiles at him "Ready to go?" he nods and they start to head off.

They start heading towards Water country. Nothing really happens except for a group of bandits that his grandmother turned into a group of little rabbits with horns, causing him to chuckle.

They arrive at a beautiful looking beach with almost pure white sand. Artemis smiles and snaps her fingers setting up a barrier all around the beach so no one could bother them. Artemis goes through some quick hand signs and slams her hand on the ground "**Wood Style: 4 Post House: Large Version**" she says summoning a huge wooden house in the area in front of her. She smiles at her hunter "Okay everyone! Let us head inside and get changed into our swim suits. Naruto you can change outside". He nods and smiles "Don't worry Grandma I can change easily. Head inside and I'll be done quickly".

She nods as she and her hunters head inside. Naruto opens his Shinju eye, uses **Creation of All Things** to make his pants change to swimming trunks. He heads to the water and smiles out at the sea.

He hears the door to the cabin open. He turns around to see the hunters and his grandmother all in silver one piece swimsuits. Thalia on the other hand was wearing a pitch black bikini with electric blue lightning design over her right breast and the right side of her bottoms that showed off her developing bust, which was currently a respectable high B cup, she wore her hair in a ponytail, she had grown it out in the months that she had spent training. And Clarisse was wearing a red bikini with brown vine design on her left breast and the left side of her bottoms, she was showing off her muscular yet highly feminine body as she was showing off her high C cup bust.

Naruto stared at them with his jaw open a bit, lost for words. Was his friends always this gorgeous? Clarisse and Thalia were blushing under his gaze, laying on of their arms across their stomach and rubbing their other arms. "N-Naruto" Clarisse mutters out "H-How do we look?" Thalia mutters blushing hard. Naruto nods "You two look w-wonderful" he says with a blush.

Artemis smiles at her grandchild, finally his dense nature was fading away. She looks to her hunters and smiles at them giving them a waving off basically tell them 'Do not disturb them'. The hunters get the code and smile at their brother being flustered. Zoe frowns and keeps her eyes on them, she was still never protective over him.

Thalia and Clarisse stared at Naruto and drooled slightly. He had white trunks on with green vines over the left leg and there seemed to be a peach on one of the vines. His 6 pack was there in full glory and so were his strange magatama markings on his collar bone and back. He smiled softly at them with a low blush on his face. He saw them staring at his marking. He smiles "They are a sign of me being a jinchuriki" this causes them and all the other hunters to look confused. "A jinchuriki is a container of a tailed beast, I hold the 10 tailed beast, the primordial Shinju, and he isn't really sealed in me, more like staying inside to watch after me, he could leave at any time". They nod and a few look at him in shock and awe, he has a primordial god sealed inside him, one that is stronger than his mother.

He smiles brightly at Thalia and Clarisse who are still blushing at being exposed this much in front of the man they have strong feelings for and is currently shirtless in front of them "Come on, let's go enjoy the ocean" he extends his hands which they both take with a larger blush as he takes them to the ocean to play around with the other hunters, who were currently playing volleyball. Dakota smiles "We get Naruto on our team!" she calls out. Phoebe shakes her head "No! We do!" she says.

Dakota shakes her head "You have Milady on your team we should get Naruto". Phoebe groans but nods "Fine but if we win we get him next". Dakota nods and serves up.

The game goes on and Thalia and Clarisse are floating on inner tubes talking to one another. "So did you see how he blushed?" Thalia says with a bright smile. "Of course, do you think he's finally seeing us romantically?" Clarisse asks in a hopeful tone.

Thalia nods "Of course, Lady Kaguya told us this would work but did we have to show so much skin" she says as she looks at Naruto who is looking at them blushing, only to get hit in the face with the volleyball.

This causes the hunters to laugh. Artemis to smile kindly and Thalia and Clarisse to blush and chuckles more.

Vacation was going to be interesting for this last month.

**Chapter End!**

Hope you like this chapter. Naruto loss some of his dense nature, showed some powers he gained and will use in the upcoming chapter.

Also I showed some evolution in the Naruto x Clarisse x Thalia pairing.

Also I do have more gods and goddesses to add.

Yes Thalia and Clarisse were being little pervs XD and they look slightly more mature

Also a list of Naruto's current techniques. *=not complete mastery or control over

Rasengan (Rasenshuriken*)

Kamui*, Amaterasu, Susanno, Tsukuyomi

Paths- Human*, Outer*, Animal*, Deva, Asura, Preta

Hiraishin Step 1, Step 2*

Shadow clones

Elemental jutsus (5 Basic elements, Secondary elements* (wood, lava, etc.), Tertiary elements* (crystal, dust, etc.))

Rabbit Style Taijutsu

Flying Swallow Sword Style

Flying*

Kaiten (Rotation), 8 Trigrams 64 palms, 8 Trigrams 128 Palms*

Hope you liked this chapter ^^

Until next time

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	14. Chapter 13

And it is time to return to the Greek Realm ^^ I hope you all enjoyed the little vacation arc ^^

Naruto will not be in the labyrinth quest but will be involved in a way so no worries.

I know lightning and wind create something but I chose not to give it to Thalia, since her master over lighting is strong enough to rival an actual lightning bolt.

Also there will be a "ghost queen" instead of a king in this story since Nico didn't go all emo from losing his sister. She's an OC :D I hope I do good at creating her.

Also Tobirama is god of balance (power) and Nagato is god of balance (spiritual) sorry I didn't explain and I hope that clears things up ^^

And Dun Dun Dun….a third girl to the group appears? :O don't worry it is the very last one, she is the last of the 3 ladies in Percy Jackson universe that I love the most :D So no spamming suggestions for who it should be, it's already decided by me and someone who I talk with. He knows who he is :D

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 13**

Kaguya was smiling as she was sitting having tea with Neji and Hinata, her two twins of fate. "So darlings can you answer me one quick thing?" she asks as she takes a sip of tea. Neji nods and Hinata looks nervously and nods "Of course Lady Kaguya, we owe you so much" Neji says and Hinata mutters "o-of c-course Lady K-Kaguya".

Kaguya rubs Hinata's back making her squeak "Hun, there is no need to be afraid of me" Hinata nods and smiles warmly "I wanted to ask who or possibly how many girls my son will end up with?"

Neji rubs his chin, and he and Hinata hold hands and their eyes glow bright for a moment before they let go. Neji turns to her "Apparently 3 by the way things are going Milady but your son's fate is difficult to view, not because of his godly blood but because, he has control over his own fate unlike everyone else".

Kaguya smiles and gets a mischievous twinkle in her eyes "Hmm…3, I wonder who the third lovely lady is". She takes a sip of tea and remembers, he goes back to camp today 'Maybe he'll find her in the coming days'.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was getting all his stuff together, today was the day they had to return to camp. The vacation had been very fun. He had enjoyed hot springs and the beach with his friends and family. Camp was fun but always involved quests and danger.

He sighed as he placed his scroll on his back, closing the door to his room in the cabin his grandmother had created.

When he got outside he saw the hunters all smiling at him. "Ready brother?" Zoe asked, he nods with a smile, happy his sisters will be there.

Artemis makes the cabin move back into the ground and smiles at her grandson "I will not be there this year, for I have to attend to my duties and tell my father what has happened, well, all that I can tell him".

Naruto frowns but nods "I understand grandma, I hope Zeus isn't too angry at this all". She ruffles his hair "It'll be okay, he won't try anything. Now hunters remember you are to only use your chakra against monsters". The hunters groan, probably from wanting to use it in capture the flag. Artemis chuckles "You can use your clones and other techniques just no elemental attacks okay?"

The hunters nod and smile. Naruto chuckles and walks over to Clarisse and Thalia "At least the campers have someone with chakra but that goes same for you Clarisse, try not to use any elemental attacks" he says with a smirk. She sighs and nods "Fine Rabbit but you need do the same" she says with a smirk.

He nods "Don't I always?" he says getting him a playful slug in the shoulder by Clarisse. Thalia smirks "At least with Clarisse on their side it'll make it a bit more interesting".

Artemis chuckles "Come on everyone we need to leave" everyone nods walking through the portal sending them back to camp.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

Artemis sends her hunters to the Big House as she flashes off to Olympus. Naruto smiles, looking at camp and walking with his sisters. Chiron greets them outside the Big House "Welcome back hunters. Your cabin is ready and clean as always, and I will set up a game of capture the flag" he says with a smile. The hunters walk off and Clarisse waves goodbye to him. He turns to Chiron "Is Percy here yet?" Chiron shakes his head "No but I was about to send Annabeth to find him, causing knowing Percy he will end up in trouble, with you going along too it might be safer" he explains. Naruto chuckles and nods "Yea, Percy always tends to create explosions" he says walking off to find Annabeth. He finds her atop the hill next to the Golden Fleece "Hey I heard your goin to get Percy, Chiron said I should come along to keep the Seaweed Brain safe" He says causing Annabeth to smirk. "Then come on, we don't have much time until he causes trouble".

**-Goode High School-**

Almost instantly after Naruto and Annabeth arrive an explosion rings out. Annabeth sighs "I'll go find him, you try and hold off any monsters that show up" she explains as they run off towards the explosion to see Percy running towards them with a girl his age with long curly red hair and green eyes, her jeans were covered in paint stains and her t-shirt was torn a bit, she had freckles sprinkled on her cheeks and bridge of her nose. "Annabeth? Naruto?" Percy says confused as the door behind them pounds. Naruto sighs and tosses Annabeth a **Hiraishin **marker "Get Percy and his friend out of here I can deal with whatever is behind there" he says drawing Kyoka Suigetsu out. Percy nods and they rush out as the door bust open. In front of him are two empousai.

They smirk at him and flash their claws "Hmm this demigod has a strong scent" one of them says. He chuckles "Demi-primordial, not god" he opens his Shinju eye and they both look in shock at him. One looks to the other "Kelli, I don't think we should face him, he is too powerful" the one he figures as Kelli smacks the other upside the head "Shut up Tammi, and it's two against one so we might beat him if we try".

He smirks "Hmm I can even those odds" he stares at Tammi and whispers "**Amaterasu**" instantly she is covered in black flames and erupts into golden dust. Kelli looks at the flames in shock "I wouldn't touch those flames if I were you they are inextinguishable. If I were you I'd leave" Kelli shakes in fear before running off.

He sighs and erases his black flame and warps to his marker shocking the red haired girl. He smiles at her "Hello there clear sighted mortal, my name is Naruto. And you are?" he asks. She looks at his horns "Rachel Elizabeth Dare" she says.

He nods "Well nice to meet you but we need to leave". She nods "I can stay back and explain what happened". Naruto bows "Thank you very much, until next we meet" he says and she runs off. He turns to Annabeth and Percy "I can warp us back to camp with the **Hiraishin **but not with you here, I'd have to absorb you with **Kamui**" they nod and he absorbs them with a silent vortex and warps to camp to avoid being blamed for anything.

He appears next to Thalia's tree and summons them from Kamui to reveal a confused Percy and an Annabeth with a sparkle in her eyes "What was that realm?" she asks excitedly. He chuckles "It's a pocket dimension of mine, one where only I can enter" she smiles brightly then Clarisse walks up and her smile falters a bit "I gotta go, see you guys later" she says as she walks off with Clarisse.

Percy looks confused but shrugs it off and heads towards the arena, Naruto decides to follow. They enter the arena to see a hell hound. Naruto feels no ill will from the monster and decides to leave it be but Percy charges at it with Riptide only for the sword to bounce off it. "Relax, Mrs. O'Leary is tame boy" a man in armor says looking at Percy. "Who are you?" Percy asks. "I am Quintus, the new swordsman sent by Dionysus to watch after camp while he is away and I am to teach you all" he explains.

Naruto looks at him when he hears Shinju speak up "**That man does not feel human, he reminds me of how you feel when you use your Asura Path**" he says. Naruto raises an eyebrow "So you're saying he's mechanized?" Shinju shakes his head "**No, I'm saying he is fully robotic but has a living soul inside him. He doesn't give off any ill intentions though but still keep an eye on him kid**".

Naruto nods and watches as Percy walks out and Quintus is looking at him "I heard you're a child of a Shinto Primordial and grandson of Artemis, which is quite surprising" he says as he pets Mrs. O'Leary. Naruto nods "That is true, I can tell you are a great swordsman, I'm excited to learn from you" he says as he walks out of the arena. He walks around a bit until he sees Clarisse and Thalia in an argument. He walks over near them but couldn't hear much "I've known him longer than you Thalia! I should be the first one!" Clarisse says with a glare at Thalia. Thalia glares and starts to conduct electricity "Hey he cared enough for me to help me when I was a tree!" Thalia yells back. They seem about to fight so he quickly gets in between them "Ladies please no fighting, why are you fighting anyways?" he says looking at them both who are blushing. "How much did you hear?" Clarisse asks. Naruto looks at them "Something about caring more about someone and then something about a tree. I couldn't hear much". They both look relieved then glare at each other "It was just a disagreement, we're fine" Thalia says before storming away. He looks to Clarisse who nods and walks away.

He sighs, ever since vacation those two had not been getting along. His thoughts then went back to the beach causing him to blush dark red. He shook the thoughts of Thalia and Clarisse in bikinis out of his head.

He couldn't have feelings for both of them, they were his friends, but every time he thought back to that day he couldn't help but think of them as gorgeous.

He sighed and walked to the forest behind his cabin so he could meditate in peace. He needed to ask someone he trusted for some advice.

**-Mindscape-**

He entered his mind to see Shinju laying in the clearing smiling at him "**Finally came for some advice? Took you long enough**" he said with a smirk. Naruto sighed "I need help, I can't have feeling s for both of them, that just isn't right" he said sitting on the ground with a frown.

Shinju laughs "**Boy, you are of Shinto descent, you are to become a Primordial soon, you are able to have multiple wives, as long as you care for them all equally**" he explains. Naruto looks up in shock "W-wha? Multiple wives?" he starts to blush "You sure?" he asks.

Shinju nods "**Just don't go around flirting with a ton of girls**" he says with a sly smirk on his face. Naruto blushes darker "S-Shut up! I'm not like that!" he says flustered.

Shinju laughs heartedly and smiles "**I know that kid, you only have select people you care for this dearly. If I were you I'd talk to your mother next time you see her, she'll help you figure this out**". Naruto nods "Okay, thanks Shinju". Shinju nods and lays back down as Naruto fades from the mindscape.

**-Outside Mindscape-**

Naruto opens his eyes to see his sister Zoe in front of him "Finally out of your mindscape brother, come on it's dinner time already" she says offering him a hand to help him up. He accepts her help with a smile and follows her to the table, sitting next to her.

Chiron smiles "Now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce everyone to Quintus, the new sword instructor and he is here to watch after the camp in Dionysus' leave. I hope you all get along with him".

Quintus stands up and waves "As director I would like to initiate a new game. It's called War Games, where groups of two head into the forest to find a golden laurel on a deadly scorpion. The hunters are welcome to join" he says with a smile.

Zoe stands and shakes her head "No thank you, the hunters and I have training to do. He will be using the arena while the games go on and no one is to disturb us. If something happens you are to knock before entering" Zoe says, planning on having her hunters learn the Medical Ninjutsu scrolls Lady Tsunade had gave them.

Quintus nods "Well know that the hunters are always welcome" Zoe nods and Quintus turns to the rest "The games will start tomorrow. You all choose your teams" he sits down as Chiron nods "Well let us begin with dinner" he raises his goblet, as does everyone else and they cheer "To the gods!".

After sacrificing portions of his food to his mother and grandmother he sits down and sighs, causing Zoe to raise an eyebrow "What is wrong brother?" she asks. He smiles at her "Just confusing stuff I need my mother for, I already talked to Shinju about it. It just goes against everything I was raised to believe". Zoe rubs his back "You can always talk to me brother". He nods and whispers his problem into her ear causing her to blush a very tiny bit at what he told her "Hmm that is a predicament but I think if you care for them and will not hurt them than it is acceptable".

He nods "Thanks sis" she nods and goes back to eating. After dinner they head to bed and he sleeps a peaceful sleep unaware of the fact that his friend Percy is having visions of a pale skinned with black hair streaked with white, black eyed girl calling herself the 'ghost queen'.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto was walking around camp until he ran across Percy, Bianca and Nico. He smiles "Hello you all. How are you?" he asks. Nico smiles having grown up a bit since last year, his black hair became more shaggy and he wore a leather aviator jacket, black t-shirt with a silver skull on it and black jeans with combat boots with a skull ring on his hand and a stygian iron sword on his waist as Bianca wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt with a skull necklace and stygian iron daggers on both sides of her waist. A bit before winter camp had ended they were claimed in silence as children of Hades, only ones who knew were Percy, Naruto and Annabeth after they had told them. Nico nodded and smiled "We're doing pretty good. Glad you guys are back camp gets boring with no one around" he says with a chuckle. Bianca smiles "Yea, being at camp alone is no fun".

He nods and looks at Percy to see him shook up about something "What's wrong Percy?" Percy sighs "I've been having visions about this girl calling herself the queen of ghosts, I was wondering if Nico or Bianca knew anyone like that since they were children of Hades" he says the last part very quietly to avoid anyone overhearing. Naruto looks at Nico and Bianca to see them shake their heads "No I'm sorry, but we can summon ghosts and whatnot but if anyone I'd say that girl is a child of Melinoe, Greek goddess of ghosts, child of Hades and Persephone, so somewhat related to us".

Percy sighs "Thanks for the info, but I still have no idea why I'm seeing all this" he groans as Naruto pats him on the back. "Demigods all have prophetic dreams and visions, just try and remember everything from these visions they could help out later".

Percy nods as he, Nico and Bianca walk off. Naruto walks around a bit and runs into Clarisse "Hey Clarisse" he says with a smile causing her to smile back "the hunters were going to train with chakra and they wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?" he asks. Clarisse shakes her head "Naw, I gotta show my worth in these War Games, I mean I am a war god's child" she says with a smirk. He nods "Just don't use any real flash techniques okay?"

She nods "Of course, well I gotta go find me a teammate, talk to you later Rabbit" she says running off. He waved to her and rubbed his chin thinking of what he could, the War Games were soon and he was to train with his sisters. He headed to the arena, he was a bit early so he decided to train with one of his favorite abilities. He opened his Shinju eye, calling to the powers of the Rinnegan. He watched as his arm transformed to some kind of cannon.

The **Asura Path**, it allowed him to mechanize his body, something that still made him feel weird. His right eye turned into a targeting laser. He pointed his arm to the dummy and began to charge chakra into his arm and said "**Grand Chakra Cannon**" before firing, completely obliterating the dummy.

He hears a whistle behind him to see Zoe with a smirk "Pretty hefty fire power brother, though you'll have to tone it down to be able to use it on others without killing". He nodded "Still getting the hang of it. I'm gonna train while you all learn Medical jutsus".

Zoe nods, and begins to set up the hunters training as Naruto practices with his destructive **Asura Path**.

They hear the conch blow 3 times signaling a counselor meeting. Zoe stands up "Everyone stay here and continue, Naruto and I will investigate". She looks to Naruto who is reeling in his forearm and follows after her. They enter the Big House to see everyone assembled. Chiron nods as they sit down "There has been a recent discover that you all should know. The Labyrinth has appeared and there is an entrance inside camp and we believe Luke is trying to use it to invade" everyone stares in shock "Which is why I plan to issue a quest to Annabeth to find Daedalus to help us, as a child of Athena she should be the one to find the other one".

Everyone nods and looks to Annabeth who nods "I will take the quest" she says with confidence.

**-Chapter End-**

Woo. I hope I did good. Not too much action but eh. More will show later on.

I added a third girl to Naruto and an OC that will be paired with Nico

Naruto will have very minor involvement in Labyrinth quest.

Not really my favorite book but oh well I'm doing it lol

Until next time!

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	15. Chapter 14 -Chapter 15

Special dual chapter release :D (I'm doing this to fix the whole Chapter 14: chapter 13 on the emails, my ocd is killing me XD)

Also the end of Labyrinth Arc (Thank Jeebus XD)

And Calypso is the third lady :D She will unite the other two and someone gave me a good idea to help the pairing group unite.

**Chapter 14**

Annabeth stepped down from the attic stairs with a look of fear hidden in her eyes. She looked to Chiron "I know who I am bringing" he nods as she turns to Percy "I am taking Percy, Grover and Tyson" she says. Chiron frowns "Are you sure? Whenever more than 3 go along bad things happen" Chiron explains. Annabeth gains a look of determination "No, this is my quest and there are no other people I feel more safe with. I would bring a long Naruto but he will be more use at camp to protect it".

She looks to Naruto as he nods "Understandable but here" he hands her 4 **Hiraishin **markers "give one to each person, tell them to use it as an absolute last resort. I don't know if I can warp into the Labyrinth easily due to the fact it is constantly moving around".

Annabeth smiles happily "Thanks Naruto" she says before walking off to grab her things. Percy gains a worried look and follows after her.

Naruto turns to Zoe "I will go back to the hunters, take some time to relax brother. You'll need all your energy to help camp" she says before walking off. He sighs and nods, walking off. He runs into Clarisse "Hey how'd the War games go?" he asks. She sighs "No one found the damn scorpion and Prissy found the Labyrinth. Now camp has the ready for war" she says glaring at Percy. He chuckles "Well at least this gives us a chance to use our chakra and abilities more".

She smiles "I never thought of that" she gets a glint in her eyes "I gotta go train with the hunters at the arena" she says before rushing off waving to him as she heads off. He chuckles, but frowns as he sees Quintus give Percy a whistle made of some ice. Quintus walks off and he walks to Percy "I'd be careful using that whistle, not because I don't trust him. I'm just wary of things" Percy looks to him and frowns. "Why would I use this when I'd just set down a marker for you?" he asks. Naruto shakes his head "The labyrinth is difficult to warp into, that whistle summons the hell hound which can shadow travel to you, use her as an escape path, but still set down a marker and I'll try to arrive as soon as I can" he explains.

Percy sighs and nods "Well we are about to leave, keep camp safe while we are gone". Naruto nods and smirks "You stay safe out there as well, don't want to lose any of you in there". Percy smiles and waves to him as he groups up with Annabeth and the rest of the group. He sighs and thinks 'I have a feeling I'm going to have to go in there a couple times' Shinju chuckles until he feels a presence take them away. Naruto looks around shocked, he in the clearing behind the cabin one second and now he seemed to be in space except he could breathe. "**Relax child, I summoned you here to offer you something**" a woman's voice says. He turns around quickly opening his Shinju eye. The woman before him is wearing a pitch black dress with moving design that looks of stars and galaxies. She had pitch black eyes and hair. She giggles "**Relax little one I am a friend of your mother's and the one inside you**". Naruto raises his eyebrow and Shinju speaks up "**You can trust her kid, listen to her, what she has to say is bound to be important**" he says.

Naruto nods "I am Naruto Otsutsuki, may I ask what your name is?" he asks. She smiles "**I'm sorry, where are my manners, I am Chaos, progenitor of this realm and all gods and titans**" she explains. Naruto's eyes go wide and he hurries into a bow only to be stopped by her "**Please do not bow to me. Now as I was saying I am here to offer you something**" she says making him nod and pay attention. "**Soon you will break a rule Olympus set in motion long ago and I have the power to allow you to do it. This diamond will summon me**" she hands him a pitch black diamond the size of golf ball "**Break it under your foot once you decide what you want me to do. All I ask in return is to help the demigods when you eventually become a primordial**". Naruto nods "I was planning on that Lady Chaos" she smiles and waves it off "**Please call me Auntie considering you have my fiancé inside you**" she says as she and the realm fades away revealing the clearing again.

Naruto's jaw drops "Shinju!? You're engaged to Lady Chaos?" he asks confused. Shinju chuckles "**Of course, why else do you think your mother and her gods are allowed in this realm. I do have a human form after all. Now I'd keep that diamond close by, it will definitely come in handy**".

Naruto nods and sighs. He can only hope the quest goes without too much trouble.

**-2 days later Dinner Time-**

Camp has been uneventful, save the few monster attacks that the other campers easily took care of, there wasn't any major attacks where he truly needed to use any abilities as of yet. They also heard that the prison of Typhoon, Mt. Saint Helens erupted weakening the seal on him so a few were worried about that. Dinner is going great until Naruto feels the pull of a marker. He springs up and looks to Zoe "They put down a marker, I need to go". Everybody looks at him and Zoe nods "Hurry brother, be safe". He nods and warps in a flash of yellow to where his marker is.

**-Ogygia-**

Naruto looks around confused. He's on an island, he looks around to see Percy and a beautiful looking girl with cinnamon colored hair and dark almond eyes, she was wearing a long white gown and she had light freckles on her cheeks. Once her eyes landed on him she grew a dark blush and a raft appeared on the shore, making her blush more as the raft only appears to those she loves.

Percy cocks his head to the side "Oh cool, a raft finally appeared but didn't you say they only appear to those you lo-" he's then cut off by the girl covering his mouth. "Q-Quiet Percy" she says blushing dark red. Naruto raises an eyebrow "Where are we and why did you summon me here Percy? There is a raft right there" he asks. Percy nods his head "We are in Ogygia and well it wasn't there until you arrived, so I called you to originally help me out" Percy says rubbing the back of his neck.

Naruto sighs "Well get on the raft and head home, people probably think your dead or something. Tell them I'll be back later and I have a bad feeling you'll need me again so here," he tosses Percy another marker "don't be afraid to summon me again to help with anything else you might need" Percy nods and heads off.

Naruto turns to the girl still blushing "and who you might you be young miss?" he asks with a kind smile. She blushes harder and smiles "My name is Calypso, and who are you?" she asks nervously. Naruto face palms "I am so sorry, where are my manners. I am Naruto Otsutsuki, child of the Primordial Kaguya Otsutsuki. Now how about we get out of here?" he says with a smile and holds out his hand to her.

She frowns and shakes her head "I can't I'm imprisoned here". Naruto looks confused "What are you imprisoned for?" Calypso sighs with a frown "I am a daughter of Atlas". Naruto looks more confused "And what? Is that the only reason why?" he asks and she nods. Naruto sighs "What a stupid reason to be imprisoned, they imprison a beautiful girl like you just for who your father is, well I don't care for their ruling, I'm getting you out of here" he says smiling at her and taking out the black diamond his Aunt gave him.

Calypso looks worried "I don't want to get you in trouble Naruto" she frowns "You seem able to leave so it's probably best if you leave". He shakes his head "No, I have a way of solving this" he says as he stomps on the diamond summoning a black vortex behind him. Chaos steps out with a smile "**I knew you'd use it for this, perfect**" she turns to Calypso who is in shock from who is in front of her "**Relax dear Calypso, I gave my nephew a way to save you, I would accept it and you don't have to worry about leaving here, you can always visit**" she smiles "**So do you accept my nephew's offer?**" she asks.

Calypso nods and Chaos hands her a pitch black bracelet "**Wear this and the gods will never be able to imprison you or lay a finger on you**" she then leans down and whispers "**Also you can stay by Naruto's side**" into her ear making her blush even darker.

Chaos chuckles "**Good use of the diamond Naruto, until next time we meet**" she says as she disappears into the portal. Naruto smiles and turns to Calypso "Ready?" she nods.

"Good but first I'd have to absorb you so we can warp out" she nods confused and he absorbs her in the soundless vortex of his **Kamui**. He **Hiraishin** warps back to camp and releases Calypso who smiles happily and hugs him tightly. He blushes dark because of two reasons, she has no bra on and her bust is quite big, a high C. She lets go after he hugs her back "Thank you so very much Naruto, I cannot thank you enough and I will follow you to the ends of the earth to repay you" she says flashing him a dazzling smile. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck "You don't need to repay me, just be my friend and enjoy life".

She frowns "No! I will repay you, you saved me from my eternal prison" she says staring at him seriously. He sighs "Fine, let us go, I'm sure Zoe will be more than happy to see you" he says making Calypso smile brightly "Zoe!? She's here!" she grabs his hand "Let's go, I can't wait to see my sister".

Naruto chuckles and heads to his grandmother's cabin and knocks on the door. "Enter Naruto" Zoe says and Calypso opens the door and tackle hugs her to the floor. "C-Calypso?! What are you doing here?!" Zoe asks confused until she looks at her brother who is smiling. "Brother? Did you do this? You'll get in trouble though" she says worried. Naruto shakes his head "Chaos gave me a way to destroy one ruling that Olympus ruled so I chose to save Calypso, no one should be hated just for who their parents are" he says in a serious tone causing Zoe to smile, she hugged her sister then went and hugged her brother and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you brother" she turns to Calypso "You can stay in Lady Artemis' cabin we have an empty bed". Calypso nods but looks to Naruto "Where is he staying?" Zoe chuckles, his brother had gotten Calypso to fall for him "He stays here as he is Artemis' grandchild". Calypso nods excitedly and smiles.

Naruto chuckles "So what happened while I was gone?" he asks. Zoe rubs her chin "The son of Poseidon returned and stated he had a way of navigating the Labyrinth so he left with Annabeth to get it" Naruto nods "Time went different speed while in Ogygia, Percy might call for me again sooner or later".

Zoe nods "Just be careful while inside, will you even be able to use the **Hiraishin** to get in and out?" she asks. He shrugs his shoulders "Maybe but I have to be fast getting in, getting out isn't difficult". Calypso looks worried "Please be careful Naruto when you go in there" she says smiling warmly making Thalia glare a bit at her. He nods and feels the pull "Really? This soon, damn I got to go" he says but before he warps away Calypso kisses his cheek making him blush dark and Thalia spark in rage. He shakes it off and flashes away to face whatever was in the Labyrinth, having a bit of trouble but forces his way to his marker.

**-In the Labyrinth-**

Naruto looks around to see himself in the middle of the arena with Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Tyson and a black haired girl with white streaks in her hair all held hostage. He frowns at the sight on Luke. "Ah traitor, nice to meet again" he says opening his Shinju eye. Luke shoves his sword towards Annabeth as his minions do the same with everyone else "Make any move and they die!" he says with a glare. Naruto frowns "Fine, good job for summoning me Percy. Don't worry I'll help get you all out of here". He looks to see a giant wearing a loincloth and armor. He had brown hair and a black eye, he was grinning at Naruto "He looks interesting, he shall challenge in my arena to fight for his friends" he bellows.

Naruto sighs "Fine but swear on the River Styx," he looks to Luke "You too Castellan, that if I defeat you challenges they leave with no harm done to any of them" the giant nods and swears but Luke frowns "But Lord Antaeus, you can't be serious" Antaeus glares "You will do so demigod" Luke groans but swears.

Naruto smirks as two Cyclops appear. He draws two **Hiraishin **kunai and throws them, warping to them while they are in mid-air, completing **Step 2** for the first time and slashes the Cyclops with Kyoka Suigetsu killing them.

Antaeus roars "Too fast! You have to wait until I give the thumbs down!" he yells. Naruto sighs and infuses Kyoka with wind chakra "Fine! Just send the next challenger!" He yells back. Out of the arena door a demigod with an eye patch appears, he is wounded and wielding a sword "My name is Ethan Nakamura, child of Nemesis".

Naruto frowns and opens his Shinju eye and mutters "**Tsukuyomi**" a second later Ethan falls down unconscious. Antaeus roars again but Naruto glares at him "I do not kill others, how about I challenge you. I win, they go. You win you get my eye," he opens his eye "The eye of Shinju the Primordial".

Antaeus smiles and jumps down from his throne and draws his sword "I accept lowly demigod".

Naruto smirks "Not god, Primordial" he says as he slashes his sword "**Flying Swallow: Migration!**" he yells sending over 50 blades of wind chakra slicing him up. Naruto watches as the sand flows from the earth and heals his wounds. He then hears Annabeth yell "The earth heals him! He's a child of Gaea and Poseidon!"

Naruto nods and seals away his sword away surprising many, he opens his Shinju eye and smirks "**Asura Path**" he says as he shocks everyone by turning his arm into a cannon and firing it, evaporating Antaeus' arm. He roars as it reforms and charges at Naruto. Naruto smirks and jet engines appear on his forearms and he launches them at Antaeus, wrapping him up, his arms grab onto the ceiling, holding Antaeus 5 feet off the ground.

Antaeus and Luke pale "Let me down and fight me!" he yells. Naruto smiles and grows two more arms from his shoulders, they point towards Antaeus and they transform to massive cannons "**Asura Path: Grand Chakra Cannon**" they fire completely obliterating the giant.

He reels in his original arms and erases his shoulder arms. He turns to Luke and glares "You swore to leave them alone so go!" he says changing is arm to a cannon. Luke pales and turns to leave, "I might have sworn to but not my minions! Attack!" They charge and Naruto sweeps his arm across them firing his laser, destroying them all in one go.

He glares at Luke as he pales in fear more and runs off.

Naruto scoffs and turns to Percy and the group "You all okay?" he asks. They nod and Annabeth has that glint in her eye "What was that! You were able to turn into a robot!" she says smiling.

Naruto chuckles "Asura Path, path of destruction of the Rinnegan, an ability I got recently. Lives up to its name" he says with a chuckle and turns to Rachel and the other girl "Nice to see you again Rachel," she nods and smiles as he turns to the other girl who is gloomy and pouting "and who might you be?"

She turns to him "I am Anise, daughter of Melinoe, queen of the ghosts" he nods. "Well nice to meet you, I am Naruto Otsutsuki, demi-primordial child of Kaguya Otsutsuki". She looks confused but scoffs it off "I must go, I still need to find Daedalus so I can trade his soul for my father's" she says before storming off. Percy tries to stop her but she sends a ghost after him, it's about to attack before Naruto steps in front and grabs the ghost and mutters "**Human Path**" the ghost disappears in a wisps of blue flames. He looks to Anise "It isn't nice to attack others who are trying to help" she glares at him and runs off. Percy turns to him "We have to go. Thanks a lot Naruto" he says as he and the rest run after the girl.

He sighs and waves to them. He shakes his head and warps back to camp, hopefully it goes god for Percy.

**Chapter 15:**

Naruto arrives in camp to see everyone getting ready for battle. Naruto looks around until Calypso hugs him, he blushes as she is still not wearing a bra. "Naruto! I'm so glad your back! The camp is getting ready to defend against Luke, some monsters have come through the labyrinth entrance" she says as Zoe pries her off of him sending him a smirk. "Calypso, brother needs to get ready for battle". Calypso pouts and he sees Thalia with a dark blush and Clarisse with a light blush. He looks confused as Zoe gives him a look saying 'Don't ask'

**-Flashback: Earlier with Calypso, Thalia and Clarisse-**

Calypso frowns at the girls arguing over Naruto. She had heard from her sister that Thalia, a daughter of Zeus and Clarisse a daughter of Ares had crushes on him. She really did not mind sharing at all, this man had a caring heart beyond any she had ever seen. He had saved her just after meeting her and used an immensely powerful gift from Lady Chaos just to save her. She knew he would care for multiple partners easily, and the two girls were quite beautiful as well.

Being alone for so long, you tend to not care about gender, making her a bit bi-sexual. "Why are you two fighting for him, sharing would be simpler and cause less trouble. Plus it might be fun" she says causing them to glare at her, she had met them earlier and Clarisse was somewhat okay but Thalia did not like her too much.

"What do you know!? You just met him!" she yells with a glare. Calypso frowns "He saved me from my prison, selflessly I might add and used a gift from Chaos to do so. I may not know him for as long as you two do but I love him just as much as you two do. And instead of arguing, we could all band together and have him for ourselves" she says walking up to Thalia, tracing a finger along her jaw line "and even without him we partners can have some fun" Calypso says as she kisses Thalia's cheek making her go bright red and steaming. Clarisse blushes a bit "I agree with Calypso, it would be simpler and fun" Clarisse says, due to the fact she was a bit bi-sexual before she even met Naruto.

Thalia opens her mouth to say something but stops when she blushes more "F-Fine but only if he is actually okay with it. And he gets my first kiss! No girl, not that I have problems with girls" she says the last part quietly but Clarisse and Calypso hear her. Ever since Thalia was in the hunters and surrounded by hunters, she had grown to like the female body as well as Naruto's.

Calypso nods and smiles as a yellow flash shines, signaling Naruto's return.

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto turns to see Chiron trot towards him "Glad that you are back, we need you to help defend near the entrance to the Labyrinth also the gods are not happy with releasing Calypso but shockingly Lady Chaos vouched…well more like ordered to keep her released. Scared Zeus until he was even paler than Hades" he says with a chuckle. Naruto nods "I will head to the front lines and be ready to strike down anything that comes out, also glad to see Aunt Chaos making sure Calypso stays free" he walks off with a smile.

Calypso blushes and smiles at him 'he is so kind' she thinks as he walks off. He sees Percy and co. reappear, even with the girl Anise, she seems kind enough but a little too moody.

A second later monsters burst through the entrance. He turns to see a giant monster, she had the head of a human with snakes for hair, she had a half human, half centaurs body but with reptilian skin and a dragon half, with gigantic claws. She had huge scaly wings, with a scorpion tail at the point where her tails meet. He whistles 'This must be the Kampe I've read about' he thinks as he opens his Shinju eye "Well lets get things rolling" he says with a smirk before roaring "**Susanno!**" Around him appears his **Complete Susanno**. He swings his sword at the beast, sending it crashing through monster ranks.

He fires a couple arrows at it, they seem to only hit her and not pierce. He frowns, monsters are coming out like crazy. He slashes his sword at the Kampe, slicing it but not carving through it.

He struggles against it until he hears a massive scream filled with the aura of panic. He turns to see Grover as the one producing it. The smaller monsters run back to the Labyrinth but the Kampe doesn't falter. He sighs and looks at it "**Amaterasu: Kagutsuchi**" he says creating a pure black arrow made of his **Amaterasu **flames, he launches it sending it straight through Kampe, erupting it in flames, killing it and leaving a massive dragon scale, which shimmers away to his trophy case.

He makes his **Susanno** disappear as he sees Zoe running towards him as he falls unconscious to the ground. He had used too much energy to pierce the Kampe. He smiled as he passed out in his sisters' arms.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto had been filled in with what had happened after he had defeated the Kampe. Briares the Hundred-Handed One had arrived to help with the monsters and Quintus had turned out to be Daedalus and sacrificed himself to destroy the Labyrinth. Percy was left with Mrs. O'Leary and Annabeth had gotten his silver laptop.

Naruto was glad Daedalus had sacrificed himself and became a true hero. Also he heard form Percy that Nico had a massive crush on Anise but Anise was shy so she kept running from him.

This made Naruto chuckle.

Naruto was still in bed, well more like forced by his sister but he just allowed her to fuss over him. He was reading a scroll when Clarisse, Thalia and Calypso walk in and lock the room to his door behind them. He raises an eyebrow until they stand in front of his bed. "Hello girls? How are you today?" he asks. Thalia blushes dark "Be quiet for a second we have some stuff to say!" she says nervously. He nods and rolls up his scroll paying full attention.

Clarisse takes a deep breath "How do you feel about us three?" she says causing Naruto to blush darkly. "I-I…I…um, really like you all. I see you three and I get all warm and nervous but feeling like this about 3 girls confuses me" he says getting dark red.

All three girls blush dark "W-Well w-we are okay with s-sharing" Thalia stutters out looking away but still sporting a dark blush. Clarisse nods "A-as long as you c-care for us all equally" stutters out.

Calypso nods and smiles "No favoritism you hear" she says with a smirk.

He blushes and nods as Calypso walks up and kisses him on the lips. He blushes dark red as the other girls yell in shock. He slowly kisses back and then Calypso pulls away with a dark blush "Ah I definitely love him" she says walking back to the girls as she licks her lips. Clarisse stutters and Thalia looks shocked with her jaw dropped.

Clarisse takes a deep breath, walks over to him and kisses Naruto next, Thalia yells in shock and anger again as Naruto kisses her back. Clarisse walks back wobbling a bit and leans against the wall "dear gods that was amazing" she says with a small nose bleed.

Thalia growls and storms up to Naruto and kisses him on the lips, Naruto jumps a bit at the electrical shock and kisses her back, he thought she was about to pull back when her tongue enters his mouth and starts wrapping around his tongue. He blushes dark red as she pulls away, leaving a small trail of saliva. Thalia then proceeds to faint with a large nose bleed.

Calypso pouts only to have the door to Naruto's room burst open to show all the hunters, who were eavesdropping smile at the situation. "Um sorry we were just…Run!" Zoe says making all the hunters run away from an embarrassed Thalia and Clarisse. Calypso keeps pouting "You owe me a kiss like that Naruto" he nods speechless from what had just happened.

She smiles and walks out. He hears bolts firing off and chuckles only to see his mother appear in his room "Why haven't you grown up. My poor little baby is now a man" she says with fake tears. He sweats drop "mom, not that I'm unhappy to see you but why are you here?"

She frowns and sighs "Fine, I'm here to inform you that Kronos' spirit is inside Castellan and Typhoon is very close to breaking free, Shinju might have to leave to fight Typhoon and some Shinto gods might come to help you" she hands him monk beads "break these when you need the council to appear, they will come to you".

He nods and seals the beads in the seal on his wrist "Well if Shinju needs to leave to protect us then he is free to do so, he knows the safe way to go". His mother smiles and nods "So tell me about your girlfriends" she says with a bright smile making Naruto blush dark "Who gave the best kiss? I bet it was Thalia, she did use her tongue after all".

Naruto gets dark red and passes out. His mother giggles and kisses his forehead "Be safe my dear son and know I love you so much, as does your father".

She flashes away, she needed to warn the council that they might be called into battle.

**Dual Chapter End! Finally!**

I wanted to get rid of the Labyrinth story as quick as I could

OC:

Anise Mevlov

Appearance: Pale skin, long black hair with white streaks and black eyes. Wearing a dark gown with red tights and black combat boots.

Weapon: Ghosts, Skeletons, a Stygian Iron Spear that she summons, and nightmares.

Godly Parent: Melinoe, Greek Goddess of Ghosts

Personality: Shy but a bit use to keeping others at arm's length. She's basically a tsundere. But has feelings for Nico (both 13 years old)

Backstory: Her father died at a young age (7-8) and has been wandering around ever since. She gained control over skeletons so she could keep safe and her mother gave her the spear. Later her mother got her trapped in the Labyrinth, luckily for her she is immune to madness. She ran into Minos who helped her for some years, using her to try and get her to kill Daedalus by telling her the lie that by trading his soul she could regain her father. When Percy finds her she tries to use her nightmares on him but to no affect. She later gets betrayed by Minos and she destroys his spirit and decides to help Percy since she has no love for her mother for trapping her in here. She then decides to help find a way to help Percy in his upcoming fight against Luke.

(She takes the place of Emo Nico in the story ^^)

And yup, three girls and Calypso got them to get along ^^ and the denseness goes away! Finally XD and the kisses. Woo!

Also I plan to pair Bianca with a Shinto god XD

Well until next chapter :D

Bye!

-Hareta Sora


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, I took a break, I needed it. Lots of annoying drama along with getting signed into school, social security sh*t among other stuffs. Also school is soon but don't worry I've always been one to finish everything before I even get home.

I have decided a few things:

Not sure about the Heroes of Olympus continuation. Give me time to think

Not all the Shinto gods will battle in Manhattan, only 5.

No sage mode or toads

No extra gods besides the 24 I have made already.

Also I might write more stories once I'm done with this one. Might be a Naruto Crossover, not nessacarily Percy Jackson though I do have plotlines for that or it might be just a Naruto story. Idk what do you all think?

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Chapter 16**

Naruto stood floating in the air staring at the Princess Andromeda with a frown. He could feel an ancient force inside this ship, from what Percy had told him from his travels in the labyrinth Luke had become Kronos' vessel. He needed to destroy this ship to cripple his forces. He could've just used **Chibaku Tensei **to utterly destroy this boat but he had a nagging feeling he needed to speak with the container of the ancient Titan.

He landed on the deck of the ship and summoned Kyoka Suigetsu and opened his Shinju eye. He made his way to where he could feel the titan's energy. He heard slow clapping in front of him to reveal Luke but he looked terrible "**His body cannot handle the energy, it is starting to fail**" Shinju points out as Luke smiles. "Ah the demi-primordial is here, let me guess to kill me? And here I thought that Chiron would've sent the Poseidon spawn to come and kill me" he says as he draws his sword.

'Hmm how did Luke know that the camp would attack his ship?' Naruto thinks to himself. "**You might have a spy amongst yourselves Kid, be sure to warn them. I'll keep an eye out for any energy signatures since that Titan is probably helping his spy**" Shinju points out. Naruto shakes his head clearing his thoughts "No, just came to see your condition, and I have got to say it is pitiful. Your body can't handle the titan's energy and its failing. Figures since the vessel is weak to begin with" he says hoping to enrage him so he will make mistakes. Luke glares and charges him, Naruto ducks under his blow and kicks him straight in the sternum "**Rabbit Style: 50 hits**" he calls out sending Luke crashing into the opposite wall.

He gets up and his eyes turn golden for a second before letting out a whistle calling a massive horde of monsters and a pegisi to escape on "We don't need this ship and even so not like he can sink it" he says with a smirk. Naruto starts to laugh uncontrollably "Oh Castellan you truly are too prideful. Have you ever heard of how the Sage created the moon?" he says sealing Suigetsu and closing his right hand tightly. Luke looks confused but glares "Well he created it as a prison to a Primordials body, this prison follows me everywhere, even to this realm since I hold the Primordials spirit inside me and since I have the powers of said Sage, guess what?" he says making Luke pale and start to fly off.

Naruto smirks and opens his hand revealing a golf ball sized black orb. He releases it and as he disappears into his **Kamui** he smiles at Luke and says "**Chibaku Tensei**". The second Naruto disappears all hell breaks loose. Every bit of the ship, monsters and demigods included gets forcefully attracted to the orb, crushing everything.

Naruto reappears at a safe distance to see Luke struggling to get fully away from the massive construct of earth and machine as it had attracted the ground at the very bottom of the massive ocean the boat was floating on.

Naruto lets out a whistle "Hmmm, was more potent than I thought" he says with a smirk until he sees Luke fly off. "Damn he got away" he says with a frown as Shinju scoffs "**Of course, that Titan he has inside him can protect him, though I have got to say nice work on the Chibaku Tensei**" Shinju says with a smile, he may not like that ability but it is definitely powerful and destructive.

Naruto smiles before warping back to camp to report a job well done, sort of.

**-At Camp-**

Everyone stared slack jawed at the Iris message before them all as they just saw Naruto create a massive almost moon sized orb, destroying an army of monsters. Clarisse smiled and got a blush on her cheeks as she crossed her legs to hide the wet mark on the crotch area of her jeans. She got turned on by his display of power. 'Damn he is going to get it later' she says as she rubs her ring on her left ring finger. He had proposed to her, Calypso and Thalia a couple of months ago. Each ring was specific to the girl. Hers was bronze band with a dark red diamond, Calypso had a cinnamon colored band with a cream colored diamond, and Thalia had a black band with an electric blue diamond. Naruto wore a ring that was 3 bands fused as one, with their color of bands as the 3 colors.

Naruto appeared behind them and chuckled "Ah so did you all like the show?" he says with a smirk. Every jumps, being shocked that he appeared behind them and nods, all commenting on how awesome it was until Clarisse kissed him on the lips, snaking her tongue around his. He blushes darkly but returns the kiss whole-heartedly. This was all that she could do since he had a 'no sexual acts until married rule' which all (begrudgingly) accepted.

Clarisse pulls away "Nice one there darling but he got away" she says with a frown. Naruto sighs "He would've escaped one way or another since that damn Titan in him was protecting him" he says with a groan.

Chiron walks to him "Great job Naruto, the mission was a success but I believe we need to talk about what Luke said and give Percy the Great Prophecy"

**-War Meeting Room-**

Chiron slams his hoof down to call order "Everyone we need to be calm figure out our next course of action! The gods are trying their best to hold Typhon caged but I suspect Luke is leading his army to Mount Olympus" he explains to the group.

"We need to attack him straight on!" one Ares camper yells out only to get smacked in the head by Clarisse. "We would be severely outnumbered even with Naruto's powers. He can't use to devastating of moves in the city or it would end being a crater" Clarisse says as she holds her fiancé's hand.

Naruto nods "True but what we need to do is give Percy this prophecy so we can decide our next course of action" he says getting a nod of agreement from Chiron.

Chiron turns to Annabeth "Annabeth you and Percy retrieve the prophecy" he says as they nod and head off.

Naruto sighs "While they are gone we need to talk of a possible spy" the campers look in shock at him. "The titan somehow knew of the mission and that I was coming. He believed he could defeat me but then I made him flee. This spy needs to be clipped in the bud before it actually becomes dangerous. What if it was someone other than me going on that mission someone could've died" he says looking at Chiron with a serious look on his face.

Chiron nods "Yes I know young Naruto but how do we find said spy?"

"**Don't tell him this but I can find the spy. I can feel some of that Titans powers in camp. But I fear the holder is someone close to your fiancé. We can talk to her privately**" Shinju explains with a slight frown. Naruto agrees and sighs "I don't know. I'll find something but we need to keep calm and collect" he says as the rest nod in agreement.

Percy and Annabeth return and read the prophecy aloud.

"_A half blood of the eldest gods,_  
_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_  
_And see the world in endless sleep,_  
_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_  
_A single choice shall end his days,_  
_Olympus to preserve or raze._"

"Well it is definitely about Percy" Beckendorf says as he wipes grease of his hand with a smirk. Everyone else agrees as a letter arrives in Chiron's hand in a burst of light.

Chiron frowns at the letter and summons an Iris Message revealing a massive construct of dark wind with 2 greenish yellow glowing eyes. "Bad new young ones, Typhon has escaped" he says as the demigods pale. Chiron looks to Naruto "Can't you summon Shinju?" he asks.

All the demigods look to him and he sighs "I am unable to as 1. Not a full moon and 2. Not night. His body is inside the moon and I can only unlock it at a full moon otherwise the moon would be destroyed, weakening my grandmother greatly. Plus the next full moon is in 2 days so hopefully they can hold him off until then" he explains with a frown.

Chiron sighs "We can only pray" he says silently as he turns to the campers "We need to prepare in case we are called upon" he says as the campers head out.

Naruto stops Clarisse as she exits. She looks confused "What's wrong?" she asks as she holds his hand. He strokes her hand with his thumb and smiles sadly at her "I know who the spy is and you probably won't like it" he explains as she leads them to the Aphrodite cabin. Clarisse's eye widen in shock as he knocks on the door.

Silena opens the door with a smile at her friend and her fiancé "What can I do the two of you for?" she asks as Naruto frowns.

"Can you come with us for a bit, we need advice on something?" he asks he sends Clarisse a silent plea to play along.

Clarisse nods "Yea I need help with an outfit for one of our dates" she says with a shy smile.

Silena gets excited and follows after them but then gets confused once they arrive at Zeus's fist. Naruto turns to Silena and absorbs her to his pocket dimension as he and Clarisse follow behind.

**-Pocket Dimension-**

Naruto frowns as Silena looks around scared "Silena I am not here to hurt you I just wish to know why you are Kronos's spy?" he says I a sad tone as he extends his hand and the golden scythe emblem from her pocket.

She looks worried until Clarisse speaks up "We aren't going to tell anyone we just want you to stop".

Silena starts to tear up "He promised Beckendorf and I would be safe. It's just the gods never even care for us, they claim us and forget us. But some never even get claimed and none of the minor gods ever get any cabin or recognition" she says as Clarisse hugs her.

Naruto nods "I understand but Kronos isn't one to give them that. He will be a dictator and enslave everyone. If you want recognition you have to fight for it" he says extending a hand towards Silena.

"If you want to keep your precious one safe you need to stand up and fight. Be a double agent for us and help us win this war" he says with a smile. Silena smiles with tears still flowing down as she looks to Clarisse and she smiles and nods accepting Naruto's hand.

Naruto gives her a marker "If you ever need me stab this in the ground and I will be there instantly" he says as he also tosses her back the scythe emblem.

Silena nods and puts it away. "Keep that hidden Silena, I will have a clone fill in Chiron saying you are a double agent working for me and you gave them the info about the mission to build trust to learn of more plans" he explains as he opens a portal behind him.

Silena nods and hugs him "Thank you Naruto for giving me a second chance". Naruto nods and hugs her back (not before looking to Clarisse and receiving a nod) "No problem, now lets get back and try and help get the camp ready" he says with a smile as they all head out the portal.

As Clarisse and Silena walk off smiling and chatting Naruto unseals the beads his mother gave him to summon 5 Shinto gods to help him if he ever needed it. He had a feeling deep in his stomach that he would need to use them soon.

He just hopes that not many campers are lost in the upcoming days.

**-Chapter End-**

I know short chapter by my means but I had a lot of trouble writing all this (was having majors writers block). I don't have much trouble anymore since I have it 90% planned out.

More chapters will be out. I am terribly sorry about the long wait. Also once I'm done with this I have other stories to post. First one is going to be a Naruto x Soul Eater crossover and possibly another story.


	17. UpdateAN

**Son of the Rabbit Goddess**

**Update/News Thingy**

Important news!

I am not abandoning this story what-so-ever. I actually want to re-writing this story.

My original plan for this story got confused and I originally did not what a harem and I still don't, they are weird to write and feel weird in general to me. I don't mind them if they are written nicely but I do not have the skill to do so.

I also want to tweak the plot, Naruto's age, his abilities and the whole Shinto gods.

I like the idea of it all but it kind of got out of hand with all the requests for who becomes a god or goddess and the domains and what not.

I'm thinking of changing the pairing so idk who he will be paired with. I'm sorry for making you all wait and whatnot but I promise I will improve this story greatly with the ideas through my ideas.

Plus the reason I haven't updated recently was due to being stuck on how to continue and that was because the plot got too derailed from my original idea I had when I took the challenge.

I hope you all understand ^^


	18. Rewrite Out! Go to profile after reading

**NEW STORY OUT!**

Go to my profile for the new story named: **Naruto Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

It will be longer, more detailed and entirely new plot with these basics being the same.

Naruto is son of Kaguya

He will have the Shinju's Rinnegan/Sharingan combination

He will have other godly blood. Not nessacarily Greek.

He will use a sword (or two)

Go and read it if you liked the original :D I am making sure this one goes longer than the last and even more awesome than this one!


End file.
